A World Reborn
by glenCoCo808
Summary: The world is overrun by demons, angels, mythical creatures, and other beings of myth. As the majority of the human population is gone, it's up to the remaining humans to adapt to this new world.
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue**

At one point in my life, I wished for the destruction of the world. If that should ever happen it'd be a good way for humanity to start over again. Who would've thought it'd actually happen? Well differently from how I imagined it to be.

If I told you that Gods, Demons, Angels, and monsters exist would you believe me?

"Hey Guza are you done with your monologue over there?"

Turning around I see Vincent calling out to me. Behind him lie the remains of a fallen city that tried to hold its own against beings we never would've actually believed existed.

I approached Vincent who gave a knuckle tap to my right shoulder. A strong gust of wind blew dust clouds all around followed by the sound of sandals scraping against dirt.

"Took you long enough." I said coughing from the now fading dust.

"Ethan how did recon over the city go? Did you find the cathedral?" Vincent asked holding down his fedora so it wouldn't blow away.

"The city itself appears empty, but oddly enough so did the area surrounding the cathedral. According to Fujin, he can sense our target inside."

"Sounds like he's just inviting us in." I said with a grin pounding my clawed gauntlets together by the knuckles.

"Easy there Guza, we still can't just charge in there without a plan." Vincent scolded.

"Listen to him all ready to fight." Echoed a hallowed voice.

Behind Vincent an armored hand ruptured out of thin air followed by a second armored hand. The hands teared the space open revealing a dark portal where a horned helmet made its way through followed by the rest of it's armored body.

"Hey come on Asmodeus I'm just as ready to fight as these two!" I complained, gritting my teeth in frustration.

"Now now you two, bickering won't get us anywhere." Vincent explained trying to calm me down.

"He only just made his contract with Phenex yesterday. Guza hasn't once been able to tap into Phenex's powers since then." Asmodeus replied.

Moving from teeth grinding to lip biting I cursed at Asmodeus's words. But it was all true, Phenex hasn't spoken to me once since the contract. I wonder if it's because he still hasn't accepted me yet?

"Whatever the case, Guza was chosen to accompany us so he's fighting with or without Phenex's help." Ethan reminded us.

With that settled and done, we decided it was time to accept our target's invitation and head towards the cathedral.

The desolated city was a sight to behold. It was impossible to turn a corner or walk the streets without seeing the wreckage of a losing battle. Corpses both human and demon lined our paths. It was strange, it's been a couple of years since this city became like this, why do some of these blood stains still look fresh?

"Ethan I thought you said this city was empty?" I asked looking at the splattered marks of red.

Feeling like I just jinxed us by asking, the ground began to shake. You could see the tiny rubble scurrying around like ants. I looked at Ethan with his hand on the handle of his short sword strapped horizontally behind his back. Vincent on the other hand was already making his way towards a destroyed car. I signaled Ethan that we should follow and just analyze the current situation.

The rumbling intensifies and the sound of heavy crushing footsteps treaded into hearing range only to come to a sudden halt.

"You don't think it senses us do you?" Vincent asked, his eyes racing all over the place looking for any sign of movement.

We kept watch readying ourselves for whatever gets thrown at us.

"Hey guys what's that?" I asked pointing at something moving.

"Is it getting bigger?" Vincent replied.

The object of our focus seemed to grow in size in just a few seconds.

"Brace yourselves!" Ethan ordered as he ducked back behind the broken car we used as cover.

Vincent and I followed his Ethan's lead and ducked. As a couple more seconds pass something comes crashing next to us. It was a broken down SUV that was bent almost into a complete V-shape standing on its right side.

In sync we all peered through the windowless car we used for safety. The rumbling earth returned for another wave. This time it was accompanied by a surging roar.

From the direction of the thrown vehicle was a bulky black figure. My legs felt like they were being tightly squeezed by electricity as the figure grew in size.

"What is that monster?" Vincent asked. You could hear the shakiness in his voice.

The giant bulking monster we saw before us was bipedal. It's limbs were as thick as a military hummer and the rest of the body reflects the support of such huge arms and legs. The creature lurched forward flaunting it's curved horns protruding the sides of it's head. It had four black beady eyes on each side of it's face.

"Ariza, any idea on what that thing might be?" Vincent whispered.

Ariza was the name Vincent addressed Asmodeus by. I'm not sure how it started or why he called that demon by that name, but one thing boggles my mind, Ariza sounds like a girl's name.

Speaking of Asmodeus, the armored demon's head popped out of thin air behind us.

"That is just one of the lower leveled demons. Well to other demons like me I suppose. Normal humans would probably make easy prey. Like that kid in it's hand there."

Asmodeus sure knew how to point out the minor details. There really was a kid locked in the monster's grip.

"We're rescuing that kid." I said sternly as I stood up.

"You don't even know if he's still alive!" Vincent panicked trying to hold me down with both his hands.

"I say let the kid go. If he wants to die for someone else who might be dead, then let him." Asmodeus laughed.

"Ariza!" Vincent scolded.

Asmodeus shrugged and gave a deep sigh.

"That thing isn't too bright, all you need to do is distract it and cut off the arm holding the kid. After that you guys can finish it off."

I asked myself if it was really that easy for a monster such as that one.

"Alright let's do it then. Since there's no name for that thing I'll give it one. Ethan make sure to record this name down." I said looking at Ethan who nodded in reply.

"We'll call it a Hulk demon!"

"You're serious?" Vincent said with disagreement.

"He's serious Vincent." Laughed Asmodeus.

I looked at Vincent and asked, "So you got a plan for us tactician?"

"Tactician? I'd rather be called shot caller." Vincent grinned.

"Alright, here's how it goes."

According to the plan we were each given a role. Ethan was to distract the Hulk demon while finding a way to cut off it's arm. My role was to wait for it's arm to fall so I could rush in and save the kid. Vincent and Asmodeus will be acting as both support and an emergency back up plan in case something goes wrong.

With everyone in agreement with the plan Ethan bolted off holding his short sword back hand style.

"Fujin into the sword!" Ethan commanded as a green glowing ball of energy appeared in his free hand.

Grabbing the green ball he pushed it into the base of his blade. He then slid his index finger and middle finger towards the point of the blade which coated the metal in the same glowing green light.

"Dammit I forgot how fast he was!"

Struggling to catch up to Ethan's pace, I followed behind him to the best of my physical ability ready to do accomplish the task I was given. If only I could access Phenex's powers, then maybe I could've been the one to fight that Hulk demon.

"Guza get ready now!" Ethan yelled.

Jumping into the air Ethan rotated his body to increase his momentum. His rotation steadily increased in speed.

"RAGING TORNADO!" Ethan called out the name of his technique.

Descending at an incredible rate, the Hulk demon didn't see it coming. Just like that, the demon's arm holding the kid was sliced off cleanly. It wasn't until after the fell that the demon realized what was going on.

As it's black fluid spurted out it's wound, the Hulk demon let out a thunderous roar. I took this chance to race to the severed arm.

Luckily for me the grip was loosened so I freed the kid with ease. Mustering the strength I had, I carried the kid in my arms and sprinted back towards Vincent.

Ethan stood in front of the Hulk demon so as to grab it's attention. Or so I was thinking.

"GUZA!"

Reacting to Ethan's shout I glanced over my shoulder. The Hulk demon bypassed Ethan and was charging straight for me. Could it be after the kid?

I didn't have much time to think. I was approaching Vincent and the next thing I knew I tossed the kid towards his direction.

"Guza you bastard!" Vincent cursed attempting to catch the kid.

"I got it!" Asmodeus called out, catching the kid.

The Hulk demon did indeed switch targets. Pounding it's fist downwards shattering the ground beneath it, it violently ran towards Asmodeus.

"Low level scum, know your place!" Asmodeus raised an arm facing an open palm towards the demon.

Charging shoulder first the towering demon seemed confident enough to take down the smaller Asmodeus holding it's prey. As soon as it got within a few feet of it's target of assault the Hulk demon took a black wave of energy head on.

The demon was charred in place. After twitching a bit, the Hulk demon fell to it's knees and then flat on the ground.

"That turned out a lot better than expected didn't it guys?" I joked.

I walked back towards the Hulk demon's corpse and kicked it a few times before resting my foot on it's charred head.

"Damn demon." I grunted. Taking out my frustration of not being able to fight on the smoking corpse.

I removed my foot and made my way towards Vincent, Asmodeus hovering a bit ahead carrying the child.

I didn't notice it right away, but Vincent's facial expression turned pale white.

"GUZA!" Both Ethan and Vincent screamed.

Suddenly my world turned upside down, in the literal sense. Struggling to make everything right side up my world shifted again. This time however it consisted of just me and the Hulk demon's darkened face.

As it let out another roar, my captor slammed me into the ground. The feeling of bones breaking covered the insides of my torso and my legs. Blood forced its way up my throat towards the outside. Before I could recover the demon's onslaught continues. With it's only hand, it's strikes rained down on me like a hammer on a nail. With one final strike, a giant crater appeared beneath my body.

My vision blurred with the color red, all I could make out before me was my damage dealer. I could vaguely make out Ethan attacking the demon trying to get it away from me.

Is this is? Am I finally going to die? I bet I'm flatter than a pancake now huh?

"The requirements have been met." Said a familiar voice.

Whose voice was it? It feels warm, almost hot, it seems so familiar.

"Death is but another form of rebirth, it brings about change. By my power and our contract rise from the ashes of your former self, embrace my flames, and call out my name!"

Crimson flames wrapped around my body and then it came to me.

His name, it was his name that came to me.

"PHENEX!"

I could feel the fire consume my body. Igniting my skin and melting my bones all in an instant. Then my vision returned to me. There were no more blurs of red, and before I knew it I was already standing on my own two legs.

Scoping out my surroundings I find Ethan, and Vincent just staring at me from a distance. It looked to me like they just saw the ghost of a dead best friend. How exactly did I make it out alive of that anyways?

"That was my doing." Said the same familiar voice from earlier when I had my eyes closed.

"Phenex, you saved me?" I questioned.

"More or less, but if you want to be more specific our contract has finally begun to start."

"This is your flame, it actually feels kind of nice."

"You'll get more and more used to it. For now I think there's something else that needs your attention."

Phenex sounded a lot more calm and serene than I imagined. But enough of that, I want to try out my new powers pronto.

"HEY UGLY!" I called out to the Hulk Demon who actually replied to my taunt with a roar.

"You like making pancakes out of me huh? Prepare yourself cause I'm about to give you a serving of poundcake!" I snickered.

"You're lucky China hasn't picked up on you yet!" Vincent shouted.

I thought it was a good pun, at least it sounded a lot better in my head. But all jokes aside, I pounded my damaged gauntlets together and with a spark my gauntlets ignited with the crimson flames.

"That is so cool, I'll call this skill Ignition!" Smiling with glee I ran towards the Hulk demon.

Ethan gave me a quick grin and put away his sword. Passing by him, he gave me a thumbs up and proceeded to meet up with Vincent and the other two.

Approaching the demon from below I recalled a move from one of the fighting games I used to play. Flexing my right arm and bringing facing my elbow perpendicular to my back. I bent my knees a little and charged the flames into my gauntlet. The fire was sucked into my backhand and a crimson light engulfed my entire fist.

"BURNING UP!" I called out jumping into the air.

My original intention was to hit the demon square in the jaw, but as I couldn't reach it I settled for it's chest instead. As my hit connected you could see the charred skin of the monster create ripples from where my hit landed. The crimson light from before bursted into flames consuming the demon.

I landed back down on my feet and turned away from the burning creature. A few strands of my hair fell in front of my face. Was this my hair? Black was my natural hair color, but from what I could make out my hair color was now crimson red the same color as Phenex's flames.

"I hope you guys like your food extra well done." I punned, using my hands to comb my hair towards the back of my head.

"Ok that one wasn't even China worthy." Vincent retorted.

"Come on, wasn't that even close to good?"

I laughed at my own reply, but the important thing is I can finally use Phenex's pow-

My vision started to blur again, and my body felt pretty weak. Maybe I overdid it? Everything went black as I soon toppled over.

"Who would've thought you'd use up all that power right off the bat."

"Phenex is that you?"

My surroundings were pitch black, at least for a moment. Two flames erected before me, and between them a brown wooden door.

"Phenex are you in there?"

By sheer reflex I reached for the door and turned the knob. A blaze of flame came roaring out the door, it's sheer force sending me on my back.

"Hey Phenex what the hell?"

"You can't get through yet it seems. In any case, next time don't use up all the energy at once."

I'll take that as a scolding, but I guess I can fit the pieces together. I did kind of just went all out, which led to me passing out which would explain this place. I wonder if this is inside my own mind? Maybe inside of Phenex's? I feel like one of those protagonists from one of my Anime.

"I'll walk through that door one day Phenex!" I said raising a closed fist to my chest.

"I'll be waiting." Voiced a reply.

"Hey get up already!" Demanded a voice.

"I'm waiting for my alarm, quit it." I said swatting away at air.

"WAKE UP!" Yelled a different voice.

Immediately getting up I hit my head against something hard. After rubbing my head I gaze at the horned helmet staring back at me. It's eye holes were pitch black. The more I stared the more infatuated and curious I become.

"Woah there, stare too much and you'll be on a pleasurable trip to the land of the dead." Joked Asmodeus who covered up my whole face with an armored claw.

"Wait why would it be pleasurable?" I questioned.

"Do some research kid, then you'll understand." Asmodeus let go of my face.

Taking a look around, Ethan was sitting on top of a broken sedan. Asmodeus and Vincent were talking amongst themselves quite a bit away from me, and the kid we saved was on his knees staring at me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Screaming the relief at the top of my lungs I hugged the little girl.

"Little girl I'm so glad you were actually still alive."

"Thanks mister, but I'm a boy..."

"But you're face is too cute! Plus your hair is long."

The boy looked at me, depression filling his eyes.

"Everybody else said the same thing mister. Well except the armored guy, he realized right away."

After a short lived laugh we all decided to talk a little bit ourselves. The true purpose being any information we can gather from the little kid.

According to the boy, he is actually from a nomadic group of people who banned together after the world changed. The nomads found him about a year ago and took him into the group. His parents died just a bit before he was found. Apparently his father tried to kill him off and his mother died trying to protect him and because of it, discarded the name given to him by his father.

"Let's give him a new name guys!" Was what I suggested but the others gave me cold stares.

The looks they gave me suggested that I can't choose the name and to let him continue his story.

The nomad group he was apart of was attacked by the demon that captured him earlier. He fainted in the creature's hand after witnessing the brutal deaths of the wandering group members.

"You poor thing!" I wailed hugging the little boy again.

"Mister stop it! It's embarrassing..." The boy murmured trying to break free.

"In any case, you're sticking with us for now. We're actually on a dangerous mission-" Vincent said casually before he was interrupted.

"Roger!" Said the little boy with excitement.

"You might die you know?" Ethan said with hesitation.

"It's better than being alone!" Cried out the boy.

"Alright, but first things first, let's give him a new name!" I said with delight.

"It's alright mister I already thought of a name for myself. I came up with it to honor the group of people who took me in. The group called themselves the Toyotomi group, after one of the most honorable warriors of Japan. From now on you can all call me Hideyoshi!"

Vincent, Ethan, and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hideyoshi who was beginning to pout.

"It's nothing, Hideyoshi welcome aboard!" I said with a smile.

The Cathedral, here is where our target lies. An eerie grey structure that used to house believers of God, now home to a demon. The demon calls itself Chronos, the thing is, just as his name states he can control time.

We walked up the short flight of stairs approaching the large wooden doors. I turned to Hideyoshi knelt down to his height.

"Hideyoshi, stay near us as much as possible. If we tell you to hide and run for cover you do so. Alright?"

Hideyoshi nodded. I took off my gauntlets and handed them over to Hideyoshi.

"These might be too big for you but if you keep them close they should be able to ward off any smaller demons that may be lying in wait."

"What are you going to fight with?" Ethan asked.

Taking a look around I found nothing I could use and gave him a quick shrug.

"There's something I want to try out so I'll be fine." Reassuring everyone else, especially Hideyoshi especially, I pounded my fists together. That actually hurt a lot more than I thought.

You can see rows of wooden benches lined up nearly across the entire hall. The stained glass windows began to lose their shine as the sun began to set. Blue flames lit themselves upon torches that were embedded into pillars around the hall. There at the end of the Cathedral an altar, and sitting on that altar a robed figure.

"I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation mortals."

The robed figure jumped off the altar and made its way towards us removing his hood.

What was revealed to us was something not as menacing as we were expecting. The face was definitely human, that of a man in his late twenties. The only odd thing about him were the pointy ears. A beard connecting his side burns was present but it was kept neatly trimmed.

"Are you Chronos?" Asked Ethan readying his sword hand for drawing.

"That I am, if you need further proof-" As our target's sentence was about to finish his face turned into that of an old man, and then again into a young boy with his body shrinking down to fit the size.

"Since time is on my side, I'll have you deal with my minions first." With a snap of his fingers Chronos returned to the form we first met him in and puffs of smoke appeared all around the Cathedral.

From the smoke jumped around small nasty little critters. The majority of them looked like gremlins while others looked like murderous clown puppets. You know those clown ones remind me of the demons you find in that game with the white haired guy in the red coat.

The three of us bunched up into a triangle formation leaving Hideyoshi in the center to be protected.

"Hideyoshi, make sure you can see our backs all the time. To make sure you stay alert, let us know if one of these demons get into our formation. Can you do that for us?" I asked Hideyoshi. Squeezing the gauntlets I had him hold he slowly nodded.

Vincent moved towards the center with Hideyoshi as Asmodeus appeared out of his gate thing.

"Vincent are you going to watch the kid and issue tactics?" Ethan asked.

"You don't even need to ask." Vincent replied pushing up his glasses with his index and middle fingers.

Chronos's minions launched their assault. Ethan had Fujin possess his blade again. He did something rather cool this time around. Two gremlins and a puppet clown jumped towards him in two different directions, from his side and front.

"Howling Winds!" Ethan called out as he swung his sword downwards in front of him.

The green light that covered his blade split into three lines of light that that split off in the directions of the incoming enemies. They surged through the ground looking for their targets like sharks in the water. Once each light was below their target, they shot upwards cutting the demons in two.

"That was sweet, now what can I do without a weapon?" I whispered under my breath as I watched Vincent command Asmodeus on pinpointing targets.

That's when an idea popped into my head. Sticking my hand out and facing it at a puppet clown. I remembered my Ignition and Burning Up skills, how I charged the energy before releasing it. So using that same method I directed my now open palm towards the enemy.

The energy around my hand was burning I tried focusing on a way to gather all that energy without a medium like my gauntlets. It was a bit harder than last time since I took Phenex's words of using too much power to heart.

"Aim and Fire!" I called out.

Releasing the energy all at once but it didn't go flying flying forward like I wanted. Instead it just dissipated into the air. What did I do wrong?

That same clown puppet noticed me and leapt towards me. Bracing myself I crossed my arms in front of me. That was my mistake, it dashed right past me and arrowed in on Hideyoshi.

"Crap I don't know if those gauntlets ward off those kind. HIDEYOSHI LOOK OUT!" I yelled out turning around trying to reach for the demon.

"Come on reach!" Ordering my own arms to do the impossible.

I could see Hideyoshi trying to hide behind my gauntlets. Just then he started to emit an aura of white light. The Puppet Clown stopped in its tracks. It's sudden halt showed the fear it had for Hideyoshi.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Unknowingly how it happened, a blazing claw no bigger than myself grabbed the demon frozen in fear and grasped it tightly. It kept squeezing until it incinerated the demon into ashes.

The glowing white aura caught my attention more than the fading blazing claw. It was strange, I've never felt or seen anything like it before. I reached for Hideyoshi trying to calm him down a bit.

"You ok?" Hideyoshi gave me a slow nod noticing the white aura around him. His guess was as good as ours.

"It looks like the demons won't come near you as long as that aura is around you. You probably don't know how or why you have this power but it looks like your subconscious is activating it for you." Trying to give a simple explanation to him, he seemed more confused than ever.

"Haha in any case as long as you're glowing like that you should be fine. Watch our backs ok?" Giving a thumbs up and a smile, Hideyoshi gives a reassuring nod.

"Your control over your powers are horrible." Said Ethan after dispatching a couple more demons.

"Earlier was just a fluke, even then he used up so much power he passed out." Came a remark from Asmodeus.

"Shut it!" Snapping back at them I thought hard about what to do next.

Earlier I was trying to reach for the demon going after Hideyoshi. I wonder-

"As my contractor, you are rather amusing." Rung a familliar voice in my head.

"Phenex? Why don't you help me out a bit huh?" I replied to him.

"Very well but just a hint. As a demon I am quite the poet, I am also quite fond of the different sciences. One needs to have a flexible and creative mind to understand these things. I also used to look up to a conjuror back in my days."

For a hint that was rather long. But the only words that stuck to me where creative, flexible, and conjuror. I had a rough idea but the only way to find out is to test it out.

I began thinking about the claw from earlier, because I wanted to reach for the puppet clown the energy manifested itself as a giant claw that could reach it and grasp it. Thinking hard on it, the claw appeared again, engulfing my hand this time.

Folding and wriggling my fingers the claw followed the motions precisely.

"Now this is cool!"

Chronos's minions were nearly decimated. He himself however just stood there watching the whole thing. Letting his pawns do the work, a typical strategy to wear out the enemy. But these minions seemed pretty lack luster.

"You did well to defeat my legions of demons. But I hope you're prepared for the next wave." Chronos snapped his fingers which was followed by the sound of a ticking clock.

"Everyone be careful!" Yelled Vincent.

All the desecrated bodies of the demons we slay had tiny miniature clocks appear over them. Those very clocks began spinning backwards and with each full rotation the demons began to look more like they were before they attacked.

"This doesn't look too good." Ethan pointed out.

"Round 2 starts now humans!" Chronos bellowed as the resurrected demons once again came charging at us.

Once again the demons were defeated. Was it just me or did that feel a lot quicker this time around?

"Commendable but I think you guys missed a few!" Chronos began laughing maniacally as he snapped his fingers again.

"Guys this isn't good, I'm already starting to feel tired." I was breathing hard. Probably because I still haven't gotten used to using Phenex's powers.

"Here we go again!" Ethan called out as we fend off the the demons a third time.

This really isn't good, if he does this again we might really be screwed. I had that feeling again though, maybe I should let the others know this time.

"Hey guys, as tiring as it may be, have you guys noticed it got a little bit faster to plow through these demons?" Expressing my thoughts, I look at both Ethan and Vincent waiting for a reply.

Vincent seemed to be looking around, he seemed to be onto something. Once again the resounding sound of snapping fingers was heard. I could tell that Vincent was focusing on something but couldn't tell what it was.

"Ethan, Guza, bear with me on this but I think I may have figured it out." Vincent whispered.

"What is it? Spill it!" Panicked I tried to move his words along.

"All the demons that he resurrected were all demons who were only injured."

"Well yeah obviously!" I snapped back.

"Quiet! Let me finish Guza! The demons who haven't been resurrected were all completely destroyed. Either by Phenex's flames or Ariza's dark energy."

"So?"

"It means during this next wave we have to completely annihilate their bodies to stop them from being reborn."

If he's right, then that would explain why the fights felt shorter after each wave.

"Problem is though guys, destroying them would use up most of our powers. We won't have the strength to fight Chronos afterwards."

Vincent was right, the best thing to do would probably be-

"I think one of us should use up our energy to wipe out those demons. The other two will be the ones to fight Chronos." Vincent suggested.

"My thoughts exactly. That way, we could also let that person recuperate and observe any attack patterns." Replied Ethan.

These two, I swear, there really are times where we actually can think alike.

"I'll do it, I'll incinerate these bastards." Still breathing a bit hard I took one deep breath letting it out slowly.

"We'll leave it to you then." Said Vincent.

The next wave of demons were almost ready.

"Guys, grab Hideyoshi and get behind me. This ones going to be a blast." Joking a little to calm myself.

"We'll give you that one." Laughed Ethan.

Picture it, I told myself. I had to think of a move that can defeat the rest of this respawn precisely and efficiently. The demons started approaching, their growls and pace steadily growing louder. Then it hit me.

Spreading my arms out wide focusing as hard as I could to materialize the blazing claw. This time two appeared floating in midair.

"Bigger, I need it to get bigger!" Trying to convert the energy into a shape without a medium was a lot harder than I thought but it was about successful as the claws grew bigger.

"Just a bit more!" Putting more energy into it, the claws grew about half the size of the cathedral walls.

"Succumb to Phenex's flames! DEATH FIRE'S GRASP!"

Putting the size of the blazing claws to work, I made sure to grab all the little minions I could bringing them together. Grasping my two hands together, the blazing claws did the same burning all the demons within them.

After a few seconds of holding them together, I released the power and dropped to my hands and knees gasping for air.

"Alright guys I think that's all I can do for now." Slowly rearranging my position to where I'm sitting on my butt.

"Hideyoshi, stay with Guza. Vincent and I will handle the rest." Ethan directed. Hideyoshi followed immediately. Oddly enough, with Hideyoshi next to me I feel like my energy is coming back to me real slowly but faster than without him here.

Ethan quickly rushed towards Chronos who had his scythe out and ready. It looks like destroying those little demons completely was the right choice.

"Contractor, that boy, I don't know how to put it but he has a strange power." Phenex whispered in my mind.

"Ariza back up Ethan!" Yelled Vincent in the background.

"What do you mean by strange?" Replying to Phenex while watching the white aura flow out of Hideyoshi.

"It feels similar to the powers angels use, but at the same time it feels demonic."

"Like a half and half kind of thing?"

"Close, not halved individually, more like thoroughly mixed."

Thoroughly mixed? Just what is Hideyoshi then? I've heard of half breeds but Hideyoshi doesn't have any physical signs of being part demon, monster, or whatever.

"AGH!" Cried out Ethan.

My attention quickly returned to the battle with Chronos. Ethan had his back up against the altar trying to use it as a support to get back to his feet. Asmodeus fired a couple of her energy blasts at an approaching Chronos. He dodges all of them with ease, almost way too easily.

"Ariza, he's predicting your movements! No even more so, he's probably using his powers to speed up his body's own time!" Vincent exclaimed.

"You humans are a lot more entertaining than I thought. A lot smarter than what I had credited you for. Sadly, besides myself these powers of mine only work under certain conditions. I'm not nice enough to disclose it to you so think fast humans." Chronos explained all the while disappearing from everyone's sight.

The feeling of cold steel lined up against my neck. Before I realized it, Chronos's scythe had it's sharp edge teasing my skin. Looking down at the blade, I could see my own fearful expression.

"Hey... hey guys... my hair really is red..." Using my hair color as a distraction, oh man I must really be losing it.

"That thing you did, was quite amusing. Destroying all of my little minions so easily. But now what? You can barely move now." Chronos whispered into my ear.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yelled Vincent.

"CHRONOS!" Yelled Ethan.

"You have no right to order-" Chronos stopped mid sentence.

"This girl, what is that power flowing from her?" Chronos asked using his free hand to reach for Hideyoshi.

"For the last time..." Murmured Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi.. run..." I said under my breath.

"I AM A BOY!" Hideyoshi screamed out.

The encasing aura around him shone bright. Enough so that it blinded Chronos. The light gave me a warm reassuring feeling. I grabbed the scythe with my bare hands, tightly holding, not giving a second thought to any of the pain.

"HIDEYOSHI RUN!" Yelling at the top of my lungs trying to wrestle the scythe away from Chronos.

"Damn human!" Chronos roared back desperately holding onto his scythe.

I watched as Hideyoshi ran towards Vincent and Ethan stopping halfway to look back.

"I'll be ok, don't worry about me." Mouthing my words, I just couldn't find the strength to voice them out. My grip is about to loosen, damn it... just when things started to liven up in this world.

My hands let go of the curved blade as I stumbled back onto the floor.

"You don't even deserve a decapitation! The conditions are met, now I'll have your death feel excruciatingly slow." Chronos raised his scythe.

"Sorry Phenex, I guess I won't be walking through that door anytime soon." Speaking in my head again. I hope he heard it.

The next thing I felt was a small sharp point, steadily growing in size making it's way into my chest.

Finally the pain ended, really though, it felt like an eternity before it stopped. Taking a look at my surroundings I found a door lit up by crimson flames.

"This place again?" Walking closer to the door I placed my hand on the knob turning it all the way.

"Phenex I'm coming in, don't blast me away this time." I opened the door.

A sudden combustion of flame bursted out of the door again. This time I braced myself for the impact.

Nothing. No blowing backwards, and weird enough no heat. Still bracing myself for any other sudden outbursts of flame I make my way deeper into what lies beyond the door.

"Welcome my contractor." That was Phenex's voice.

The room itself caught my attention first. It was completely filled with books, like a miniature library. There was a small creaking noise followed by the clamor of books.

"Some help please contractor!"

Following the sound of his voice, I was led to a tipped over shelf with its fallen books in a pile.

"Please don't tell me you're trapped under all those books." I pleaded.

"What if I am?" Replied Phenex in an abrupt tone.

"Alright, alright. Hold on just a bit."

One by one I cleared out the books piling them on their flat surfaces making sure they were closed. Reaching the point where I could stand the shelf again, I was able to increase my pace.

"Phenex I'm almost done. Rest assured you'll be out-" before I could finish my chin suffered an uppercut.

Grabbing the fist that nearly made me KO I pulled on it very hard.

"PHENEX!" Annoyed, I pulled the arm out.

A slim figure emerged from the books. It was a woman with long crimson hair. Only her top half free from the books, I could see she wore some kind black of spaghetti strap or tank top.

"You're a woman!" Shouting my surprise.

"Yeah pretty much." Replied Phenex with a smile on her face.

"Phenex I-"

"Hold on, don't say anything. My life is about to burn out."

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"My power right now is about to run out. Honestly, you need to learn how to control your energy."

Not knowing how to reply, I looked away and let her keep talking.

"Listen real closely, you'll notice it after I'm gone but you have died in the real world."

Well I can't argue with that, The last thing I remember was getting impaled by that scythe.

"As part of our contract your body is safe. But that's not all."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's just you'll be stuck in this room for awhile until you regain consciousness."

"Any idea how long that'll take?"

"I can't say for sure, but in the mean time read the books here and learn how to control my powers."

"Does you disappearing mean our contract is over?"

Phenex gave a hearty laugh.

"No contractor, I'll be back soon." Just like that Phenex whittled away into cinders.

Patting myself down removing what I thought I had was dust, I decided to give myself a tour of the place.

"I wonder if this place has a room I can practice energy manipulation with?"

"If it's easier, you can call it magic you know?"

A kid? Turning around I couldn't help but grin.

"That's a lot sooner than soon."


	2. Chapter 1

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hide Arc**

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up in cold sweat, tears running down my face. It's not always I have that dream but, it recurs a couple of times a week.

Getting up from my bed I take a good look around my room. The size of a one bedroom apartment with no kitchen. I'm glad it comes with a bathroom at least. Today is the day right? I better go take a shower.

As the little droplets of lukewarm water rain down on my head caressing it's way to the rest of my body I recall the dream. How I wish it was just a dream.

11 years ago I lost both my parents, and the year after that a ton of friends. Two of whom saved me from a hulk demon alongside the pub owner and Azzy.

Being told to run away, there was no way I'd go against that. So I ran. Looking back was also pretty hard not to do. He was smiling, and mouthed off some hard to make out words. He stumbled towards the ground afterwards where the finishing blow was dealt. My legs stopped working and gave out on me on the spot.

Squeezing his gauntlets tightly against my chest it was hard to believe everything that had happened up till now. Darkness, I couldn't see anymore. The feeling of cold rigid metal overlapping my tearing eyes. My vision came back, followed by a wave of intense heat sweeping through the area. Gazing at where he took his last breath I saw it, a giant bird swirling in fire.

"Ariza take Hideyoshi and Ethan out of here!" Yelled one of the guys who risked his life for us.

"But Vin-"

"NOW!"

Darkness engulfed my surroundings, no sound to be heard. My hands could only rest upon the solid layer of darkness. A few moments pass by, suddenly my body pushed up against whatever it was that was keeping me inside. Were we moving? Were we safe?

His gauntlets felt a bit warm, maybe from the fire bird earlier? I almost forgot I had these with me. The swelling died down from these pouring eyes. Curled up with his gauntlets I succumbed to exhaustion. Maybe this was all just a dream.

Azzy told me afterwards that it was just me and the pub owner that made it out. She had no idea what happened to them afterwards. That means they could still be alive. At least that's what I was hoping for.

Drying myself off, I put on my black v-neck shirt and layered over it with a white sleeveless hoodie. To match I pull up into my black shorts and strapped on my black boots. Looking around the room again, I need something that can cast my reflection.

Almost forgetting something even more important than my appearance I paced towards my bed and looked under it. His gauntlets were there, well mines now anyways. The pub owner told me I should keep them to honor their memory. Keeping them for memories, sure. But I wasn't going to let them sit around collecting dust.

Using the clawed gauntlets that I had repainted black as my mirror I could barely make out my appearance but my I could tell my hair was getting long. Long hair plus my feminine face? I'll just be mistaken for a girl even more so now. Whatever I'll just leave my hood on.

The gauntlets felt really natural to me. Almost like a family heirloom that was passed down to me. What time is it now? I'd better leave now before she gets on my case again.

"HIDE(pronounced hee-day)!"

Oh crap she's here. Letting out a deep sigh I approached my door and opened it. Standing outside was a girl wearing the exact same outfit as me. Only difference was her hot pants, her revealing navel, the light blue hair, and her two different colored eyes. The right one was brown and the left purple.

"Genie..." The name mumbled between my lips.

"I told you to stop calling me that, it's just Jean!" Throwing her hands down into fists she glared daggers at me.

"But you always liked that nickname when we were younger."

"Yeah but at 16, that's like embarrassing for me now."

"That's only two years younger than me and you still call me Hide."

"That's different! Girls are allowed to give nicknames to a lot of things."

"Whatever."

She pulled on my arm and started walking.

"Let's go Hide, we're going to be late."

"Alright Genie."

My room was part of an old apartment building that was fixed up a couple of years ago. It's a decent place to live in, especially during a time with the world in this shape. Leaving the building we made our way to the town gates where our quick mission debriefing was going to be held.

"Today's mission is pretty important Hide, there will be no rooms for screw ups." Said Genie walking backwards.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. We're just taking down an Oni."

"But it's an Oni! They're supposed to be like super strong right?" Genie threw her hands up in the air to gauge the Oni's strength.

"Doesn't matter, we'll take it down even if it's just the two of us."

"Hide, I don't know where you get your confidence from but don't get too full of yourself. There's always going to be someone better and stronger than you."

"Yeah, I remember. That's why I need to get stronger."

Genie's words recalled the dream and my powerlessness all those years ago. How it haunts me like flies on a dead body.

We could see the rest of the members as we approached the gates.

"Hurry up now you two!" Shouted a voice from the gate.

"See Hide, the captain is already there." She pouted.

Picking up our pace we got into the little group circle formed before the gates.

"Sorry we're late captain. Hide here took forever to get ready, like an actual girl." Genie was bowing her head at a 90 degree angle.

"Doesn't matter we're already here, just get on with it captain." Not in the mood to retort back to that statement, I'll let that slide this time Genie.

Captain Izel, as his title suggests, he's the blonde haired leader of our little town defense squad. Besides Genie and I, there are three other members in our group. Oh and as a side note, Genie's target of affection.

"Now that everyone's here I'd like to continue with the quest debriefing. As you may have heard, an Oni has been wrecking the town's fields." Explained captain Izel.

"Now can anyone tell me about what an Oni is?"

"I got it captain! An Oni is a Yokai from Japanese culture. It's similar to an ogre from other cultures." Gloated Genie with confidence.

"That's correct. But to add on, they're believed to have super human strength, maybe even more so. But our task doesn't end there. We need to find the Oni's hideout and rescue the three women that were abducted by it."

"So what plan do you have in mind this time Captain?" I asked. Judging from the looks of it bait is necessary.

"We'll have Jean become bait."

"You hear that Genie?" I asked.

"No problems there captain!" She replied with a smile.

"Are you serious Genie? You're going to have to become that thing's spoil!" Warning her probably won't change her mind but i decided to do it anyways.

"Is Hide worried about me?" She elbowed my sides.

"Not particularly." I muttered.

Genie began pouting again and raised her hand up.

"I fully accept the role as bait Captain Izel!"

"Good. Let's head out to the town fields and ready our plan then." Captain Izel ordered as we all exited the town.

The town fields, thanks to some research and the determination to survive by the townspeople we were able to get agriculture back into our lives. Really hate to admit it, but it was also thanks to Izel's contract with Cernunnos the god of nature and fertility.

"Captain, how do you know if the Oni is going to show up here again?" Asked a wondering Genie.

"According to the farmers, the Oni has been coming every other day since it first showed up. Today is one of those days, so we'll wait here until something happens."

That's the captain for you, definitely good at analyzing things. If he was here, would he be able to outsmart the captain? That's definitely be fun to watch for sure.

"Remember when the Oni shows up, we'll fight it to see what it's attack patterns are like. After a bit we'll have Jean run out and appear helpless in front of the Oni. That should be enough to get it to take her captive." The Captain explained.

"What if the Oni doesn't find Genie as it's type?" Just had to ask. The expression on her face was priceless.

"As a back up, we'll tire it out so it'll have to withdraw and head back to wherever it came from. From there the plan stays the same and we follow it."

With that we decided as a group to split up into two man teams and patrol around the fields. Genie got stuck with me, her disappointed look told me she'd rather have the captain with her for patrol.

We had several fields within our agricultural lands. A couple of them grew wheat, another potatoes, corn, and other crops.

"Hey Hide, why'd you get so riled up about me being bait anyways? Not that what you say will change my mind."

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost someone close to me again." That was a bit embarrassing to say for some reason.

"You know what happened back then wasn't your fault." Genie grabbed my hand trying to console me.

"I know! I'm alive because of them, and I'm grateful for that." Quickly letting go of her hand I put some distance between us.

"I'll be fine Hide, mom taught me how to use some fire magic. Plus dad taught me how to fight, and you know how he is when it comes to fights."

Just imagining what she just told me relieves me a little bit and gives me confidence to believe that she'll be alright.

"You've sparred with me enough to know how good I am Hide. I got this." Genie gave me a reassuring smile.

"Fine, Fine, you got me." Genie and I both looked at each other before laughing a bit.

"THE ONI IT'S HERE!" One of the farmers called out to us.

"IT'S IN THE POTATO FIELDS! HURRY!"

Genie and I looked a each other, nodded, and sprinted our way towards the potato fields.

"Everyone into formation, ranged units give me support fire!"

That was captain Izel's voice, we're almost there.

"Hide look it's the Oni!"

Getting closer to the sounds of battle, my eyes caught glimpse of a towering red fiend.

"What in the-" I was at a lost for words.

In front of us was, a tall red muscular humanoid. The Oni was definitely a lot more slender than a Hulk demon. Black hair, big white horn, and even a spiked club. This was definitely not going to be an easy fight.

"Genie!"

"I got it Hide!" Genie started chanting something in a different language after grasping her hands together.

"Dancing Gale." Green dots of energy emitted from Genie's hands. Each one took the shape of a shuriken and began spinning in place. Once they reached a certain speed they homed in on the Oni.

From what I could make out, the majority of her shuriken stuck onto the Oni for a bit before disappearing.

"That thing has some really tough skin." I commented.

"To tough for you Hide?" Genie remarked.

"Won't know until I sock that thing."

The two of us reached captain Izel who was now holding a spear.

"Great you two made it on the time. Stick to the plan." Captain Izel stabbed the butt of his spear into the ground.

"You three! Start providing cover fire for us! Plan starts now!" With Izel's order every single one of us in the town defense squad answered back with a hearty yes sir.

Speeding up, I tightened my right fist concentrating some of my energy into it. The energy pulsed white, shining even brighter as more energy went into it.

"STRAIGHT FLASH!" Calling out the name of my skill, my armored fist made contact with the Oni's abdomen.

Those abdominals were the real deal. I couldn't even twist my fist to increase the damage dealt. If anything, it felt more like he was hold my knuckles in place by contracting it's muscles.

Glancing upwards, the Oni looked down on me with a cocky grin. Was it enjoying this? Did it think this was enough to stop me?

"Don't you... LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Screaming at the top of my lungs and shaking hand free winding it up for another punch.

My rage began to build up. The Oni's grin still fresh in my mind, I began punching it in the gut with both hands, each punch filled with just a little bit of my energy.

With each strike my determination to make this giant drop to his knees became more and more prioritized.

"Hideyoshi look out!" Those words came from the captain. Without even a chance to see what he was talking about the Oni had raised it's club over head.

"Damn idiot!" I was shoved sideways into the ground which was followed by the sound of cracking earth.

The club had crushed the ground I was just standing on. Looking down, Genie had her arms around me coughing from the looming dirt cloud.

"Hey Genie are all right?"

"What do you think? You damn idiot!"

Genie scolded me with a punch to the face.

"What was th-"

"You almost died! Control your damn anger you power hungry idiot!"

She was right, I was getting pretty hot headed. It really could've been the death of me. The club being lifted back up reassured me of that.

"Hide your hood came off."

"Wait what?"

My fingers began combing through my hair. Usually it wouldn't be too much of a concern but a giant red hand firmly grasped Genie and I.

"Close, too close!" Genie squealed.

"Not my fault!"

The Oni brought us to his face. Even as it squints it's eyelids you I could follow it's eye movements. The Oni was definitely inspecting us for something.

"Wait a sec, don't tell me-" As soon as I thought that, the Oni nodded and started walking.

"It's taking me too?" I knew it! Damn this feminine face of mines!

"Psst Hide. Don't worry! At least the plan is in motion now!" Genie whispered, almost ready to burst out laughing.

"Don't go there Genie!"

"Operation maidens captured, success." Genie was holding in her laughter.

Annoyed at the fact that she was laughing, especially in the situation we were in, I tried squirming a little bit.

"Hide stop, they're rubbing against each other-"

"I told you not to go there-"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry just please stop moving like that otherwise-"

What's this soft feeling? My curiosity stopped my squirming, what was that softness? Looking at a flustered Genie my eyes slowly began their descent. I didn't realize this until now but, we're really up against each other.

"Genie, they're pretty soft."

As soon as my sentence finished, Genie gritted her teeth and gave me an angry look. She tilted her head back and before I knew it, I had already lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hide Arc**

 **Chapter 2**

Stupid Hide, I told him to stop squirming around, now my head hurts! I wish this girl stealing demon would just let us go already.

All I could see was dirt and rubble while the Oni kept his grip on us. It must've gotten tired from holding us perpendicularly cause now we're just way too close to the ground.

"Hey Oni! How much longer are you going to hold onto us like this?"

The damn thing just grunted back. Rude much?

"Where are you taking us?"

Again, another grunt.

Fed up with asking questions I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Hide was really knocked out for the count. Geez you'd think someone who'd spout about becoming stronger wouldn't black out after getting headbutted by a girl.

His body was so close, his chest was touching mines. He said they were soft... My cheeks felt hot. WAIT! What am I feeling flustered for? Stupid Oni, it's your fault for making me think these weird things. Captain Izel please hurry and come rescue me, wait us, I meant us.

How much time has passed? It feels like we've been walking forever. Of course Hide is still unconscious. Well I should've expected this much since I offered myself to be bait in the first place.

Really what was going through my mind that time? I only volunteered because I thought it'd get captain Izel to notice me some more. Being one of the several girls in the town defense squad, I was definitely pretty strong. Maybe not as strong as Azzy, but with a little more growing up and training I'd probably get there.

The captain is pretty strong and amazing unlike this reckless childhood friend of mine. Even better, it's because of his contract with Cernunnos that we were able to have any agriculture at all.

He can also be very kind and caring person. The captain always comforted me and gave me support when I first joined up with the town defense squad. Hide was leaving me behind in terms of accomplishments, and that made me feel like I couldn't make it. It's thanks to the captain that I feel like I can do anything.

What happened? Why'd we stop moving all of a sudden? Without even noticing, not only did we stop moving but it was pretty dark. There was some dim light radiating from somewhere, but it was hard to tell in this position.

"Hide wake up! Come on get up!" I eagerly whispered to Hide. No use he was still out of commission.

"AAH!" We were suddenly tossed away.

I'm glad I could finally move again, but he could've at least put us down more gently. The Oni gave us a short grunt and walked away.

"Hide!" Grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently I kept calling out his name to wake him up.

"Genie?"

"Finally you're up! Geez, even in situations like this you tend to sleep in huh?" I let go of his shoulders and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Is this the Oni's place?"

"Looks like it. He just tossed us here and walked away afterwards."

I caught a glimpse of Hide slowly rubbing his forehead. Sorry Hide, but you deserved that one.

"Hmm?" There was something soft under my foot. It wasn't too soft, but if felt like it had something hard in it.

Looking down it was a bit hard to see with the amount of light we were given. One, two, five... It was a human hand!

"Hide get over here!" He rushed over.

Feeling my way up from the hand I checked every inch.

"You wouldn't happen to work as a flashlight would you Hide?"

"Hold on." Hide's right gauntlet emitted a white light.

"Perfect, now let's see. It is a woman!"

This woman was unconscious, judging from her skin condition she was only brought here about a day ago.

"I don't recognize her clothes, and she doesn't match any of the descriptions the farmers gave us. Could she be from another town like ours?"

"It's possible Genie. If our town is existent, it's possible there are others out there fighting to survive just like us."

If anything I wanna wake this woman up and ask her a few things. Shaking her lightly there was a small reaction with her face as her eyes opened up slowly.

"Who are you people?" Her tone of voice was raspy like she was dehydrated.

"I'm Jean, this here is Hide. We're here to get rid of the Oni and recuse the girls he's kidnapped." Holding her hand I tried to make sure she felt comfortable around us.

"It's too late, the other girls here before me were taken elsewhere and haven't returned since. You could hear them screaming from here. I don't know what's happened to them, I don't even know how long I've been here. I'm too scared to get up or run away!"

The woman held the back of her head with both hands as she started sobbing.

"Let it all out lady. Hide and I will be sure to stop this from happening ever again. Will you tell us your name?"

"It's... Jane..." Her sobbing had gotten a bit lighter.

"Genie give me your hand." Hide said holding out his glowing hand.

Grabbing it, that glowing light seemed to travel it's way towards me enveloping my hand and glowing.

"Stay here with Jane, I'm going to go look around."

"Ok Hide, be careful."

Hide then left, his figure disappearing inch by inch. At first I didn't want him to leave us here all alone, but this light around my forearm relieved me of that.

"Jean, where are you from?" Jane asked.

"Our town doesn't have a name, weird isn't it?"

"Not at all. The village I came from just recently came up with a name."

"What's it called?"

"The Village of Hope. We thought the name would match since it's founding fueled our hopes of survival. Until that Oni showed up anyways."

"The Village of Hope huh? That really is a good name. You guys don't have any means of protecting yourselves?"

"Not really, well not anymore anyways. There was a nomad who stuck with us until the village was built. He had this gun that could shoot long distances, what was it called again-"

"A sniper rifle?"

"Yes that's it, a sniper rifle. He also had a small cute flying pet with him too."

"Why'd he leave?"

"He said it was up to us now to live up to the name of this village. Then he departed, leaving us on a winged bike that his pet turned into."

Okay wait what? His pet turned into a winged bike? I'm not even sure I want to ask anymore. But a lot of things have happened since the beginning of all this. There's no point being surprised about anything anymore. But that looked like it helped lighten the mood a little bit.

"Ms. Jane-"

"Please, just call me Jane."

"Alright Jane, if it's ok with you I could talk to my captain about sending over maybe a couple of our guys to help protect your village. I can't say they're the strongest out of all of us but at least some protection would be nice. We could even use them as a means to connect our two places together."

"That sounds wonderful Jean. I'm sure the people from my village would like that."

Giving me a big smile, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. When you think about it this way, in this time, it'd be best if we could all get together and help each other out.

There was a loud crashing sound echoing down to us. Did something happen to Hide? Please be alright.

There's a damn score to settle with that Oni, where could it be? I left Genie with that woman named Jane. They should be alright, if anything goes wrong that light I gave her will let me know. Tch, why is this cave barely even lit up anyways?

Oddly enough my powers are considered weird and abnormal, at least that's what Azzy told me. She told me that my powers felt like a mixture of demonic and celestial energy. There was no information anywhere on those two powers or energies mixing into one. The closest thing I could find was the power of Fallen Angels. They keep their attributes of light but it's darkened black to show their corruption. Even then, the power of Fallen Angels are considered demonic.

Whatever the case though, I'm just glad I could hone this power by regular means like everyone else. As far as I can remember, maybe a year or two after I was saved, there have been signs of people in our town being able to use these powers. Azzy says it's easier to just call it magic, maybe I should start calling it that too.

That time was called the Awakening Period, and with it we believed that it could be the answers we were looking for to survive in this world. Of course there are people like captain Izel and the pub owner who have contracts with gods, demons, and other higher beings. There are also those who are considered half breeds, like Genie for example. Her dad is human and her mother is a Djinn, which are supernatural beings in Islamic Mythology.

Of course it could be a form of evolution for us humans, but it could also be considered adaptation since in theory evolution takes a very very long time to occur.

All this thinking about other things is making my brain hurt. I need to find that Oni now!

"Son of a-" I have walked into a wall without even realizing it.

"That's it! GET OUT HERE NOW YOU DAMN ONI!" Charging my energy into my fist I gave the wall a Straight Flash and broke through it.

Is this another room? Watching my step and going through the hole, a cold chill ran up my spine.

"No please! Let me go! Don't come near me! NOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

That was a woman's scream. Running, I followed the cry for help. This time I ran into a door, falling over.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of this!" Opening it my body froze.

What my eyes saw, just drenched my legs with fear. The Oni was there, but it was the thing next to it that made my legs feel like mush. It was gigantic, and covered in purple fog. It's glowing red eyes pierced through it's fog and several tentacles protruded out of it. This room was well lit with purple flames in the center of the room.

"Oni you have served me well with these sacrifices. use your new found powers to get rid of that pest."

That thing in the purple fog spoke, it's voice sounded slithery and omnipotent. One of it's tentacles struck the Oni's head and began injecting something into it. You could see the bulges in the tentacle moving from the fog and into the Oni.

It's tentacle detached itself from the Oni and curled back up into the fog. The gigantic being in shrouded in the purple fog looked my way before disappearing without a trace.

What was that? That thing, that monster, it just felt so evil.

"YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME RIGHT HUMAN?"

The Oni spoke? More than that, what happened to it?

It's body was bulging with purple tumor like shoulders. There were cracks in it's skin that gave off eerie purple lights and it's face became bloated. Talk about really unnatural, and ugly.

"My master has granted me power! Now I'm even stronger!"

"Cocky bastard. You make it sound like you've already beaten me."

"Oh? Then how about I DESTROY YOU!" The deformed Oni laughed propelling itself off the ground.

What speed, it was coming in real fast. Gathering my energy into my right hand I clench my fist.

"STRRRAAAAIIIGHT-"

"THAT MOVE AGAIN? USELESS!"

"FLASH!"

Winding it up, I threw my punch at the incoming Oni.

"I'M NOT LOSING THIS TIME!"

My gauntlets connected with the Oni's face. What is this, hard rock? Too much force, I think he's slowly pushing me back.

"WHAT'S WRONG HUMAN? RUNNING OUT OF JUICE ALREADY?"

Why? WHY? Why can't I be strong enough? WHY? The soles of my boots couldn't take it anymore as they began to slide across the ground. What would Guza do?

"HIDE!"

Genie? What's she doing here? I thought I told her to stay with Jane? Maybe the captain and the others finally got here. Maybe I'll just take this blow, it probably wont kill me.

"Great the other woman is here! Maybe I'll have some fun with her after I'm done with you?"

That one got to me.

(Author's note, just something random, but it may help a bit. Please click on this link before reading the next part: watch?v=daPo6q4FXDw)

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

I want to smash this demon's face in so bad right now! Just a bit more power.

" _Guys, grab Hideyoshi and get behind me. This ones going to be a blast."_

Guza... Still saving my life even when you're not here. I remember it, that time in the Cathedral. Sorry, but let me try to be like you for a bit.

"First things first, I'M A GUY!" Yelling that out the energy in my fist spread throughout my entire arm.

"SECOND! How dare you kidnap those women and offer them up to that thing!" The energy spread out wards from my arm in the form of a glowing white aura.

"THIRD! You think getting better makes you more powerful? The bigger you are the harder you're going to fall!" I can feel it, I know what to shape it into. The glowing white aura formed itself into a giant, transparent version of my gauntlets that was about twice my size.

"FINALLY! I'm not just some human, my name is HIDEYOSHI, AND IT'S MY TURN NOW!"

One final push, I could feel it, my body stopped moving while his started shifting.

"Impossible, this can't be happening! I CAN'T LOSE TO A MERE HUMAN!"

"EAT THIS! GIGANTIC RIGHT!"

Pushing my right arm to the max and yelling it finally happened. The Oni's feet was off the ground making it easier to push him back. It felt light, running forward with all my might carrying the demon on my giant arm. Pulling my arm back a bit I slammed the Oni into the ground sandwiching the Oni between that and my power.

The Oni disintegrated along with my new technique. All my energy suddenly left my body, was this how Guza felt after using that move?

"HIDE!" Genie's voice sounded worried. About to fall I was stopped midway by some slender arms.

"Hey Genie... I did it.. I beat the Oni..."

"You did Hide, good job."

I'm tired, I think i'm going to sleep for a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hide Arc**

 **Chapter 3**

Opening my eyes all I see is a grey ceiling. Sitting up straight I noticed I was back in my room. When did I get back? It's cold-

"Where are my clothes?"

After feeling myself up I checked under the covers. Ok underwear still there, was it this color? Footsteps, they sounded light, was it Genie? Quickly getting out of bed and looking for clothes to put on, the doorknob began to turn.

My shorts! Darting towards them trying to put them on I accidentally stepped on the middle portion where the two leg holes connect making me trip over forward.

"Hide! Are you alright?"

Landing on my chin is not a good feeling. What's this breeze I feel?

"Uwaah! Hide! Pull up your pants!"

Rolling onto my back I can only guess what she's talking about. Genie was covering her face with both hands. Her whole face was red. Reaching down my sides I couldn't feel any sort of fabric. Oh no, this can't be happening!

"Genie whatever you do don't look!" Warning her my hands immediately reach for the drooping boxers.

After covering up my lower half to moral viewing standards I crawled back into my bed sitting cross legged. Genie had already regained her composure, she sat back to back with me.

"You've been knocked out for three days."

"THREE?"

"Yup, according to dad you used up too much energy."

"I had no choice, that Oni needed a beat down."

"It did, and you gave it a good one. But dad says you shouldn't use up all your power like that in one go. Especially without having a contract."

Contracts, an agreement made between two parties. Usually a human and a supernatural or mythological being or creature. Kind of like selling your soul to the devil except not always the case.

The agreements aren't always so life threatening. For example, captain Izel's contract with Cernunnos, in order to access his powers of nature and fertility the captain must help tend to the fields everyday and if he kills an animal he needs to offer it a certain prayer.

"The abducted girls, were there any traces of them?" I asked.

"There were corpses..."

"They weren't taken by something?"

"What do you mean taken?"

I explained to her what happened before she came into the room where the deformed Oni and I fought.

"That's why it looked like that... But no the corpses all looked like they were sucked dry of their fluids. They all looked mummified and had huge holes in their stomachs."

"How's Jane? Is she alright?"

"She left yesterday with a couple of guys from our town defense squad. We're hoping to establish some kind of relationship with the village she's from."

"That's good."

"Yup so now dad and captain Izel are trying to come up with some sort of treaty we could use with them."

"Sounds like things are starting to look up for us slightly."

"Yeah... Oh right dad wanted me to tell you when you woke up that there was something important he had to discuss."

"Did he say what it was?"

"Nope."

"Alright, I'll stop by later tonight then Genie."

Genie got off the bed and proceeded to the door. She stopped as soon as her hand reached the knob.

"Hide..."

"What is it?"

"You did your best, so don't blame yourself for the death of those women."

"Yeah... Got it..."

As soon as she left I curled up into a ball under my bed sheet.

"If only I found that place sooner..."

Strapping on my usual gear, the sun was already beginning to set. I hope it's not too crowded at this time.

Leaving the complex I thought it'd be alright to take my time. I have just recovered after all right?

The way there was pretty quiet. I could catch sounds of children playing and a couple of mothers calling them to come in. Rows of buildings, mostly houses, lined my path. Each one looking similar in style but different in materials. Our town is far from what it used to be before the world became like this but it's still home to everyone here.

Chatter and laughter could be heard a bit further ahead. That was a bit faster than I thought. The sign standing outside the building read, "Welcome to Terminal, loosen your Chained Wings with a drink and some food!" Chained Wings? I always wondered where the pub owner came up with a phrase like that.

Walking in you could smell the aroma of food and alcohol. It's good to see that business doesn't die out here. Quite literally this is the only place that acts like a restaurant. Since we don't have an established currency yet, the customers bring in their own ingredients and have them cooked into something.

"Hideyoshi, what brings you here?" A familiar voice, captain Izel was at a table to my right.

"Captain, just stopping by upon request."

"Is that so? Carry on then, oh and good work on the Oni request."

"Thanks captain." Giving something like a salute I made my way towards an empty seat at the bar table.

"Oh Hide you made it!" Genie was working the bar table tonight.

"Where's the owner?"

"Hold on for a bit." Genie walked through a door and a few seconds later came back out with an older man who was dressed in sweats and using a katana as a cane.

"Hey pub owner you wanted to see me?"

"Knock the owner thing off kid. As true as it may be you can just call me uncle." The rugged man leaned over to me.

"At least let me include your name, uncle Ethan."

"That's more like it."

This man, Ethan, was part of the group that saved me all those years back. He is also the owner of this place and Genie's father. When uncle Ethan took me in, I wasn't expecting him to have a daughter or any child at all.

"So what do I owe the summons uncle?" I asked as uncle Ethan went quiet for a bit.

"Do you remember the cathedral?"

"Why are you bringing that up now uncle? Isn't it in ruins now?"

Considering that brief pause something must be up.

"It's back."

"What do you mean it's back?"

"The cathedral, it's not in ruins anymore."

"How?"

"I don't know the details and I haven't seen the place myself yet. But one of the regulars mentioned it. He was chasing his target when it ran into that fallen city. His target ended up running all over until he saw it run towards the direction of the cathedral."

"This is the part where you tell me he saw the cathedral standing in all its glory right?"

"Well yeah."

"That's more than enough of this nonsense, I'm going." Standing up I made my way towards the exit.

"Hey kid get back here I'm not done talking yet!"

I turned around, "What else is there to say? I'm making preparations tonight and leaving ASAP."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am. Even if there's a slim chance that what he said is true then it's most likely Chronos will be there too."

There's no more time to wait, I have a bone to pick with Chronos, along with some questions.

"That's why I said we're not done talking yet. Now sit back down!" Giving up I went back to my seat.

"There's no need for you to rush, I issued out a request on the board over there." Uncle Ethan pointed at the giant board with the word quests on it. There isn't always too many requests on there but most of them include physical labor.

"When's the deadline for it uncle Ethan?"

"Tomorrow at noon. So you have until then to prepare before we head out."

"We? Are you coming along too?"

"Not just dad but me too Hide!" Said Genie, giving me a peace sign.

I can understand Ethan wanting to go but why would he agree to bring along Genie?

Back in my room, after stripping down into my underpants I lay down on the bed. It's not until noon but I still feel pretty anxious to sleep. Chronos, if you're really there tomorrow be prepared. I'll make him talk, and if Guza and Vincent are dead he'll be next.

Seriously though, will we be strong enough? What if he has all those minions again? Or worse he has even stronger ones? I'm not taking any chances, I'm going now!

Strapping all my gear on again felt weird. Rations and healing ointments all accounted for too. Turning the knob I open the door and take a step out. Looking back at my room, I might not be coming back to it. Oh well they can divide my stuff up if they like. Closing the door and locking it there was someone leaning on the wall next to my door.

"Dad was right, you really would try to go out on your own Hide." It was Genie, she rood there grinning at me.

"I've already made up my mind Genie-"

"Yes, yes, dad knew you would say that too that's why I'm coming with you."

I grabbed Genie's shoulders firmly.

"Why did you agree to come along? It's not safe! You don't know what we're up against here!"

"You idiot, that's why I'm coming along. To stop you from doing something stupid."

"Even so-"

"There's nothing to worry about Hide. Dad even lent me Fujin!"

There was a breeze and a firm grip on my shoulder. Looking behind it a muscular green humanoid was standing tall. He had two small horns protruding from his forehead and a green sash sticking up behind him. Judging by the grip I let go of Genie's shoulders giving an awkward smile.

"Alright, let's be sure to watch each other's backs." I held out my hand for a fist bump.

"Of course we're friends aren't we?" Genie bumped her fist into mines.

Having Fujin around was actually pretty convenient. As soon as we left the town Fujin summoned a giant green cloud and made us ride on it. The ride was pretty comfortable, probably the most relaxing one I've been on.

However I was curious about something so I had to ask Genie about it.

"Genie, you said uncle Ethan lent you Fujin right?"

"Yup! What about it?"

"Isn't he still under contract with him?

"Hmm... I'm not sure how to explain it but their contract together has already been completed."

"If I remember correctly, the term was to help find Fujin's brother Raijin right?"

"That's the one! But if my memory serves right Raijin also formed a contract with dad to show his gratitude for reuniting him with his brother."

"That's pretty cool."

"Sure is! Besides that though I think Fujin has taken a liking to us over the years so it's my belief that he wants to stay regardless of the contract." Genie gave off a big smile.

"Sounds like you got a bigger family now huh?"

"Exactly!"

A family huh? The thought of my parents crossed my mind. There was a time when we were happy, but even that can't help me remember their faces anymore.

"Hey Hide I think we're now!" Yelled Genie who was peering off the edge of our cloud.

Scurrying to the edge closest to me I look over and see the ruins of a destroyed city quickly approaching. There bulging at the center of the city stood the cathedral. It really is back up again. Chronos you better be in there.

"Hey Fujin can you let us down near the entrance inside the city?" I asked.

Just as I had asked, Fujin carried us down to the designated area. Shortly after touching down a wave of intent to kill swept over me.

"Genie!"

"Way ahead of you Hide!" Genie put her hands together and quickly took a stance.

Putting her left foot in front of the other and sticking her hands outwards green lights of energy formed around her fingertips. She twisted her upper body a bit, forcing her hands to move which left behind trails of the energy flowing from her fingers.

The murderous intentions turned hostile. Shadows jumped from our surroundings, their glowing red eyes piercing daggers at us.

"Hide!" That was my signal to duck.

"WIND SPHERE!" Genie called out.

Stirring wind and splitting earth rustled my ears. From what I could see, a green dome of raging wind was keeping the enemies at bay. Each enemy that tried to hit our defense would find itself either being torn to shreds or deflected backwards, sometimes both.

"It's ok now Genie, there's no more enemies."

Genie dropped to her knees and our protective layer was now gone with the wind.

"That move drains me all the time." Genie's breathing was slightly heavy.

"Still, no regular human could pull off what you just did without a contract."

"Is that your way of trying to console me Hide?"

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Well then all hail the mighty me! As compensation carry me the rest of the way."

Laughing a bit a walked over in front of her and knelt down.

"Alright hop on."

"Uweh? No way!"

"You asked for a carry, so get on."

"That would've been fine if we were younger but-"

"Fine, I get it, I'll carry you this way." I scooped my left arm under the backs of Genie's knees and had my right arm at on her back ready to stop her from falling.

"Hide what are you-"

"Since you don't want the piggy back ride, you get the princess carry!"

Picking her up I started walking forward.

"HIDE! PUT ME DOWN THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" Genie kept flailing around. It was getting hard to hold her so I put her down.

"Make up your mind Genie. Do you want to be carried or walk on your own?"

"I'll walk on my-" Before she could finish her sentence, Genie fumbled on her legs a bit. I grabbed her by her hand to help support her catching herself.

"I'll take the piggy back ride..." Finally giving in I knelt down in front of her and proceeded with the piggy back ride.

"Oh? This is fairly sudden. Who would've thought that little boy from back then would actually return here?"

"Master what would you have us do?" Asked one of my demon puppet servants.

"Nothing yet, let's welcome them with open arms. This marks a special occasion, bring me some chains, I have a gift for him."

"Yes master." The puppet demon disappeared into the shadows.

What a splendid day this is, it's too bad I'm not at my full strength. Doesn't matter, if he can't beat me as I am now there's no way the future will change.


	5. Chapter 4

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hide Arc**

 **Chapter 4**

"That Hide, what was he thinking? Carrying me like that..."

It was my turn for night watch. After our little encounter earlier, we decided it was best to rest until morning. Hide let me rest first seeing as I tired myself out a bit before.

It's weird, I never would've guessed we'd be sleeping in the ruins of a city. Still can't believe that dad and uncle Vincent found Hide here. I bet this fallen city still looked the same ten years ago. There were signs of other things passing by and making their homes here.

We took refuge in a broken down building. There was a big gaping hole that led us into what appeared to be a lobby area. There was also no ceiling, we didn't find out about that until after we entered.

"Stupid Hide... Hey Fujin, you there?"

Appearing in front of me, a green ball of energy shaped itself into a miniature version of Fujin's head. Fujin reassures me with a nod and floats right beside me.

"Is this Chronos guy really that powerful?" Fujin nods in response.

"I do miss uncle Vincent too, although the only thing I remember was his fedora and glasses. I have no clue what Guza was like, dad never had any chances to introduce him."

Fujin started moving around and made weird expressions.

"Are you trying to show me what he's like?" With another nod, Fujin continues his weird gestures. Couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Ok I'm not sure if I understand you, but he seems reckless? Energetic?" Fujin nodded to all my responses.

"Sounds like Hide... Fujin do you think we'll win tomorrow?" Fujin didn't respond.

"It really is a maybe then huh? Hide will definitely be giving it his all tomorrow so I'll give it my all too!"

"What's she mumbling about over there I wonder?"

I was having a hard time getting to sleep. Genie was mumbling something a bit away so that was part of the cause but not so much. This place, did it used to be a hotel or something? I'm glad I was able to find a cushioned bench to lie down on.

We're heading straight for the cathedral as soon as the sun hits. We gotta at least lower the burden a bit before uncle Ethan arrives. We'll have somewhat of a supply of reinforcements. No use thinking too much now, better try and get some sleep.

"So bright, why is it so bright? Wait sunlight! Oh no I fell asleep during my watch!" Getting up I ran over to where Hide was supposedly sleeping.

Oh no he's not here! Maybe he didn't notice I was asleep?

"Genie..." The eerie voice came from behind me. I could feel my shoulders tense up and my legs getting stuff.

"Hide... I umm... Came to wake you up! Looks like you got up early this time!" Stuttering, I hope he believes it.

"Hmm is that so? Some snoring woke me up so I went to go find the source."

"No way! I don't snore-"

"Caught you."

"I'm sorry please forgive me!" I clasped my hands together as if I were praying.

"It's alright, I just wanted to tease you."

"HIDE!"

Honestly, first thing in the morning. Hmm? There's something odd about him.

"Hide, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hide replied giving me a weak smile.

"You know, we've known each other for long time now. You can't fool me Hide, you're nervous aren't you?"

Hide took a few steps away from me and placed his hands behind his head.

"Hide, you don't have to worry so much. Dad will be coming with help later and then-"

"Then what? More casualties?"

Are you serious right now Hide? Clenching my fist I walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

(Author's Note: Play this on repeat until I note down where to stop" watch?v=-Ug070QK674")

"Listen up! I'm sick and tired of all you're DAMN MOOD SWINGS! One moment you're not giving a shit and risking your life, the next you're all sad and depressed! Now you're getting COLD FEET?" I pulled Hide's collar tighter.

"What would you know?"

"Huh?"

"You've never lost anyone close to you right in front of you before have you? Do you know what it's like?"

"No I don't! But I can imagine!"

"Imagine? Give me a break Genie-" the remark just pushed me to my limit. With my free hand clenching real hard I socked Hide's left cheek.

"YOU'RE THE BIGGET DAMN IDIOT EVER! Of course I can imagine-" The creeping tears started dripping down my face.

"Why do you think I'm here with you? I told you before we left, I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

What am I doing? Why am I saying these things? Slowly, my hands and arms slide towards the back of Hide's head pulling him into my chest.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you... You're irreplaceable Hide..."

"Genie..." Hide pushed me back a bit and tilted his head back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hide screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Getting up myself I walked away from Hide. I think it's best I leave him alone for now. Really though, making me say embarrassing things like that. Hide you idiot...

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

All of my feelings, all of them being thrown at the reasons behind the deaths of the people close to me. My eyes screaming tears out of their sockets.

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!"

Who am I really blaming?

"EVERYTHING!"

Stop it already...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

That's enough, please...

"Everything... It's my fault isn't it?" I was on my knees and palms crying.

"Hey-"

"They all died because of me."

"Hello-"

"Because of me-"

(Author's note: You can stop that the link here and play this one " watch?v=tQaxbhubmQM")

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" A kid's voice? Looking for the direction it came from a pair of clawed feet connected with the left side of my face and I was sent tumbling over a couple of feet.

"Finally you've stopped crying. Geez it was getting annoying just listening to you."

Rubbing my bruised face I make out what looked to be a bipedal red baby dragon. It had a white headband and wore a matching white judo Gi with the sleeves ripped off.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it a bit rude to ask someone who they are without introducing yourself first?" The baby dragon spat towards the side. What came out wasn't saliva but a miniature fireball that vanished before hitting anything.

"Sorry, I'm Hideyoshi... Wait hold up! What gives you the right to lecture me about being rude? You drop kicked me in the face you gecko!"

"Huuuuuuh? You trying to pick a fight?" The baby dragon and I butted heads trying to push each other into submission.

"Alright that's enough Ddraig." Said a male voice. Judging by his tone, he was probably a bit older than me.

(Author's Note: Idk how long it takes for you to read, so if the above link is still playing you can stop it here)

"But Master And-"

"Ddraig! Have you forgotten what I told you regarding my name?" The ground began to shake a little. A small vibe of energy ran throughout the whole building as if it were scanning it.

"No Master. Please forgive my rudeness." The baby dragon called Ddraig bowed forward In a 45 degree angle.

"Raise your head Ddraig you are forgiven."

(Author's note: Play this on a repeat " watch?v=5C9QVGjvqj0")

Wait what? How long was he standing there? Next to Ddraig stood a man in a olive green suit. The suit was open with the sleeves rolled up. Under the suit was a grey collared that was buttoned up only to his chest. He wore a matching slacks and grey shoes, and had a long barreled gun strapped to his back.

The man had a small and thin white stick protruding between his lips. I assume it's an unlit cigarette. He had wild like hair, and a white visor with red lens that he seemed to be using for eyewear.

"Judging by your face you didn't know I was here the whole time did you?"

"I uh... No..."

"At least you're honest. You can call me Oven, your name is Hideyoshi right?"

Nodding slowly I get back up on my feet and dusting myself off.

"Oven? What kind of name is that?"

"Think of it as a code name. So what brings you and the girl outside all the way to these ruins?"

So he knows I'm not by myself. This guy is a lot sharper and than I thought. I don't think lying is going to get me on his good side.

"We're here to investigate the cathedral that suddenly built itself back up after ten years later."

"Is that so? We just came back from there and we didn't find anything."

"No way! Are you sure?"

"Are you calling Master a liar?" Scolded Ddraig.

"Easy Ddraig. The thing is we couldn't find anything there. The only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that it looks brand new both inside and out."

"Is that it? Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary?"

"Look kid, the world we live in now is far from ordinary. Best remember that if you want to stay sane."

"Alright..."

"Kid you gotta stop being such a Debbie downer."

"Huh? A what?"

"Basically stop being so depressed all the damn time. I don't know what you've been through but that's no reason to stay that way. You seem to be too caught up in the past."

Caught up in the past huh?

"About to figure something out? Good, I'm gonna get going then."

"Thank you Oven!" Copying Ddraig from earlier I bowed in gratitude.

"Oh before I go, there was something weird in the cathedral."

"What was it?"

"There were a couple of odd statues that were suspended midair by chains."

"Statues?"

"Yup, well you'll see when you go there. Later kid." Oven walked continued on his way.

"If you'll excuse us. Master wait up!" Ddraig bowed to me before catching up with Oven.

(Author's note: You can stop the above link here)

Maybe I really am stuck in the past? A bit frustrated, I punched the debris nearest to me leaving it with a small crack. There's just too much things to go about right now. It's probably time I find Genie so we can head to the cathedral.

Right outside the entrance I found Genie waving off at the distance. I wonder if she was waving goodbye to Oven and Ddraig?

"Genie..." Calling out to her she turned around slowly. The smile she had put on for saying goodbye turned into a small grin. I'm guessing she's still pretty mad at me.

(Author's note: play this on repeat " watch?v=N4_wifjVkmA")

Walking up to her felt kind of awkward. I could at least apologize though.

"Hide..."

"IM SORRY!" We both blurted out.

"Huh? No I'm more sorry!" Again we said the same words simultaneously. After a pause of awkward silence we both started laughing.

"Hide stop copying me."

"Nope, I think you're copying me."

Genie lightly hit me in the shoulder, her laughter dying out.

"For real Genie, I'm sorry. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"And?"

"Getting depressed won't help solve or fix anything."

"And?"

"You're really putting me on the spot here you know?"

"You're not going to shoulder everything by yourself anymore right?"

"Haha I won't I promise."

"Good then I forgive you. I'm sorry for hitting you and saying all those things I said."

"No need to worry, I'll take it as a little painful wake up call."

"Now that that's settled let's head over there already before dad gets here."

"Yeah let's. By the way did you meet Oven and Ddraig?"

"Yeah sure did. They seem nice."

(Author's note: Can stop the link above here)

The cathedral, still exactly the same as it was back then. Just like Oven said, it looks like it has been untouched by time. Or rather it returned to how it was because of time.

"Woah this place is huge." Said a bewildered Genie.

"I'm going in." I pushed open the doors.

Inside was exactly the same as before. Large space, stained glass windows, the altar at the end, and a shadowy figure sitting on top of said altar.

(Author's note: play this on repeat " watch?v=jdPjGTbnw1s")

"It can't be! CHRONOS!"

"Hide what's wrong?" Genie was tugging on my sleeve.

The shadowy figure hopped off his seat and began walking down the flight of steps.

"If it isn't the little girl that wandered in here with those three fools. Oh wait that's right, you're a boy."

"Chronos... So it really is you! I'm going to kill you!" Getting ready to rush him I was pulled backwards, choking on my shirt collar.

"Hide, what did we just discuss not too long ago? I trust you remember correct?"

"He's right there-"

"You remember correct?" Genie's face started to scare me. For a moment there I thought I saw the whites of her eyes, and a sinister grin with smoke coming out of it.

"Alright I got it I got it!" Taking a few deep breaths she finally let go of me.

"This is Chronos?" She asked.

"That's right half breed." Answered Chronos.

"You... It's all your fault. You killed Guza and Vincent!" I yelled.

"Easy there boy. On the contrary, I haven't killed anyone anyone over the years. Although my minions might have." Chronos chuckled.

"LIAR! I SAW YOU STAB GUZA WITH YOUR SCYTHE!" I burst out.

How dare he lie in front of my face like that.

"You have plagued me to be some kind of murderous beast. Maybe it's a good thing I prepared these gifts for you." Chronos faces towards the altar and claps his hands twice.

The cathedral begins to light up. The source of the lights were the little torches plastered on every pillar and wall. My eyes scanned the entire room, what gifts was he talking about. That's when I recalled what Oven said. Weird statues suspended in midair by chains.

"Hide... Up above the altar... Are those-" My head ignored whatever sentence she was going to finish and turned towards the space above the altar.

There were two statues bound by chains, both human in shape. The one on the right looked like it had a fedora and glasses sculpted onto it. The chains were tied around his torso with his arms on his sides.

The left one was a little different. Tied up the same way, but there were two sculpted wings of flames that looked like they were trying to shield its body. I felt a sense of nostalgia looking at these statues. Why?

"Hmm? What's wrong boy? Haven't you noticed?" Asked Chronos.

"Noticed what?"

"Maybe this will help a bit." Chronos snapped his finger.

The statue on right started to crack from the bottom. As the pieces fell they revealed a human foot. Slowly the crumbs began to pick up speed, I didn't want to believe it but I was starting to learn why I was feeling so nostalgic.


	6. Chapter 5

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hide Arc**

 **Chapter 5**

The pieces rain down even faster matching the pace of my beating heart, I didn't want to believe it. As soon as the face started to crumble I tried to look away but my body was telling me no.

"UNCLE VINCENT!" Cried out Genie.

Turning towards her and seeing the tears roll down her face erased any doubts I had. If that was Vincent, then does that mean... Quickly shifting my attention to the other hanging statue my eyes began to water.

"Now do you get it boy?" Chuckled Chronos.

"What's your goal? Why do you have them?" I threw my arm to the side demanding an explanation.

"Woah what the hell? Why am I hanging from here? Why am I naked?" Screamed a familiar voice.

Catching our attention we looked towards Vincent's statue. He was alive, so to speak.

"Uncle Vincent it really is you!" Genie dropped to her knees suddenly covering her eyes.

"Hmm? Wait that hair color... little Jean? Is that you little Jean?" The hanging Vincent swung himself to get a closer look.

"Yes uncle it's me!" As soon as she answered, an overwhelming force of power shot straight through us.

(Author's note: Can play this for a bit " watch?v=JSUlWl27lDk")

"ENOUGH! Boy if you want to know the answer then you'll have to beat it out of me." Chronos removed his hood revealing the same neatly kept beard and pointy eared man from back then.

Clenching my right fist, I empower it with some energy and walked towards Chronos.

"Genie, try to see if you can get those two down. I'll handle Chronos in the mean time."

"But Hide-"

"No buts, you're the only one who can reach them right now."

"Alright, but I'm coming to help right afterwards."

"Fine by me."

Genie got back up on her feet and wiped away her tears. Putting more power into my fist it began to spread throughout my entire arm.

"Come at me boy!" Taunted Chronos.

Picking up my pace, I leapt up a bit aiming my empowered fist at Chronos.

"STRAIGHT FLASH!"

Chronos raised his hand catching my technique. It was a power struggle, but I could tell that right now I can take him.

Now's my chance! Just hold on tight Hide, I'll rescue them no problem. Clasping my hands together I concentrated my energy towards my feet. After feeling for the right amount I ran across the hall towards the wall at the end.

"Fujin can you get a couple of clouds ready?" After hearing an affirming grunt I stuck my first foot against the wall.

"Ninja Technique: Float Shoes!" Using the momentum I ran up the cathedral wall getting to a point where I can spot the chains holding uncle Vincent and the other statue.

"Fujin on the ready!" Clasping my hands together again I had to imagine something sharp enough to cut those chains.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" Pulling my hands apart a glowing green shuriken formed in between them. It expanded in size in sync with my arms pulling apart and began spinning wildly.

Aiming it correctly, I let it loose on the chains cutting right through like a hot knife towards butter. Both uncle Vincent and the other statue fell towards green clouds waiting right below them.

"Fujin bring them outside, I'll be right there!" The two clouds began moving towards the cathedral entrance.

"Hold it right there!" Chronos commanded still in a deadlock with Hide.

Chronos held out his hand, some weird energy engulfed his hand only to disappear.

"Dammit it boy!"

"Your fight's with me bastard!" Hide yelled as the power engulfing his right arm grew even fiercer.

"GIGANTIC RIGHT!"

Watching while making my way towards the outside, the power in Hide's right arm formed the shape of a giant transparent gauntlet the slowly started to push Chronos down.

(Author's Note: You can stop the link above here)

What a day I've been having so far. Right after waking up I find myself naked bound to some chains hanging from a ceiling. Now I'm in a green cloud being carried off to who knows where. At least I know Fujin is the owner of this nimbus, I wonder if that means Ethan is nearby?

Trying to climb out of the cloud, the most I could do was stick my head out. I'm still pretty much naked so it's probably best if it's only my head sticking out.

Something is really bugging me though, there was an older girl that looked just like Ethan's kid calling me uncle.

"Uncle Vincent!"

"Yeah she was calling me just like that-"

"Uncle!" Some arms wrapped around my head and the soft feeling of a growing girl's bosom pressed against me.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second. You can't be little Jean. The last time I saw her, she was barely up to my knees!" The arms that held me tight loosened their grip.

"I can't explain too much right now uncle but it's been ten years since we last saw each other."

"Ten years? No way! The last thing I remember was Guza going out of control and then-"

"That's what I'm trying to say uncle! All of that happened a long time ago. I don't how to explain it myself but I'm just glad you're still alive!" Once again my head became entangled in the arms of my supposed god daughter.

Speaking of which, that statue hanging near me earlier.. It looked an awful lot like Guza.

"JEAN! IS THAT YOU? HEY!"

Who is that? He sounds really familiar.

"DAD!"

"Dad?" I murmured.

Oh man, what the heck is going on?

(Author's Note: Play this here " watch?v=FU5c7-5xG-o")

"Hmm? Well then, it seems like unwanted company has decided to show itself." Explained Chronos who was still resisting my Gigantic Right.

"Looks like uncle Ethan made it here right on time. Your end is near Chronos." I could feel it, Chronos's legs were starting to bend.

"I don't think so. I rather keep this as a one on one. MINIONS!" Chronos commanded.

I could feel them crawling into my senses like ants on my skin. A mass of small killing intents began to circle the cathedral.

"What did you do Chronos?" I said abruptly.

"I just told you boy! I rather keep our battle as a one on one. But I think it's time I got a bit more serious."

What the hell was he talking about? Wait there it is, my chance! For a moment Chronos's resistance grew weak. Putting the rest of my effort into it, I slammed my skill as hard as I could into the ground.

"Alright got... Wait what?"

There were no traces of Chronos after my technique released itself. How did he dodge that? I felt him just before the blow landed.

"Too naive boy." Chronos whispered into my ear.

By reflex I swung my right arm in a back handed fashion but it hit nothing but air.

"You really are pretty straight forward aren't you boy?" Chronos whispered again into my other ear.

"SHUT UP!" Bringing my right arm towards his voice again with enough momentum only to hit nothing again.

"Really, you're being way too rash boy. Allow me to clarify everything for you."

Chronos appeared right below me crouching down right under my right arm.

"It's not surprising you don't know who I am. After all given your age, no one was probably able to teach you anything about mythology."

What the? My stomach! It felt like three different parts of my abdomen were caving in from his blows. So fast, I didn't even realize he was in a position to hit me.

"I am Chronos! The personification of time!" Receiving another blow to my chin my vision slowly started to fade.

(Author's Note: You can stop the above link here)

What's this feeling? It's almost as if that bastard old man's powers are weakening. This is probably our chance to finally get out of here.

"Hey student servant, get over here!" I called out as my voice echoed throughout my collection of books.

"Since when did I become your servant? Aren't we partners?"

Appearing in a burst of flames knelt a young man with long crimson red hair and goldenrod eyes just like my own. He was wearing a raggedy black cloak that taught I him how to make.

"Be quiet and just listen to what your master has to say."

"Quite frankly, I liked the old you a lot better."

"Why you... WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOARD FLAT SHRIMP?"

"Will you please stop putting words into my mouth... master..."

"At least you seem to know your place. Well whatever I'll brush off your rude remarks because what I have to say is important."

"You have my deepest gratitude... master..."

This student servant of mines, always with look of disappointment when he talks to me.

"Looks like you'll be leaving this place soon."

"You mean it?

"Sure seems like it, so you should probably get yourself ready."

"Alright! Maybe I can show off a blazing introduction with a fiery spectacle."

I swear he drives me nuts with all the damn puns. Well whatever, I could do with a change of location myself.

Dammit! This stupid bastard! What's with all this personification of time stuff? Like hell I'm losing! Biting my own lip helped me out with pulling myself together. I'm not gonna lie, but that blow to the chin really shook me up.

"Oh still standing boy?" Chronos complimented as he took a step backward from me.

"Stop calling me boy... My name is Hideyoshi..." Panting for breath that was all I could mutter.

What am I supposed to do in this situation? If he's this so called whatever of time, that means he can control it right? Screw that, that sounds so damn broken. There's gotta be a trick to it, come on Hide think.

"Boy is a good enough name for you. You seem troubled, still trying to figure out what I can do? I'll just tell you." Chronos chuckled before disappearing from sight.

(Author's Note: Play this here " watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8")

"A personification of time means I represent it."

"THERE!" Chronos was right behind me, his back facing towards me. Reaching out to him, I grabbed onto his clothing.

At least that's what I thought. Grasping my hand I felt nothing.

"I can slow down time allowing me to dodge your easily predicted attacks." Chronos was standing in the exact same spot. My hand was just above his shoulder grabbing at nothing.

"It is also possible to speed up time like so-" Chronos turned pulled both of his arms back.

It was tough trying to brace myself. My knees were weak, and my arms were heavy. Blinking twice Chronos's face appeared in breathing range of mines. Six blows, all to various parts of my body. There was even a cracking noise, was that a bone from my body?

"Lastly, just like you saw with those statues, I can also freeze time. What do you think, feel powerless yet boy?" Chronos just laughed as pushed me over with just his finger.

What the actual... Am I really this powerless against him or is he just really that strong?

"To think you're a singularity, I am actually really disappointed."

"What are you spouting out now? Singularity?" I asked puking shortly after.

(Author's Note: You can stop the above link here)

Chronos squatted in front of me placing his open palm near my face.

"You see boy, as one who represents time, I'm also allowed to see the past and future."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"That's the thing boy, your future interests me."

In Chronos's hand a rectangular panel materialized and showed nothing but white.

"What's this supposed to be?"

"This is what I use to see into someone's future, and this is what I see when I try to look into yours."

Staring at the panel that portrayed only white, I just didn't get it.

"So what? Do I have no future or something?" As soon as I asked, Chronos clasped his hand closed making the panel disappear.

"In a way yes, but speaking literally I can't view anything that happens after your present time."

I couldn't do anything but stay silent and wait for another answer.

"Because I can't view your future, that's what makes you a singularity. In other words, what you do affects your future, and the the future of others."

"I don't believe that! If that's true then I'm dying right here because right now you're still standing."

Chronos chuckled again walking away from me this time.

"Well that is one possible outcome. Do you want to die?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then show me your conviction! Show me what it is that you want to do boy!"

(Author's Note: Play this here " watch?v=daPo6q4FXDw" feel free to let it play for a bit before reading on)

Screw this, move stupid legs, I need to stand up.

"That's it, that's what I want to see boy!" Chronos stuck his left hand out and a golden scythe appeared in it.

Why did we come here? Vincent seems fine, but Guza is still trapped in stone. I thought they died, but now they're just outside those doors. My body feels hot, but at least I'm finally standing up again.

"CHRONOS! GET THIS STRAIGHT!" I pointed my right index finger at him, my vision turning transparent red.

"YES! COME BOY COME!" Chronos held his scythe with both hands getting ready to strike.

"MY NAME IS HIDEYOSHI, AND IT'S MY TURN NOW! PREPARE YOURSELF!"

I could feel the energy burning up inside of me. It started flowing out of my body in a violent red surge.


	7. Chapter 5x

**A World Reborn: Special 1**

This is just a bit of a makeup for not having a chapter last week. Hope you guys enjoy!

Our story takes place in the year 2035, this however this takes place 15 years prior to where it all began.

In the year 2020, creatures surfaced from within their confinements of the earth. These creatures were given names such as monster or demon, the latter being much more correct as they announced themselves as such.

Around the world, each country's military did as much as they could to save lives, and purge these demons. Scientists gathered from all over to research and experiment for any sort of breakthrough or countermeasure to this blight.

Within the next year, the attacks by demons suddenly became more ferocious. Demons hailing names from the book of Solomon suddenly appeared. The most infamous one, Berith, laid waste to countless cities all over with his legions of demons.

For the next two years humanity was cut in half. It was then heaven answered the prayers of man sending their forces to intervene. Bloodshed continued, and betrayal amongst all three factions began to occur. Angels became fallen angels, demons introduced contracting with humans, and humans continued researching with live samples from both sides.

As the fifth year approached all factions suffered immense casualties and without any notice stopped their battles with one another. During this time, other events would occur. Gods and other mythological beings of different beliefs and cultures started to appear. Wastelands sudden became green, ocean currents wildly changed, creatures only seen in fairy tales also made their appearances.

As if they were needed to help restore some of the balance that was lost it still wasn't enough. With the appearances of such beings humans decided that making use of their powers would be beneficial in the long run. Similar contracts used by the demons were established with these supreme beings, if that didn't work capturing and subduing followed next. The discovery of mixed breeds also surfaced around this time.

During the next ten years until the present time followed the events of a group of three friends and a young boy with mysterious powers would change the world. Humans began adapting to such wild changes. They were able to access natural energies around them as well as the energies stored within.

This phenomenon was called "The Awakening", where humans would come to learn how to use and control mana, turning it into what's commonly known as magic. Beforehand magic was only possible through contracting, or rather unlocked through contracting.

Within this ten year time frame, demon attacks slowly started to rise. Berith appeared again, making one of the few human cities his own domain...


	8. Chapter 6

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 6**

"DAD!" Cried out little Jean as she ran into the arms of her supposed father.

Wait a minute, if little Jean looks like that, and she called the older looking gentleman dad... No way...

"There's someone you need to meet dad!" Jean started pulling on her father's arm bringing him closer to me.

I didn't notice it earlier but there was a younger blonde individual with him. They approached closer, for some reason I was feeling nervous.

"It's been awhile since you two last saw each other! Presenting uncle Vincent!" Little Jean stuck her hands out towards my cloudy self.

Staring, all we did was stare at each other. By the look on his face and the feeling in mines, we were both trying really hard to asses the situation.

"What did people call me in middle school and why?" Jean's father asked.

If they really are who they say they are then I got his answer as well as a question to prove who I am.

"Goku because of your hair. What did I make Cas Cas do in Suey's classroom?"

Jean's "dad" laughed it off. Oh man seriously? It's really been that long?

"You made her try to touch her back with just her elbows saying she couldn't do it!"

"You got older Ethan." I chuckled.

"And you haven't aged a day Vincent." With a couple of tears running down Ethan's face we gave each other a smile.

The younger individual approached Ethan and whispered into his ear.

"I know. Everybody prep yourselves, we've got company."

Looking behind Ethan, a bunch of imps and puppet demons started enclosing on us.

"Aren't these Chrono's minions?" I asked.

Wait a minute something else was bugging me. I looked at the other cloud that was next to me. Guza! Maybe he's still unconscious too!

"Little Jean! Can you check the statue next to me? Is anything happening to it right now?"

Jean nodded, asking Fujin to make the other green cloud disappear.

"It feels really hot, and it's starting to crumble a little bit."

Dammit Guza! Every time you make us worry!

"Ethan, we gotta protect Guza until he's back to normal."

"Guza? Wait he's not dead?"

"Just look at the statue your daughter is next to."

Ethan squinted his eyes examining the statue from top to bottom.

"I swear, Guza always makes us worry about him."

That's always something we can agree on.

"Dad, Hide is fighting Chronos all by himself inside!" Said little Jean.

"We better make sure none of these minions get inside then. Izel stand in the back near the statue and the guy wrapped in Fujin's cloud. Jean with me."

The one named Izel stood in between me and the statue of Guza. It's a good thing the entrance to the cathedral was right behind us. That means that Hide person can fight uninterrupted until we take care of the mess here.

(Author's Note: You can play this here: " watch?v=RA2mQV8iXxs")

"Dad what's the plan?" I asked standing almost back to back with him.

Frankly I've never seen this many demons at once before. I had a feeling they're trying to just keep us here.

"Want to show off?"

"Oh dad, you know it!"

"Haha alright, let's go with the first one then! Raijin into the sword!"

A ball of blue electricity descended into dad's hand which he put into the sword he had with him.

"Fujin can I get a little boost please?" After a replying grunt Fujin went into his green energy ball form and hovered between my hands.

Concentrating my energy into Fujin's ball form gives me a little boost to my own properties. I could never explain why but that's just the way it is. The Fujin ball began glowing a lighter green, that was his way of telling me everything was prepared.

Like I was winding up a pitch, I threw the Fujin ball into a crowd of enemies. After a short delay the area where the ball dropped into sprouted a tornado sucking up and trapping a bunch of the little demons.

Dad's blade radiated blue sparks as he pointed in towards the ground. He ran towards the tornado, his blade slicing the ground in a trail behind him. Enclosing on the tornado dad stopped a bit before it then swung his electrified blade upwards into it.

"Combination skill, Storm Cutter!"

The swirling vortex was cut in half by blue lighting. The two halves still spinning with an added electrical boost raged through the battlefield engulfing more of the little demons.

"Alright! We rock dad!" I yelled out.

Dad gave me a a thumbs up sign and sheathed his sword. The Fujin ball returned to me breathing a sigh of relief.

"You did well too Fujin! I hope uncle Vincent and captain Izel were impressed."

(Author's note: You can stop the above link here)

"You're joking right? When did Ethan get that strong?" I asked the blonde young man, my left eye and the corner of my mouth both twitching.

"Seeing as you're an acquaintance of the former captain and Jean allow me to explain."

This is bad, I hope he gives me the short version.

"Please do." I replied, my glasses tilting on one side.

"The former captain has made another contract, and during the Awakening period he was able to harness thunder magic-"

"Hold up! Second contract? Awakening? Harnessing magic?"

What's this blonde trying to say?

"As we are short on time we'll have to continue this later. It seems we have bigger matters to attend to, literally."

Seeing this guy ready his spear, my attention returned to the two at the vanguard. A few of the little demons still alive started rallying. Numerous loud roars rumbled from a distance, five bulky figures started coming into view.

"Talk about bad luck." I murmured as the marching figures turned out to be Hulk demons.

"ORRYYAAA!"

Pissed off, I ran at Chronos appearing right before him in the blink of an eye. Even with my vision turning a bit red, his surprised expression got me riled up and I could feel power coursing through me.

Gathering power in both my hands I unleashed a flurry of blows on Chronos. At the end of the attack I pulled back my right arm and put even more power into it to strike a blow at his face. Chronos's face looked like it was trying to suck my attack in, but in that moment he was sent flying into a wall.

"Impossible! I couldn't even slow down gueh-" Chronos coughed up some blood.

"IT'S STILL MY TURN!"

Rushing in for a second combo I expanded the gathering energy in both my arms. Shaping them both into the form my gauntlets. Similar to to my gigantic right skill but small enough that it fits my gauntlets like a guitar and it's case.

"Looks like I'll need to release that one from his stasis. I need more power."

"NOTHING YOU DO WILL CHANGE MY VICTORY CHRONOS!"

Pulling both arms back I smashed the both of them into Chronos releasing a ton of smoke. What the? He's not here! Looking around, I finally found him floating above me scythe in hand.

"I don't know if releasing him is a mistake but at least now I won't be just a punching bag."

"CHRONOS!"

"It's like fighting a wild beast. Fine the climax is here, let's see your future!"

Chronos became bathed in a black and white aura of energy. He came flying at me scythe swinging. Now I can barely parry his attacks and counter them. The both of us wrapped in our cloaks of energy looked like two different colored lights clashing with sparks.

Back and forth, as if the lights were dancing. Pushing away and pulling us together in a violent confrontation.

"Student servant are you ready?" Asked my crimson haired Loli of a teacher and partner.

"More than." I replied getting a chop to the head.

"You forgot to add master you stupid student servant!"

"I could do without the servant part... Master..."

"Well whatever, just be ready to fight without my help. Thanks to that time controlling bastard releasing us I can finally feel the outside. There seems to be two battles taking place, but we'll be joining the bigger one."

"Oh? Can you tell me what's going on then?"

"I can feel the presence of... Hey you forgot to add master again you little punk!" This time around I got two knuckles rubbing the sides of my head.

"You'll find out yourself when you get out there. Think of this as a final assessment as to how far you've come."

"Will do. Thank you for everything master." I knelt down before her, left hand on my raised knee and my right hand pushing up against the ground.

"You make it seem like we won't see each other again stupid student servant. We still have a contract to fulfill you know." Crossing her arms she turned away from me.

"Doesn't mean I can't show my gratitude. Please enjoy the show-"

Why is it so bright? There's so much noise going on in the background. Burdened by the light I open my eyes slowly and in front of me was a green cloud with a familiar face sticking out of it.

"Guza you dumbass! Making us worried this whole time! We thought Chronos killed you!"

"Vincent don't be like that, I thought I was a goner too y'know?"

"Anyways perfect timing! It seems we have several Hulk demons to worry about. Mind helping out those three over there?"

Gazing into the short distance, what Vincent said was true. I could barely make out the people but there was only one I could actually recognize.

"Oh man Ethan really did get older!"

"Wait you could tell right off the bat? I had a hard time believing it was him."

"I understand the situation just a bit, thanks to master."

"Master?"

"In any case I think it's time for some morning exercise just sit there and watch." Walking out of the cloud I felt a breeze running through my nether regions.

"No clothes huh? Are you the same under there Vincent?"

"Without a doubt."

"Alright step out, we'll stand back to back."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"If you're that concerned stay in there. I'll just do it that way."

Snapping my fingers, a wave of crimson flames washed throughout my body. As it crept up to my shoulders I was outfitted with crimson colored shoes, black pants, black tank top, and a crimson cloak to top it off.

"Woah that's awesome Guza! Me next!" Applauded Vincent.

"For you it's only temporary though. These are made with my flames after all. They should last awhile though."

Snapping my fingers again I recalled the outfit he was wearing before and outfitted him with it. Green trench coat, black undershirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"Woah this really is amazing!"

"Now that that's settled, time to show off." Kneeling down, I transferred some of my mana towards my back and shaped them into wings.

The wings looked like a bunch of crimson rectangles floating side by side with same colored circles replacing the areas where there would be bends in the wings. The wings flapped once launching me into the air with a bit of flames.

It felt great soaring into the sky. Much more spacious than that library! Looking down, I could see that the three fighting down there weren't all too bad. But they're probably nearing their limits, well at least the two younger ones are.

"That one looks almost dead, target acquired."

The Hulk demon near the smallest of the three seemed pretty weakened. Not bad, Ethan found some interesting people.

(Author's Note: You can play this here " watch?v=q7Y89n9VF0I")

"Captain to your right!"

Dodging a fist from a Hulk demon, captain Izel nearly escaped what could've been a fatal death. I've never fought one of these things by myself before, but being outnumbered five to three doesn't leave me with much choice.

Dad and captain have their hands full trying to take on two at a time. Not to mention dad and I used up quite a bit of energy using the combination skill earlier. If those things weren't enough we still had to be wary of the other smaller demons taking advantage of our divided attention.

Hide is still in there as well, I hope he's still fighting. If he could only finish off Chronos already then he could help us out here granted he can still fight.

"Looks like you need some help down there!" Yelled a voice from above.

It was starting to feel a bit hot, looking up all I could see was a giant pair of dark red wings that kept on getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh so it's a girl, can you step back a bit? I don't want you catching this!"

Taking the advice I backflipped backwards and braced myself for the impact.

The Hulk demon I was fighting roared at me, but it looked like it noticed the looming shadow overhead. Facing upwards it gave another roar before it was engulfed in a pillar of dark red flames.

I couldn't see it very clearly, but it looked like whoever it was descending down shot straight through the demon. The wings bursted into flames that engulfed it's entire body.

Standing in the middle charred black earth was a boy about the same age as Hide, covered in a dark red cloak and long dark red hair. His eyes were gold, the more I stared the harder it was to look away.

"That was a rough landing. Are you alright?" Asked the stranger.

"Yeah no injuries, so quick question who are you?"

"Jean are you alright?" Yelled dad who eluded his Hulk demons and came running towards me.

Stopping near me and catching his breath dad turned towards the stranger pointing his katana at him.

"Thanks for saving my daughter, but who are you?"

"Yo Ethan, it looks like you got older while I was away."

"Guza? You bastard! Making us worried this whole time! We thought Chronos killed you!"

"You know those were almost the exact same words Vincent told me just awhile ago."

This is dad's friend Guza? He looks a lot different from the statue. If I recall, the statue had shorter hair.

"We'll have more time for catch up later, for now let's deal with these things first."

"Let me take care of those. I've been meaning to stretch my wings a bit after waking up."

"You still have puns to use huh?"

"But of course!"

Watching these two talk, I can sense the friendship between these two. Rather, I can feel the friendship between the three of them.

Dad's Hulk demons made their way towards us. Guza took out one of his arms from under his cloak and made a finger gun with it. A tiny red orb formed in front of his index finger and made a motion to fire it. It fired like a laser and aimed straight for one of the demons. The one that took it seemed fine.

"Bang."

The demon exploded into flaming pieces, some of them catching onto the other Hulk demon walking next to it.

With the same arm Guza made a groping like gesture with his hand which became covered in dark red flames forming a clawed hand. The flaming claw stretched forward and grew in size grabbing the demon that was still walking. The creature began to burn from the claw letting out a loud roar before becoming cinders.

Guza ran towards Izel's area to go deal with the last two Hulk demons.

"Dad, your friends sure are something."

"Yeah, they really are something."

We laughed it off before taking care of the smaller demons that were still around.

"BOY! THIS IS THE LAST BIT! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN STOP THIS!"

Still burning with power and rage, I could feel the immense energy that Chronos was building up. Sticking out his hand, a giant circle appeared with a weird pentagram in the middle. It was rotating slowly, and getting brighter.

I don't even know what kind of attack it'll be. What can I do? Screw it! I'll just blow him to bits! Facing both of my open hands towards Chronos I started gathering energy there with the intent to fully destroy this enemy.

"Feel time progress slowly as you lather in pain for what feels like an eternity!" With his free hand, Chronos threw his scythe at me the tip entering my side.

It was then and there my vision changed from it's see through red to monochrome. What is this? Even the energy in my hands weren't gathering together as fast as before.

Something began to churn up my throat. Slowly but surely it was moving upwards into my mouth. The taste of iron rung my taste buds and at the same time an increasing pain hit my side.

Blood was struggling to exit through my mouth. Chronos's scythe on the other hand still hadn't finish entering my body either. By dissecting the length of the scythe's blade mentally, only about 1/10th of it was digging it's way into my body.

"Time Everlasting! This spell of mines make it so that everything your body does or experiences take it's time doing or experiencing it. My scythe for example, in my eyes it's already lodged half way into your body. But what you feel and see, are totally different. Who knows how long it'll take before it reaches half way?"

What the hell is he saying? It's so slow I can't put anything together. Bastard, screw all these time tricks I'm sick of them!

Forcing myself to speed up the process of my energy gathering I could feel the pace actually picking itself up. Cracks began to appear in the monochrome vision that plagued my eyesight.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yelled Chronos. I was starting to hear him a little bit more clearly now.

"I'M ENDING THIS HERE CHRONOS!" The blood finally started to leave my mouth and began to leak out as I yelled those words.

"SHINING CANNON!"

The energy that accumulated in my hands compressed itself into a small unstable sphere of white and then releasing it all in a stream of pure white glowing power. It made full contact with Chronos, who tried to block the attack with another circle with a pentagram in it. It shattered like glass, and Chronos was engulfed in the full fury of the blast.


	9. Chapter 7

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 7**

"Boy what did you say your name was again?"

"It's Hideyoshi..." Breathing heavily and writhing in pain, talking was the least of my worries.

The injuries I sustained didn't feel pretty at all. My side where the scythe pierced me was starting to go numb. The taste of iron still stained my tongue, and my eyelids were pretty heavy.

"I'll admit it... I'm beat... You win..." Chronos let out panting for air.

"Doesn't matter... I feel like... I'll kick the bucket anytime now..."

"Why don't we... Form a contract..."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I'm pretty sane mind you."

Chronos sounded like he got enough air into his system, although his injuries say somewhat otherwise.

"As you can see we are both injured and we're lacking in mana right now."

Mana, I forgot that's what uncle Ethan calls the energy that we use during fights.

"If we form one, we'll be able to share mana and you can use my control over time to speed up your recovery. During that time I'll assume a spirit form and recover within you."

"You're really not giving me a choice are you Chronos? Fine, what are your terms." Starting to feel a bit better I waited patiently in pain for him to talk.

"Pretty simple really, I want to know how your future unfolds. So I'll be sticking with you until then."

"That's way too simple, is that really all you want?"

"I'm the loser in our little skirmish, this should be enough. Unless you have conditions?"

"Not really, rather I can't think of anything. Maybe access to all your powers?"

"It'll already be done, but unless you have the mana capacity for it some of my spells won't be available."

"Well that's convenient. Well whatever lets just shake on it!"

Chronos grabs the hand I stick out and shakes it. Our hands started glowing and the light it gave off formed into two marks on our back hands. The marks were hourglasses that slowly faded away.

"Alright contract complete. As a freebie I'll do the healing while I rest, I'll teach you how to do it later. Till later Hideyoshi." Chronos transformed himself into a small sphere of light and dived straight into my chest.

Today sure was full of it. First I find out those two are alive, some crazy power inside of me turned on by itself, my hated enemy became my contract partner, and now I'm in the process of recovery. Screw it all, the best news all day was finding out Guza and Vincent are alive.

"Hide... Hide..."

Is someone calling for me?

"Hide are you... Hide... Alright..."

Can't it wait a bit? I'm trying to sleep here.

"WAKE UP!" The force of four knuckles struck my face springing me awake from my desired slumber.

"HEY! I SAID I WAS-" Getting angry probably wasn't a good idea. There in front of me was Genie whose eyes were filling up with tears.

"You never know how to wake up on time! Stupid Hide, idiot Hide, girly face Hide!" The insults didn't stop coming from her. But who could blame her?

Chronos's scythe wasn't lodged into my side anymore, but the blood left its mark there as well as part of my chin. The numbness was gone and so was the pain, if it left a scar then whatever. They'd be great reminders for what happened today.

"Yo, young boy, you grew up more cute than handsome huh?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hey come on don't tease him too much. Don't you think it sets up for good plots?" Suggested another familiar voice.

Turning my head, it really was hard to take it all in. Although one of them looked different now his face still remained the same and so did his voice.

"GUZA! VINCENT!" Yelling out to them I forced myself up to run towards them. I lost my balance after a few steps. They both ran towards me catching me by the arms.

"Woah easy there kid, well I guess you're not a kid anymore are you?" Chuckled Guza.

The sound of metal shattering rang through both my arms. Each of the gauntlets I had were severely damaged. The cracks drawn across the two pieces of equipment, bits and shards trickling down.

"These were mine weren't they? Well it's only natural after a long time." Explained Guza who knew what I was looking at.

"I'm sorry, I really put them through the ringer."

"It's really alright. At least they kept you safe."

"Hide!" Cried out Genie trying to shoulder my body.

"Little Jean, that's no good you've exhausted your energy already." Warned Vincent.

"Uncle I'm fine!" Retorted Genie who tried standing up with my weight on her shoulder.

"Hey easy there!" This time captain Izel jumped in helping me up on the opposite side of my body.

"Captain! You don't need to do this, let me take care of Hide. You should rest up." Said Genie.

"Negative, part of a captain's duty is to help out his team."

Seeing the glimmer in Genie's eyes her thoughts are probably around the lines of, "He's so cool! A model captain! No wonder I fell for him!"

"Thanks captain." I murmured.

-Guza-

"Hey Ethan, why don't we rest here for the night?"

The suggestion wasn't too bad, since everyone was worn out one way or another. Besides I kind of want to know what's happened over the years.

"We'll take refuge in the cathedral then. Not everything was destroyed so we can make do. As for provisions we did bring some along so we don't have to worry about food." Replied Ethan.

Staring at Ethan, I really wasn't sure what he should go by now. We used to be the same age, but now that he's much older I just don't know anymore. A hand belonging to Vincent perched itself on my shoulder.

"We should just call him by name like usual."

"Good point Vincent."

Still though, that boy himself really has grown. He doesn't seem to have control over his abilities yet. Maybe we should give him a helping hand? I wonder what master would say?

"I could use another servant." Phenex answered telepathically.

"You mean student, he'll be just another student. Better yet maybe the student of your current student."

"Still makes me the master's master right?"

"Technically speaking yes."

"It's decided then!"

Oh man is the boy in for a workout.

Later as the sun was beginning to set, the six of us sat around a campfire in the cathedral's courtyard. Ethan and his daughter made something like a stew for dinner, it was pretty good. Speaking of which, I never heard about his daughter before.

"We should start first with introductions." Said the blonde named Izel.

"I'm the captain of the town defense squad, Izel. As the name suggests I manage the defense of the town and make sure everything is kept in order."

His mannerism was very proper. Makes him sound pretty reliable and talented. He looked at Ethan's daughter next who put her food down.

"My name is Jean, I'm Ethan's daughter, and I'm part of the town defense squad as well. I'm half Djinn from my mother."

Oh? So she's half breed? I guess that explains the abnormal hair color and different colored eyes. Well I'm not one to talk. My hair turned crimson, my eyes gold, I'd probably qualify as a half breed.

"Me next! Call me Vincent! A friend of Ethan's! I would be the same age as him, but circumstances says otherwise now. Either way, he's still a dear friend so let's all get along ok?"

Too cheery, but at least it helps break the ice right? I could feel their eyes locking down on me, my turn right?

"Guza, also an old friend of Ethan and Vincent. The other two knew each other longer. We also saved the kid's life back then if you haven't already heard."

I pointed at Hideyoshi before continuing my meal. That wasn't too blunt of an introduction was it?

"We're about the same age now, so I don't know if you're ok with me just calling you Guza and Vincent since its uncle Ethan for me." Explained Hideyoshi.

"As true as it may be, whatever feels easiest for you guys will be ok with us." Answered Vincent.

"Then I'm still calling you uncle then!" Replied Ethan's daughter Jean.

She looked at me a bit, analyzing me while tilting your head. She pounded her fist into her open palm, meaning she probably figured out something.

"Hey Hide, I got it! So it's easier for me, I'll address Guza as senpai. That way I have dad, uncle, captain, Hide and senpai!"

"Then for me senpai would be good for both Guza and Vincent." Replied Hideyoshi.

Oh? I guess that's fine with me, maybe I'll start calling him Hide too.

"I've been meaning to ask this but, where's Ariza?" Questioned Vincent.

It's been awhile since I heard that name. But that is a good question, someone that strong couldn't be killed off right?

Ethan interlocked his fingers together resting his elbow on his knees.

"She's well and all, but I have no idea where she is right now."

"Wait she!?" I blurted out.

"Yes Guza, couldn't you tell by my nickname for her?" Replied Vincent.

"Dad who's Ariza?" Asked Jean.

"Ah that's right! You guys know her as Azzy."

"The lieutenant? I never knew she had such a nickname." Said Izel.

"That's because it's a nickname only Vincent can use." Replied Ethan.

-Vincent-

That's right a nickname only I can use. A nickname I gave her when we first met.

"How about I tell you all about how Ariza and I met?"

"We're here all night, might as well." Said Guza.

Everyone else was in agreement, I mean I only ever told Ethan about it anyways.

 _Am I going to die here? I hope Ethan got away ok._

 _My body is all beaten up, I could barely move. It was cold, I was stripped of all my clothing. The only thing I was left with were my broken glasses. What was this place? There was only a tiny circle of light shining above._

 _It really stinks in here, I don't know what that stench was but it made me choke. The light was starting to shine directly above me, I must be on some sort of conveyor belt. It's moving awfully slow, as if it were counting down the moment of my demise._

 _Breathing was painful. The horrid smell dived into my nostrils with every breath puncturing my nerves. Each gulp of air felt unrewarding fueling my desire for more._

 _How much longer am I going to be here? Even if I do manage to get out what's stopping the demons from doing this to me again? Heck they might even kill me on the spot next time. Hurry up and get this over it, end my life here while I curse everything in this world._

 _There's someone else here. There's a faint breathing sound coming from overhead._

 _"Hey, you're still alive aren't you?" Said a raspy voice._

 _"It doesn't matter, I'm ready to face death."_

 _"Are you sure? I could get you out of here you know."_

 _"Why are you even here in the first place?"_

 _"The other demons dubbed me a traitor. Now I'm forced to live here suspended and in restraints as food slowly comes down my way."_

 _"Food? So I'm food now? Death by being eaten alive, how joyful. Get on with it then demon."_

 _"Be quiet you fool! What I'm offering you is a second chance at life. If you agree to help me with my revenge I'll get you out of here!"_

 _"A demon exacting revenge? That's rich, if any type of revenge is going to happen it'll be my hands on your kind!"_

 _With the belt still moving, I could see the restraints the demon was talking about. The restraints were like a crucifix holding. It's face will be the last thing I see as it eats me alive._

 _"Damn human! Don't you want a second chance? Right your wrongs? Do things you can and should do?"_

 _"Why does a demon like yourself care so much about a second chance?"_

 _"BECAUSE I WANT ONE!"_

 _Liquid droplets patterned my forehead and my glasses. There wasn't much light at this point, but I could make out a shape. Horns, there were definitely something like horns, the foul rotten stench steadily continued to fill my nose._

 _"As a former demon of nobility I've never thought once about repenting. That's something humans and those divine and holy beings practice."_

 _"How will you atone for the crimes you committed? Do you take me for a fool demon?"_

 _"I don't know, that's the honest truth. But I'll do whatever it takes to repent."_

 _"What made you think about repenting?"_

 _"As a demon, power is everything. But even with my power I couldn't save the human girl I fell in love with from him."_

 _"HAHAHA! All because of a woman!"_

 _"Yes, because of that woman I want to repent."_

 _"Fine then, let's get out of here!"_

 _"Human? Are you saying you believe me?"_

 _"What do I have to lose?"_

 _"A very interesting human indeed. State your name so I can begin the contract. Bare with the incoming pain for a bit."_

 _"Vincent, the names Vincent."_

 _"Then Vincent, I demon noble Asmodeus form a contract with you."_

 _The conveyor belt was reaching its end. My head was starting to hang and dangle in the air. The stench I was smelling earlier was coming from below, now that I think about it this demon was talking about food right? How horrible, forced to eat whatever comes his way, and if he can't finish it it goes falling down to who knows where like trash._

 _"Demon, uh Asmodeus! If you are going to repent, do it as a woman! If a woman was your reason then let it be your answer as well!"_

 _"A very interesting thought Vincent the human. Then let us watch over each other as we take our second chances!"_

 _"AGH!" Asmodeus's teeth bit into my abdomen. So this is what being eaten feels like._

 _The pain stopped after awhile, and I was feeling rejuvenated._

 _"Come on then we're breaking out of here."_

 _The raspy voice from earlier was definitely a pitch or so higher. Two black whip like things wrapped around my body and lifted me up. Raising me higher, golden hair waved in front of my face. Following the hair, a semi-voluptuous woman with light brown skin._

-?-

 _"Asmodeus is a mouthful to say. How about something more like Ariza?"_

 _"Whatever works for you."_

 _Suddenly agreeing to that makes me think all of this is too hasty. The important thing now though is that we're outta there._

"Hey lieutenant, is everything alright?" Asked a bearded man.

"Everything is fine, I just remembered something that happened long ago." I replied.

Something within me clicked just now, and it feels really familiar. Feeling pumped, I strap on my red and gold armor and picked up my flagged lance.

"Alright saddle up recruits, there's another one of his legions up ahead. Let's wipe them out!"

-Hideyoshi-

"That's a bit surprising, Azzy never spoke about her past." Said Genie.

That much was true. Often times there'd be some sort of look in her eyes like she's thinking about someone. That person has gotta be Vincent senpai right? Or was it the woman that was brought up in the story earlier?

"Well that shouldn't be surprising. It was a story that happened a long time ago." Replied Vincent senpai.

"By the way senpai, your contract is based off a fire deity isn't it?" Genie asked Guza senpai.

"Pretty much."

"What do you mean pretty much? Student servant, you should express more respect for your master!" Voiced a young uptight girl.

In front of Guza senpai a pillar of flame rose and fell instantly. There appeared a young girl with crimson hair fashioned into twin tails held together by black ribbons. She wore a black gothic Lolita outfit with white frills. The thing about her though, she was pretty short. Probably a little below four feet, definitely shorter than Genie.

"I am Phenex, best remember it." Introduced the gothic Lolita.

"What a way to make a first impression... Master..." Guza whispered.

The young girl, Phenex, approached me with elevator eyes.

"You'd do well to address me as master Phenex boy. As of right now you are my student." Declared the gothic Lolita pointing her finger "down" at me.

"Huh? What student? Why should I call a runt like you master?" Snapping back at her shooing away her finger.

"A runt is it? I'll show you who's a runt!" Sticking out her hand engulfed in fire she pulled it back ready to strike me.

"Bring it runt!" Retorting back I put down my food and clenched my fists.

"That's enough! Hideyoshi, master, calm down." Guza stepped in to intervene. He grabbed our wrists. What a grip, it feels like it's going to break.

"Student servant, release me. It was a mere joke." Phenex shook her hand free, flames disappearing.

Relaxing my restrained hand, Guza senpai let go of it sighing in relief. That was probably the best choice though. My injuries may be gone, but occasionally I still get struck with sharp pains.

"Listen Hideyoshi, that's how master is. What she really wanted to say was that as of today I'll be training you. Since she'll be helping out as well, she wanted to asses you first." Explained Guza.

"But I don't need any more training!" I shouted.

All Guza gave me was an eyeful of, "Do you really believe those words?"

"I think it's a good thing." Said uncle Ethan.

"Seconded." Accompanied Vincent's input.

"Since everyone thinks so. I have to take the offer won't I? But there's no way I'm calling that runt master!" That was my answer to everyone's input.

"Oh? You'll be calling me master once you've experienced my hellish training boy!" Mumbled Phenex. You could see a vein popping above her right eye. She then disappeared in a pillar of flame.

I hope I don't regret whatever it is I just agreed to. But after all was said and done, we decided to call it quits for tonight so we put out the fire and headed towards the cathedral for some shut eye.

But even so it was really hard for me to get some sleep. I decided maybe a bit of fresh air would be good for me. After opening the doors right there on the cathedral steps were four figures and a glowing green orb.

"Talk about hectic Ethan. Who would've thought the little refuge we had would turn into a town. With food no less too."

That was Vincent's voice. Those three were probably catching up with the times.

"Why don't you join us Hideyoshi?" Called out Guza.

"Alright." Taking a seat between Guza and Vincent, I realized the green light was Fujin and the other figure was Phenex sitting with her back up against Guza's arm. Wait he knew it was me?

"Magic though. That's still pretty hard to believe too. One day humans gained the ability to use magic without a contract. Would I be able to use it too?" Said Vincent.

"That depends, there's a nifty little item back in town that can determine magical elements. With it we can not only find out if you're capable of magic but also what affinity it is." Answered Ethan.

"That's pretty convenient. You humans can come up with interesting things." Said Phenex surprisingly.

"If only it could figure out my affinity." I muttered.

When I tried looking into my affinity nothing happened. This was a couple of years back when it was first invented. Since then I've never touched it again. Maybe if I were to use it once again...

"Hideyoshi."

"Vincent senpai?" Answering back from my train of thought.

"Now is a good time to tell us. What happened to Chronos?"

That wasn't unexpected, after all, there would be the body of the loser present.

"About that..."

"Let me answered the question boy." Rung a voice in my head.

A giant water drop came spiraling out from my chest. The drop landed on the ground and formed itself into a child wearing the same cloak as Chronos fitting him to match his body size.

"I formed a contract with the boy." Kid Chronos explained.

"This shrimp is Chronos?" Said Phenex in a taunting manner.

"My current form just shows that I'm still in the process of restoring my mana. However it's been awhile, so maybe I'll keep this form for a bit." Replied Chronos making himself comfortable.

"You could've taken our lives all those years ago, so why didn't you?" Asked an angered Guza.

"To put it simply, the thought had crossed my mind. But you specific humans aroused my curiosity." Laughed Chronos.

"Should I be feeling grateful or pissed off?" Guza was giving Chronos a menacing stare.

"That is enough student servant. What matters is you're alive." Phenex scolded Guza showing his face the back of her hand.

"Tch whatever." Guza sat back down gritting his teeth. He received a pat on the head from Phenex.

"If only I could be just as young as you guys!" Joked Ethan.

"That could be arranged. For the price of shaving some years off your lifespan." Replied Chronos.

"Really? No never mind, I don't think I could take Jean calling me dad if I was that young again. Given her current age now." Laughed Ethan.

"The offer will always be available of course." Replied Chronos.

He's serious isn't he? Even uncle Ethan looks like he's contemplating on it.


	10. Chapter 8

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 8**

That night went out like a quiet party night, minus the drinks of course. Everyone was telling stories and Guza senpai might've forgiven Chronos a bit. The next morning we traveled back to town, what happened next however was definitely hard on the ears.

"BURNING UP!" Yelled Guza uppercutting me in the chin.

Falling down on my ass really hurt, but my chin begs to differ.

"Dammit! That's the tenth time in a row senpai!" I whined.

"Hideyoshi, you're not thinking too much on how to go about things are you?" Asked Guza.

"As long as I crack a beat down who cares?"

"Honestly, to think your teammates can cooperate with you so easily."

What's he getting at? I mean sure I'm not the brightest of the bunch but still.

"Woah did you feel that senpai? The ground, it's moving."

Guza was giving me a confused look.

"Is it shell shock?" He asked.

"No it's not! Can't you feel it senpai?"

Guza was tapping the ground with his foot, afterwards he started doing a little hop in place. On his last hop the ground shook again even harder this time. Guza lost his balance and fell on his knees.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked worryingly.

"Hideyoshi! Guza! Ethan said he wanted to see us at his pub!" Yelled Vincent trying not to fall while running.

Getting up on my feet we hurriedly made our way towards the Chained Wings pub. On our way there the townsfolk were panicking a bit and trying to put things aside to find cover. The shaking continued for a bit more, only to stop when we finally reached our destination.

The pub itself was already emptied out, the only ones still there were uncle Ethan, captain Izel, Genie, and the rest of the town defense squad members.

"Good you're all here. Now we can start." Ethan got up from his seat and unrolled something like a world map onto a table.

"You all felt that mini earthquake right? Right now I'm having Fujin look above to see if there are any possible damages or sudden changes. But first things first, according to my scouts it seems a large army is heading our way from the west." Ethan explained pointing at the direction on the map.

"A large army of what father?" Asked Genie.

"Demons." Ethan replied causing an air of silence.

"Talk about lucky! Finally we get to see some action!" Blurting that out, I pounded my fists together. Although doing so reminded me that I have no gauntlets anymore.

"This is no time for games Hideyoshi! This is seriously bad." Scolded Izel. His face darkened a bit as his anger towards me faded.

"He's right kid, with the man power we have right now, there's no way we can handle an army of them." Explained Vincent who was pushing up his glasses.

"Where did these demons come from in the first place?" Asked one of the squad members. If I remember correctly his name was Daniel.

"If my suspicions are correct, from another continent." Replied Ethan.

Another continent? Is he being serious right now? What did they do? Ride a boat here?

"Another continent? Are you serious Ethan? Did they come by boat?" Yelled Guza. It's odd how we were thinking the same thing.

"That's why I'm waiting for Fujin's report. But until then there's something I need to tell you all." Uncle Ethan sat back down on his chair, fingers weaved.

"Over the years I've been sending out my scouts to different parts of the land. Even Azzy is helping me out with this during her mission. But according to the reports I get, it seems the continents are coming back together as a whole."

The room went silent once more, no one even tried to say anything. They were all speechless, but so was I. A green orb descended from the ceiling and straight into uncle Ethan. After a few nods and a thank you, he gave us a deep sigh.

"Of course it'd be coming true. It looks like the earthquake earlier was from the collision of our land and those from the west."

Everyone started voicing their opinions. But why wouldn't they? It seems like uncle Ethan was keeping that a secret from everybody.

"Enough! I only kept it secret because I didn't have enough evidence!" Ethan pounded the head of his katana's scabbard into the floor causing some flashing sparks that calmed everyone down.

"I suggest a preemptive strike." Suggested Vincent.

"You have a plan then Vincent?" Asked Guza.

"Not yet, but after doing a bit of research I will."

There was a brim of confidence radiating from Vincent senpai as he waited for a reply.

"Hide, a war sounds a bit much. Do you think we can handle it?" Genie whispered to me.

Honestly just being able to fight has gotten me excited, in a war no less.

"Hide? What's wrong? You have a creepy grin on your face."

Did she say I was grinning? Slowly feeling my lips I could make out the weird expression she pointed out.

"Let's go with a preemptive strike then. If we're lucky, we can whittle down their forces enough to make them retreat. The estimated time of their arrival will be about three days from now." Explained Ethan.

Daniel slammed his hands on the table, "Just like that we're going along with the newbie's plan? I don't trust him!"

"Cut it out, Ethan may be the former captain but he still has our trust does he not?" Retorted captain Izel.

"You guys haven't been reviewing your history have you? The man you say you don't trust is one of the original founders of our town defense squad. Vincent Nightroad, you would be smart to remember that."Ethan have Daniel and the non believers a menacing stare.

"No way! He should be your age then!" Disagreed Daniel.

"There's a reason for his young appearance-" Ethan was cut off by Vincent's hand.

"You don't believe it? Fine, how about a little wager then?" Asked Vincent to Daniel.

"What kind of wager?"

"Simple, if we get out of this alive you'll have no choice but to believe it."

"So how would I win?"

"Easy, if the demons get here. you can take my life before they do."

"Uncle Vincent!" Cried Genie.

"I'll take that wager." Daniel muttered.

"Vincent you don't have to do this." Pleaded Ethan.

"When did you start doubting your tactician Ethan? It'll be fine, now get me a guide I'll be busy for a bit."

Ethan signaled Genie and I to go with him, so the three of us left the pub.

"Uncle Vincent!" Genie scolded slapping Vincent in the back repeatedly.

"Calm down Genie, do you not have any faith in your uncle?" Vincent replied holding onto his hat and glasses so they wouldn't fall off.

"You finally come back and you're putting your life on the line! Of course I'm going to be angry!" Genie gave Vincent one last hard slap.

It's not like I didn't get where she was coming from, but sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Besides I'm itching to know what kind of scheme Vincent could have.

"Vincent senpai, I'll do whatever I can to make sure your strategies are a success." I declared.

"That's the spirit Hide boy! Little Jean can't you be like that too?" Vincent teased.

The little pout Genie made with her puffed cheeks was pretty cute. Trying to poke one of her cheeks she threatened back with a chomp and a growl.

We reached the the building that acted as our library. In there we attended classes, as well as store all the data we've accumulated over the years. Data such as geography, events, types of demons and creatures, etc. all things we considered as basic for the continuation of our kind.

The three of us took seats at a rectangular table.

"Hide, I want you to find me books about the geography around here. Little Jean, I need you to give me a small lecture about mana and magic."

"Why do I have to get books?" I complained.

"Come now, it's all so you can go full throttle on the battlefield." Vincent replied with a smile.

Without any more complaints I did as I was told. Still mana and magic huh? If I recall, the ability to use mana was gifted to us in order to live through these times. Before this happened though, humans had to forge a contract in order to use mana. Even then though, the mana they used wasn't their own, it belonged to whatever or whoever they made the contract with.

Mana could be used in many ways, those ways are separated into two major categories. The first one is shaping or giving it form. This is the most practical way to use mana, for example someone with an affinity for lightning would automatically shape their mana into a lightning bolt before firing it off. This method allows the caster to be creative with their magic however, casting time and power differs between casters.

The second way is through enchanting or infusing mana through a medium. Common mediums consist of weapons and armor. You can also use your body as a medium as well. This method is ideal for melee fighters. The wielder needs to be able to constantly pump out mana in order to keep the medium enchanted or infused. This would be disadvantageous during prolonged fights.

There is a third way however, although I've only seen a few people pull it off. The third way consists of putting the previous two methods together. By creating the shape and constantly infusing mana it solidifies into a physical object or being. I believe it was called manifestation, a good example would be the wings Guza creates to fly.

"Oh this is the last book, I better hurry on back." Whispering to myself I hurriedly made my way back.

Turning a corner by one of the bookshelves I ran into someone, making us both drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush and-"

Stopping my sentence there, the person I bumped into was someone I really didn't want to bump into right now.

"You ignoramus! Do you know who you just bumped into?"

Here we go...

"The one you have shamefully brought to the ground is none other than I Risette Vermillion, daughter to the Vermillion household!"

This obnoxious blonde with the drills is as stated, Risette Vermillion. Her fancy red blouse covered in ribbons and frills and her matching beret do portray her "nobility" however I think her magenta skirt is a bit too short. The khaki knee high boots she wears shows off that unfriendly personality of hers.

"My word, you plebs have no respect for those above you-"

Oh no she finally noticed, here it comes...

"H-Hide darling! Please excuse my rudeness! If I only recognized it was you sooner..."

You save a girl falling from a tree once when you were kids and she falls for you.

"It's alright Risette, would you mind helping me pick up these books?" I asked politely.

"You expect a Vermillion do get her hands dirty?" Quickly looking away she crossed her arms in front of her.

As expected, if she didn't have that attitude I'd actually be quite interested in her. I started gathering the books myself. The last one however dangles in front of my face.

"Here Hide, this one was standing upright so I didn't need to soil my hands for it." Without looking me in the eyes she continued holding onto the book after I grabbed it.

"Thanks Risette, you can let go now."

"Pardons Hide, I'll be off then, I bid you adieu." After letting go of the book she quickly paced herself out.

"So this is why you were taking so long. Flirting with that bimbo are we?"

It was Genie, there was a firm grip on my shoulder that kept getting tighter and tighter.

"Genie hold on, we weren't flirting. We just happened to bump into each other."

These two have some sort of rivalry, but other than that I think they're pretty close. Genie dragged me back to the table muttering some words that failed to reach my ears.

"Hide boy, what happened to you?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Oh nothing Vincent senpai." I take it he sees the frustrated Genie still gripping my shoulder.

"Right, anyways you two are excused for now. Meet me here tomorrow around noon, make sure to bring Guza and Ethan with you too."

Well there's no helping that, besides Genie hasn't let go of me yet. This time I was able to walk of my own accord but Genie followed behind her hold still on me.

"Genie when are you going to let go of me?" The sudden urge to take back what I just asked crept up on me in a cold chill up my spine.

"Not until you tell me what sort of relationship you have with that bimbo." Genie's grip tightened.

"There's nothing between us, at most we're just friends!"

"Hmm? Really? That's it?" She gave me the if you're lying I'll kill you face.

"Yes really! Can you please let go now?"

"Hmph, fine. Either way I don't think she'll give up on you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's nothing, never mind. I'll be going home then." Genie left hastily without looking back.

"Man, what got her so riled up? She's not jealous is she?" After thinking about that statement I agreed with myself that it was entirely impossible.

"Hey Hideyoshi, you're little meeting with Vincent and Genie is over already?"

Looking up I noticed Guza senpai running up to me.

"Senpai? It is, is your meeting done already?"

"Pretty much, Ethan told the others I was one of the original founders too. Although they still don't believe us." Guza replied jokingly.

"Did you place a bet too?"

"Nope, just told them it doesn't really matter if they believe me or not."

How can he be so care free about it? If it were me I'd put my fist where their mouths were.

"Someday you'll understand why that stuff doesn't bother me. Come on let's head outside the town for a bit." Recommended Guza.

I'm not sure where outside he wanted to go so I just went along with it. As soon as we got outside the town walls, Guza suddenly sprinted off.

"Hey Guza senpai where are you going?" Following after him we got further and further away from the town.

After a while I noticed we were starting to go uphill. If I remember correctly, we're running up towards Destiny's Peak. Rumors state that at the end of the peak, irregular things tend to happen to the people there. Things that are the work of destiny happen there.

We could almost see the peak. Guza started slowing down, later coming to a complete stop at the end of the peak.

"Guza senpai, why are we here?" I asked while catching my breath.

"I know you've been watching me ever since I left that cathedral. Show yourself or else!" Guza proclaimed, manifesting his wings releasing a heat wave with every flap.

"I'm impressed you caught on to me so early." Chuckled a girl's voice.

Before I knew it, a pair of hands rested on my shoulders. I could feel someone's body weight leaning on me.

"You should've called me out sooner." Said the same voice right next to my left ear.

Am I afraid? I couldn't move, and sweat began to form all over my body. When did she even get this close to me?

"Let him go, it's me you have business with right?" Demanded Guza.

"I'll let him go after we finish talking, this one here will act as my insurance." Replied the girl.

I couldn't even turn my head to see what she looks like.

"Fine, but if you harm him I will kill you!" Answered Guza.

"Smart move, let's get to the chase then. Our clan leader wants to make you one of us." Said the girl.

"Who are you? Who is this leader of yours? What clan do you hail from?" Demanded Guza.

"I don't mind telling you but first I need this one to go to sleep."

That was the last thing I heard before knocking out. Why does this keep happening to me...

-Guza-

Who was this hooded woman? Besides the masquerade mask she was wearing, her attire were an odd mixture of blue leather and metal armor.

"Hey what did you do to Hideyoshi? Your answer better be good otherwise-"

What did she do? Several glowing rings appeared around her. A white ring one was glowing more brightly than the others. A black mist flowed from her hands wrapping itself around Hideyoshi's face. When they dissipated, Hideyoshi was unconscious.

"Relax why don't you? He's only asleep." The woman chuckled. She gently laid Hideyoshi onto the cold earth before approaching me.

"What were those strange rings?" I asked.

The woman got even closer, she was a bit shorter than me. She removed her hood, revealing dark blue hair tied up in a bun. If I had to guess, her hair would probably reach her shoulders if they were undone. Grabbing me by the chin, she stared into my eyes.

"So you can see the rings! Interesting, I wonder if it's because of that demon inside of you?" With her free hand she circled her fingers around my abdomen.

"Hands off bitch!" A dark red circle appeared under the woman's feet forcing her to jump back. From the circle shot out a vortex of fire, she'd be toast if she got caught in it.

Phenex walked out of the pillar of flame, each step she took cracked the ground beneath her. She was pissed.

"So this is what Phenex looks like!" The woman seemed more intrigued than intimidated.

"I believed my servant asked you a few questions!" Phoenix ordered.

"Woah talk about scary! My name is Xiao Yu, my uncle, the clan leader runs the Xiao Sect. Does that ring any bells, madam Phenex?" Replied the woman named Xiao Yu.

In a moment's time killing intent started to suffocate the air.

"Bitch, I didn't hear that right. Can you say that again?"

"I am Xiao Yu of the Xiao Sect. My uncle is Xiao Tang, madam Phenex." Xiao Yu started laughing.

Random pillars of crimson flames started to appear all over. For as long as I've known Phenex, I've never seen her this angry before.

"XIAO TANG'S NIECE WAS IT? TELL HIM TO SCREW OFF!" Phenex yelled. Her murderous aura was covering me in a cold sweat.

"Scary, so scary! Uncle Tang has been dying to see you again. Besides, I'm more interested in your host. It's a win win for everyone if you join us. So how about it Guza? We can teach you the secrets of the Xiao Sect, as well as spirit halos." Taunted Xiao Yu.

The rings, or spirit halos as they were called, appeared around Xiao Yu again. A different halo, a yellow one, started glowing, and with it she disappeared.

"I'll be waiting for you Guza~"

Xiao Yu reappeared next to me, kissing me on the cheek before disappearing again.


	11. Chapter 9

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 9**

"Hideyoshi! Hey Hideyoshi!" Called a voice.

As I open my eyes, the blurry vision slowly fades. Looking from left to right I spot Guza about to poke me with a stick.

"Senpai! What happened to me? Where's that woman?" My body shot straight up. The whole area was pretty banged up. Signs of burnt and melted earth spread over like butter on bread.

"She left."

Guza gave me such a straight laced answer. I wonder what happened while I was knocked out? I could've sworn she said something about joining their clan.

"Did you guys duke it out here? This place is a mess senpai."

Guza threw away the stick, shaking his head.

"Not at all, this was all master's doing." Guza stated, scrunching his body and covering his ears. Phenex was probably yelling at him for answering so honestly.

That reminds me, Chronos hasn't said or done anything since that night before we left the cathedral.

"Hey Chronos! You still in there?" I asked, hoping for a response.

After several more tries, no further responses. Man what is he doing? I bet if he were around earlier, senpai and I would've wiped the floor with that woman.

"Hey master, would I be able to use those spirit halos like that Xiao Yu girl?" Asked Guza. He was talking out loud to himself, well at least to an outsider it'd appear that way.

"What's a Spirit Regalia? Can I awaken it right now?"

His conversation with Phenex just kept going on for awhile. There were instances where he'd get on his knees begging Phenex to do something for him. After awhile he finally started smiling and called me over.

"What is it senpai?"

"You know your way back to town right? If so you can head back, I'm going to stay here and train for awhile."

"What? No way! If it's training I can help you out with it!"

"Alright, but for now all you need to do is watch. Oh let me know if you can see anything too."

Not letting that last part get me, I sat in place watching Guza take a seat under a tree that was quite a bit away from where I was. He held out his hands in front of him cuffing a circle of space in between them.

"Woah what's happening to him?"

The air around me gradually started to change a bit. It felt calm and peaceful at first but was later invaded by light heat. Senpai started glowing bright red, pulsing like a slow heartbeat. The pace of the bright red light picked up. Every beat came faster, and with every beat the glow got smaller and smaller.

The condensing light centered itself towards the open area between Guza's hands. There it gave off a a final glow blinding even me from that distance. After the light began to die down, there was an object hovering over Guza's open hands.

It was a jeweled arm guard dyed in red. On the top side of it was a pair of what looked to be red battered dragon wings outlined in black. In the small crevice separating the wings was a golden rectangular structure with a barrel modeled into the front of it.

"Senpai what was all that? More importantly what is that?" I asked, closing the distance.

Phenex materialized herself out of Guza's body to take a look at the item.

"Student servant, it seems your Spirit Regalia is an offensive type, a ranged one at that." Phenex said in a tone occupied with interest.

"It looks like a piece of armor with a crossbow attachment." Replied Guza.

"Senpai! Try putting it on and shooting things with it!" I was feeling impatient. I wanted to see it in action.

Guza fastened it to his right arm. After getting a feel for it and striking some poses with it, he took aim at the tree he was sitting under.

For a good while, the three of us stood under that tree without anything happening.

"Umm guys, There's no like wind up or trigger for this thing." Chuckled Guza.

"Maybe it's voice activated, try saying fire or something." I replied.

"Fire! Shoot? Release! Out I say! Go bolt go?"

Guza tried a few more lines along with some ridiculous posses but still nothing.

"Dammit why isn't this thing working?" Complained Guza gnawing on his new toy.

"I've never seen anything like this before even when I was there." Explained Phenex trying to inspect the item before her.

"That reminds me master, what do you have to do with that cl-" Unable to finish his sentence, Phenex had already covered his mouth as well telling us all to be quiet.

The ground was shaking again, this time a lot lighter than the tremor from before. This time it felt like something was coming our way. It was hard to say which direction it was coming from?

"Nobody make any sudden movements, it's right underneath us." Whispered Phenex as the tremors continued.

"What the hell is it?" I asked.

"There's a few possibilities, the only thing is now that we've collided with the western continent there's a chance it might be something I'm unaware of." Phenex explained softly.

Nothing, the earth kept still once again. Everyone took deep breaths to regain their composures.

"At least that passed by without a hitch." I said laughing and wiping the sweat from my face.

"You idiot student servant number two! Lines like those usually jinx-"

Phenex was interrupted this time as the earth began trembling again. It's force was of a higher magnitude, and it felt real close by.

"Is the peak even going to hold? I don't want to die under a pile of rubble!" Complaining wasn't going to get us anywhere but this was actually terrifying.

"Here it comes!" Warned Phenex.

Ground rumbling, fear running on my back, I want to ask what exactly was coming. As the earth erupted into flying rubble a giant arthropod crawled out of the newly made crater. A gigantic copper colored stag beetle with a golden mane glared at us with its four black beady eyes. It towered above us, snapping it's pincers, mouth drooling as it let out a menacing shriek.

"Of all the things to show up, it had to be a Mountain Stag Lion. This thing is dangerous, but it can be taken down if we're careful!" Shouted Phenex.

"Is it that powerful?" I asked.

"By yourself it'd be tough, but there's two of you so it should be alright if you dodge those pincers." Phenex replied.

"Just us two?" I said in shock.

"Hideyoshi, let's attack it from the sides. Whoever grabs it's attention, keep it." Commanded Guza.

"Damn it all! Fine!"

Guza and I ran towards opposite sides of beetle unleashing a flurry of our attacks on it. It's body was pretty sturdy, it didn't feel like I did any damage to it. The bug let out another screech as it sweeped it's pincers in my direction. It came at me with a limp, I noticed one of it's legs was charred and missing a portion.

"I should've aimed for the legs too!" I whined, making sure I don't get cleaved in two.

-Guza-

"He aimed straight for the body didn't he?"

Hideyoshi should've known better, I mean it's a giant arthropod that busted out of the earth. The body is going to be tough as steel. Doesn't matter, at least he grabbed it's attention.

"Master, where's it's weak point?"

"Do you really have to ask? Can't you figure it out yourself?"

"Come on, we're in a bind here."

"It's head in between the pairs of eyes, and the underside of the body."

"Thanks master."

Running after it, I take a look at the regalia strapped to my arm. How do I make you shoot? What do you even shoot? What's the point of this thing if it won't even shoot?

"Die!" Materializing a claw of fire around my left hand, flung it towards the beetle's hind leg and grabbed onto it.

The beetle fell towards the ground struggling to get back up. It was slowly beginning to reel me in along with its struggle. I kept my grip firm on it's leg, I even put some thought into burning it off. The insect violently flailed around, Hideyoshi was trying to dodge the now unpredictable movements.

"FALL!" I yelled out giving it my all in one final tug ripping off another leg.

"Alright senpai!" Cried out Hideyoshi.

"Right between the eyes! Give it a good hit there!" I yelled back.

The beetle was scurrying in a circle trying to keep itself balanced. Hideyoshi climbed onto it's back making his way towards the head. Clenching his hands together, gathering his mana into them.

"FLASH HAMMER!" Hideyoshi called out, bringing down his mana infused fists into the giant insect's head.

"Finally it's over..."

Or so I thought, when a giant shadow loomed overhead. Looking up above, another enemy was staring down at us.

"No way! But that's a-" Phenex lost the words to the next part of her sentence.

The beast flying above us was a giant three legged red raven. Each flap of the wings sent a pressuring wind downwards kicking up dirt and freezing me in place.

"Student servant you must kill that bird! It's a Yangwu, it's a harbinger of events to come. If we don't kill it before it lands, it'll engulf everything in a 10km radius in flames!"

"That means it'll take out the entire town too! Master how do you expect us to take that down? It's even bigger than the Mountain Stag Lion!"

"Shoot it down! As long as it dies before it touches land it shouldn't incinerate anything!"

"Dammit!" With both my hands I rearranged my fingers into finger guns and began firing away at the Yangwu. To no avail, my bullets couldn't even reach the bird. Now it was beginning to descend.

Even Hideyoshi couldn't move from his spot, the force of the winds the Yangwu generated kept us pinned down. I took another look at my Spirit Regalia hoping that there was something I missed.

"Useless piece of junk!" Cursing at my weapon, a chunk of earth flew towards me so I used the weapon to block it. The piece of earth hit the rectangular box of the weapon. The impact made a sound similar to hollow metal when you knock on it.

"Wait that's it!" Figuring it out, I pointed my Spirit Regalia at the descending bird. I placed my free hand on top of the rectangular box and started infusing it with mana. The box began glowing from one end to the other as if the mana I was pouring into it was filling it up.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" As soon as the light filled up the entire box I picture a giant blast of energy piercing the giant bird.

It was the barrel's turn to glow as it released a giant piercing arrow bolt into the sky. That one shot took away all the light out of the box so I repeated the process and shot several more bolts. Two of my shots pierced the left wing, another three impaled the body, and the last one hit the right wing.

As the gigantic bird let out a final screech, the flapping of it's wings slowed to a halt as it came crashing down into the ground. With the pressure of the wind holding us down gone, I was able to manifest my wings to soar towards Hideyoshi and carry him up into the air with me to avoid being crushed.

"Student servant hurry up and land. We need to incinerate it's body completely before it revives."

"Is this thing the same kind of species as you master?"

"Nonsense, I'm a demon. This beast has heavenly ties."

"Either way can we go down now? Flying like this is scary!" Complained Hideyoshi.

Touching down on the ground felt unreal, the bird could use the whole peak as a nest tf it wanted to.

"Master are we going to use that move?" I asked with a hesitating tone.

"What move is that?" Asked Hideyoshi with sparkles in his eyes.

"Stand back and watch." Replied Phenex. Turning into a ball of mana, she dove into my chest. I walked up to the beast and placed my hand on it's body.

"The song bird sings it's ghastly tune, calling upon the crimson flames to do it's bidding. Bask everything in your apocalyptic fire and leave not even cinders." My chant inscribed a red magic circle onto the bird where my hand was touching. In turn an even bigger version of the magic circle appeared below the creature.

"Crimson Eraser." Calling out the spell name triggered the activation. In a matter of seconds the entirety of the Yangwu was engulfed in a storm of crimson fire. A couple of minutes later the bird was nowhere to be found. The only thing left behind was a yellow ring, similar to the one Xiao Yu had.

"Student Servant it's a Spirit Halo! Even better it's a hundred year one!" Phenex exclaimed reappearing before us and running towards it.

"A spirit what now? Senpai can you explain?" Hideyoshi was asking with pleading eyes.

"I could, but more importantly, you can see the Spirit Halo?"

"That yellow ring floating over there yeah?"

"Yeah that one. You really are a strange one aren't you? Anyways let's head over to master before she gets angry."

-Hideyoshi-

"Hey Phenex, what did you have Guza senpai do now?"

Staring at my senior, he was sitting cross legged and hovering his hands on the sides of the glowing ring.

"I'm having him absorb the Yangwu's Spirit Halo." Replied the familiar.

"What's a Spirit Halo? What's that thing senpai had on his arm earlier too? Can I get one of those?"

"Damn brat you ask too many questions! But as the master of your master I will tell you."

"Thanks, I think?" I could feel the cringing smile I was trying to make.

"Every living creature has what you humans call a spirit. Each type of animal leaves behind a Spirit Halo when it dies. Humans however are a bit special though, when they die, they either go to one of several places. Meaning-"

"They don't leave behind Spirit Halos right?"

"Don't speak out of turn! Instead humans are born with a Spirit Regalia. Not everyone has one though."

"Are there strict qualifications to have one?"

"In a way yes. Naturally it was something hereditary, although during these times it seems others are blessed with it as well. Take Guza for example, I was surprised to find out he could actually see them. Now I find out even you can see them."

"Does that mean I can get one too?"

"It's possible, however you're an odd one. Let's try it out, but it'll be difficult for you. First you need to empty out your mind. After, channel all your mana into the palms of your hands just like how Guza was doing it earlier. While doing so try to reach out to yourself."

"Alright I'll be over there next to the-"

Where'd the giant bug go? Don't tell me it ran off! Phenex was looking at me funny, so I shrugged it off and went to go try out my luck.

Empty out my mind, check, now to focus my mana into one spot. If it's anything like when I use my techniques it shouldn't be a problem right?

I can feel the mana gathering together in the space between my hands. But what's all this reaching out to myself nonsense? Do I call out to myself or something?

"Hey inner Hide! You there?"

"What's it matter if I am?" Growled a voice.

Woah what the heck? It worked?

"Well I'm trying to reach out to you! Can we meet?"

"If that is what you wish!" Suddenly everything brightened up.

Still in the conscious of my own mind, I ended up in a vast white room. A giant orb of swirling black and white light descended from above leaving behind a trail of particles.

The giant orb hovering at eye level began to speak.

"Is this my current vessel? A woman with a deep voice?"

"No I am a guy! You should be blessed that I have such a pretty face! Honestly even my inner self thinks I'm a woman."

"Brat, do you even know who you're speaking with?"

The giant ball of light let off a blinding flash forcing me to shield my eyes. As the abrupt flash weakened to the point where I could see, I let down my arms. What towered before me was a gigantic serpent-like white dragon mapped with black streaks. Orbiting around the beast were four orbs of different colors. One red, another blue, a green one, and brown.

"The inner me is a dragon? Am I even human still?" I blurted out, tears beginning to form.

"You are well in doubt human. But gaze upon my brilliance young one! I have lived long before everything was created, even my own name has been lost and forgotten! Everything began with me and shall continue from me!"

"Woah woah woah hold on a sec! How can you be alive before everything was created? What kind of godly being like that exists?"

"FOOL! You ask too many questions."

Is it scolding me for being curious? Either way it's actually kind of scary just being with an entity like this.

"Fine then I'll ask this, if you are the origin of everything, why are you inside of me?"

The dragon could only laugh as he heard my question.

"Young one, even I do not know the answer to that. Only that it may have been decided that this was how I would oversee my creations."

"So does that make me as powerful as you?"

Again the dragon laughs at my question.

"Brat the words you speak amuse me! Of course not! You won't even be able to handle a fraction of my power, at least not now anyways."

"So does that mean I will be able to in the future?"

"Who can say, now tell me the reason for your presence here."

"Oh right I almost forgot because of your big yourself frightening me. I was wondering if you'd give me a spirit regalia so I can train like my senpai."

"Spirit Regalia? That is too simple a task that I don't even want to bother with it."

"You stingy dragon!"

"Brat you're impatient, you should wait for your elders to finish speaking."

"So you'll give me a Spirit Regalia then?"

"No, I'll give you something better!"

What could be better than a Spirit Regalia? Well I better hear him out before he eats me.

"I will give you a very tiny portion of my power. This portion I'm giving you is called a Spirit Essence. You've used it once before, so you'll understand it's strength."

The dragon opened it's mouth and blew out a tinier version of the swirling black and white light from before. It rocked gently into my open hands as I examined it's features.

"What do I do with it?"

"Training with a Spirit Essence is similar to training with a Spirit Regalia. The difference is, instead of using a Spirit Halo to improve a tool, you're using it to improve the body."

"But that doesn't sound cool at all."

"This ungrateful brat is my new vessel? But I can't blame you, this was a power that was lost and taken over by Spirit Regalia. I tire of this, do not look for me again until you get stronger. Oh and words of advice, Spirit Halos aren't the only things that can be absorbed by my Spirit Essence."

"Thank you grandpa Origin, I'll see you again then."

"Who is a grandpa? Plus your naming sense stinks! No matter, do not bring me shame my vessel."

The self proclaimed origin of all things disappeared with a flash and a loud roar. By the time I opened my eyes again, Guza and Phenex were staring at my face.


	12. Chapter 10

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 10**

"Student Servant number two, what is that?" Phenex asked, glaring daggers at me.

"Master it looks like a baby snake." Inquired Guza.

Looking down at my hands, I saw what senpai was talking about. Cuffed in my hands was a tiny black and white snake like spectral entity. Guza senpai started touching it with his finger.

"Hey I think it likes me!" Guza continued poking at it. After a couple of pokes, the baby snake lunged at his finger and latched on with it's fangs.

"Ah senpai! I'm sorry!" I said bowing my head.

"No no, it's not like it hurts or any-" Guza's eyes began to close as he suddenly collapsed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked panicking.

Phenex touched her forehead with Guza's and then closely examined the tiny serpent on his finger.

"SS2, your spirit thing seems to be absorbing his mana."

"SS2?" Pulling off the baby snake I realized it really resembled grandpa Origin.

"It's too long to to say Student Servant number two, so I shortened it."

"What do we do now?"

"Wait till he gets back on his feet."

During that waiting period, I discussed with Phenex about the events that took place while looking for my Spirit Regalia. Keeping grandpa Origin's true identity a secret, Phenex was startled to find out that I had a Spirit Essence instead of a Spirit Regalia.

"SS2, will you please be my guinea pig?" Asked Phenex with eyes and gestures identical to a perverted old man.

"No way!" I replied stoutly, crossing my arms into an x.

"Come on! Even student servant let me experiment with him!"

I shudder at thought of what senpai must've gone through.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Asked Guza who was up on his feet again.

"No no, not at all! Let's head back to town already!" Replied Phenex trying to avoid eye contact with senpai.

-Xiao Yu-

"Fascinating! Truly fascinating! Another gem has appeared amongst the rubble! Uncle Tang and Xiao Mei mei would definitely want to know about him."

Clutching my hands together with the index and middle fingers sticking out, I concentrated some of my dou qi into the form of a bird. This was dou qi messenger bird, perfect for hidden messages. Only those whose dou qi you are familiar with are able to read the message it contains. The dou qi messenger bird is set to explode if it falls into unfamiliar hands.

Whoops almost lost sight of them, I better make sure I don't get caught this time.

(Author's note, dou qi is another term for mana that's used by Xiao Yu and her people as well as other groups on the continent once called Asia)

-Hideyoshi-

Two more days until the army of demons reach here, Vincent senpai wanted Genie and I to meet up with him in the library at noon.

"Oh Hide darling! You're here at the library again? What a coincidence!"

Risette was at the entrance to the library pushing the door open when she spotted me. She seemed a little less obnoxious today, hopefully it stays that way.

"Yes, I actually have business with Genie and a senpai today."

"Oh you're with Genie today..." Risette began to slouch, her expression changed to a depressed look as she began walking away from me.

"Yeah... I'll see you later then Risette." Trying my best to smile, I quickly turn around and began searching for Vincent and Genie.

The both of them were sitting on the same table we were on yesterday, however it looked like Vincent hadn't moved from that spot the whole time. Maybe he pulled an all nighter?

"Hide! You're late!" Scolded Genie.

"I was waiting for my usual pick up from you Genie." I joked.

"What am I your maid?" Genie replied harshly.

"Children enough playing house! It's time to work!" Vincent commanded.

"Who's playing house?" Genie and I curtly replied simultaneously.

"Plus you guys are in sync too."

"No we're not! Stop that! Can we get on with this?" Genie and I snapped back at the same time again.

Taking my seat next to Genie, there was a pile of books scattered near where Vincent was sitting. Those must be the ones I grabbed yesterday, with some more additions to the roster.

"Ok now that we're all settled here, there's something I need to tell you both first."

Vincent went silent as he weaved his fingers together.

"For this plan to work, we need a small group to act as the vanguard. But taking that into account it has to be a strong group of four individuals."

The look in Vincent's eyes were dead serious, for a moment there it was like looking at a cunning beast waiting for you to make a move.

"Uncle spare us the suspense, just get to the point." Blurted out Genie.

"Man I was trying to be cool here you know? Hideyoshi, little Jean, Guza, and Ethan will be the vanguards."

Well that was definitely quick and easy. Leave it to Genie to get almost everything she wants. If I said that out loud, I'd get hit for sure.

"Just the four of us uncle? Are you sure we'll be enough?" Genie exclaimed. She was really freaking out, but who could blame her, we're up against an army after all.

"Let me finish explaining first little Jean. The vanguard's goal is to meet with the enemy first but remember, we're going with a preemptive strike. Those demons won't know what hit them."

Vincent pushed up his glasses, the silent cunning beast's aura was replaced by the grin of someone who already knew the outcome of a poker match.

"How are we going to go about that?" I asked.

"Very good question Hideyoshi. Actually there was a ravine that I'm sure the demons will walk through. That's where you'll make our preparations."

Later that day after Vincent filled us in, Genie and I went back home to go prepare our things for tonight's departure. Luckily for me though all I needed was my bag, so now I just need to restock it at the Vermillion Market.

While food and such is distributed and grown equally there was no need for anything like a grocery store. Instead, we have Vermillion Market where hard to find products and items for long quests can be found. As the name implies, Risette's family own the business.

Since taking up quests and job requests are the norm here, everyone needs the tools to complete them. You can rent or purchase weapons and armor, buy potions, etc.

"Hey gorgeous back here again huh?" Greeted a bald muscular dark skinned man in a white tank top.

"Hey Romario, just picking up the usual pots. Maybe a bit extra this time."

Romario Simone, he manages the general quest items in the Vermillion Market. Despite his sculpted figure, he's actually a cool guy. I just wish he would cut down on the girl jokes a bit though.

"Is my baby splurging today? Alright no charge on those extras then." Romario offered.

"Aww come on Romario I'll pay for those too." I replied.

"Alright, half off then." That was his final offer.

"Thanks Romario."

I know there was no reason to bargain with him, he was very strict with his sales. So if he gives you an offer, you should really take it.

"You're welcome anytime baby girl."

With that I left my payment and walked away with an awkward smile on my face.

"Oh Hideyoshi, are you ready to set out already?"

It was captain Izel greeting me, to his side was Risette who was twiddling her fingers. That's right, I had almost forgotten they were siblings.

"Hello captain, Risette, are you guys heading home already?" I asked.

"Yeah, our father wants to discuss his plans with us regarding the upcoming invasion." The captain replied.

"Oh ok then, I'm gonna head to the town gate and wait for everyone else there." I explained closing up my backpack.

"Umm... Hide darling... Good luck. Make sure you come back alive ok?" Said a hesitant Risette.

"Don't worry Risette, I don't plan on dying just yet." With that said I walked off without looking back.

"Brother..."

"Don't worry Rise (Ree-Say) he'll be fine."

"Hide darling is so cool!"

I lost balance for a bit, almost dropping all my things. I could still here that you know? Oh well, that's just one more reason why we need to prevent that army of demons from getting here.

"HIDE!" Rang Genie's voice. Turning in the direction of her call, I see uncle Ethan and Guza following behind her.

"Genie you're late!" I replied jokingly.

"Don't even Hide! You're just too early this time. Good job though." Replied Genie slapping me on the back.

"So everyone ready?" Ethan asked.

"You know it!" I replied slamming my knuckles together.

"Let's go over the plan one more time before we set out." Suggested Guza.

"Right, at the ravine we'll lay down traps set for ambushing the army whittling down their forces. Once that's happened, it's our job to deal with whatever else manages to pull through. It's up to us to lessen the burden on the others that will be defending the town." Explained Ethan.

"We have to last as long as possible, even better if we force them to retreat." Added Guza.

"There's a lot riding on this you two. If we fail, everyone dies." Mentioned Ethan.

A harsh way to put it if he was trying to encourage us, but effective nonetheless. Genie was shaking, so I grabbed her hand and gave her a big smile.

"Don't worry, we got this!" I reassured her.

"Thanks Hide. Dad I'm prepared to risk it all." The resolve in Genie's eyes started to glisten.

"That's my girl. Guza and I will protect you two if things go from bad to worse. But if it does happen, the both of you run. All the way to The Village of Hope, here's a map."

Uncle Ethan handed over a map to both me and Genie.

"Dad, I won't leave you." Genie muttered, her hand shaking.

"Genie... It's a parent's job to make sure their children are safe. Please listen to this request." Ethan pleaded.

Genie couldn't answer back. The map was crumpling up in her hand. After a bit, Genie nodded and squeezed my hand tightly.

"Hey now guys, now we're all on tilt. We got a home to save right?" Guza blurted out.

Everyone looked at each other, nodding our heads in agreement.

"Ehem, I know you guys are close but are you letting go anytime soon?" Ethan pointed out.

Genie and I were still holding hands. Once we realized that, we immediately let go and I turn to face the world outside the town.

"Come on! Let's go!"

-Xiao Yu-

"Hmm? They're moving out already? That was fast, I guess it's time to start."

No matter what it takes, I have to bring Guza and madam Phenex back to the sect. Uncle Tang is way too scary when he's mad. Before I could set off, a dou qi bird came flying overhead. That was too fast for a reply, who could it be from?

The dou qi bird landed in my hands, that's when I realized it was a from Xiao Mei mei.

"Xiao Yu jie jie, how is the mission going? I Xiao Mei have gotten my third Spirit Halo, I can't wait to show you what it does. What's madam Phenex like? Have you seen her yet? Father says he is dying for a chance to reunite with her. What about her host? Oh Xiao Fu, is also awaiting your return. I hope you come home soon!"

Silly Xiao Mei mei, you're too sweet of a girl. This jie jie of yours doesn't deserve such kindness, after all I'm doing this for my benefit. If I fail, I will only bring shame to the Xiao Sect. What's worse is that I probably won't even be able to see you again if that happens.

After writing back my reply using another dou qi bird of mines, I followed the tracks my target left behind to catch up with them.

(Author's note: jie jie is a honorific for addressing a female who is older than you and close to you but not blood related, I think. mei mei is the same, but that's towards a female that's younger than you. Now I would've put Xiao Mei mei mei, but that was way too long so I just made Xiao Mei mei be a nickname of sorts)

-Hideyoshi-

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

I'm not even sure how much time passed by. The one thing I know for sure, Destiny Peak is long gone. Just thinking about that place reminds me of the giant monsters we encountered.

"Just a bit longer I believe." Replied Ethan.

This little trip was taking forever, I wonder why we didn't just use Fujin to get us there. It'd be so much faster and easier. Plus it was pretty dark, but that's to Guza senpai, he helped light the way for us by using a bit of his fire magic.

"Hey Hide, will you really be able to just leave them if they tell us to?" Genie asked, making sure the other two didn't hear her.

"Of course not! I already lost one of them once, there's no way in hell will I lose anyone important to me again."

Genie began to laugh, but at least she seemed happy about my answer.

"Stupid dork, don't think you can sound cool by saying lines like that."

"At least the crybaby is smiling now."

"Who are you calling a crybaby?" Genie gave my shoulder a light tap with her fist.

With our little spat going on, we didn't realize that we had already reached the ravine. If I remember correctly, the ravine was only formed during the time the demons first appeared all those years ago.

"Ok starting now we'll be laying down our traps. We'll be working till we get everything set up. Guza, you and Hideyoshi will start on the right side of the ravine. Jean and I will work on the left side. Understood?" Ethan ordered, all three of us nodding our heads in agreement.

We divided into our groups of two and went our separate ways. Now that it was just me and Guza again I thought now might be a good chance to ask him something.

"Hey senpai, the offer that woman gave you, would you take it?"

We both stopped walking, Guza turned to face me.

"Honestly, I probably would. I want to know more about Spirit Halos and Spirit Regalia. I know master would be against it, but even so. If it gives me the power to survive in this world, then by all means I'll grasp it." Guza clenched his right hand into a fist.

"What about us? Are we included in that survival of yours?"

My inner thoughts were seeping through my lips. Why did I just ask that?

"Of course you guys are."

"Liar, you're just going to go away again. After all this time when I finally get to have you both in my life again."

I started bawling, there were no dam that could hold my tears.

"Hideyoshi... You should know unlike back then, if I ever go with that woman back to her clan I'll always come back to the town we live in now. After all that's where you guys are."

Guza started patting me on the head, his hand felt warm. It reminded me of the way my father used to do it.

-Genie-

"Hey dad, where's Fujin?"

"He's scouting up ahead at the other end of the ravine."

Dad was embedding a magic circle along different parts of the ravine's wall. As for me, well I was still only on my second circle. Dad's much better at this than I am, but then again he does have more experience with these kinds of things.

I wonder how Hide and Guza are doing? I haven't seen a trace of their mana at all. These traps are not to be taken lightly, they're set to activate when the makers give the signal. One wrong mistake and one would have to write the whole circle from scratch again. I know for a fact that Hide also didn't specialize in this kind of magic, so he's probably still stuck on attempting the first one.

"Jean is it really taking you that long?" Dad joked.

"Dad I've never had much practice with this type of magic before!"

"Well here's your practice!"

Dad always gets like this when it comes to training. He teases me, and tries to make it fun, although I can't really say I hate it.

A few sparkles of light caught my attention from the other side of the ravine. That must be Hide's group. So they finally started on their side huh? Got me worried for nothing those two.

 _"Of course not! I already lost one of them once, there's no way in hell will I lose anyone important to me again."_

Hide's words rang through my mind, my face felt flushed and my heart was racing. WAIT! What was I just thinking? No no no no no no! This can't be happening! Do I have feelings for Hide?

"No way no way no way!" I yelled out. The magic circle I was working on lost both its light and its runes.

"No way, now I got to restart on this one..."

-Hideyoshi-

I don't even know why I was getting so worked up over it. I should've known better really, that town is our home, and no matter what we'll always have there to return to. If we don't stop this invasion first, there won't be a home to return to.

"Need some help?" Asked a feminine voice.

Turning around, a dark blue haired girl in worn out brown robes was waiting for my reply. What was she doing our here on her own? Is there even another town nearby?

"You can cast trap activated magic circles?" I asked raising my brow.

"That's simple stuff! Here let me make one next to yours!" The girl kneeled a bit away from me planting her palms on the ground. To my surprise she conjured up a circle in no time flat.

"Hey you're pretty good." I said, watching her complete the magic circle.

"But of course, it's simple stuff!" She got up from her kneeling position and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well it isn't simple for me." I murmured.

"How about I help you with the rest?" The girl asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm Hideyoshi by the way, what's your name?"

"It's nice to meet you Hideyoshi, you can call me umm... Yucina."


	13. Chapter 11

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 11**

It took awhile but with Yucina's help, I was able to get my portion done quickly.

"That takes care of that?" Yucina sighed in relief, brushing her hands together.

"Yucina, you really did take quite a load off for me. Thank you!" I shook her hands graciously.

"Alright alright enough gratitude. Why you putting these up anyways Hideyoshi?" Yucina asked, breaking her hands free from my shake.

"I can't really go into details, but this is all to protect my home." Tightening the grip on both my hands, recalling the events that led up until today.

"To protect your home huh? It's almost similar to what I'm doing."

I could only hear the first half of her reply, the rest she whispered quietly to herself. Yucina was possessed by a sad expression, asking her to repeat that last part vanished into the depths of my mind.

"By the way, what are you doing all the way out here? I still find it strange for a lone girl like you to be out here in a place like this." I asked, my curiosity finally pulling through.

Yucina was scratching the back of her head. She looked like she was trying to figure out an excuse to my answer.

"We'll all I can say is, that's a secret!" She replied, giggling and skipping away from me.

"Hey wait a second!" I cried out following after her.

She's fast, it feels like it'll be awhile to catch up with her. It's really odd though, her voice sounds strangely familiar.

-Guza-

"Hey master, isn't it a bit odd?"

"What's odd student servant?"

"Well I mean, Hideyoshi seems a bit sensitive when it comes to people leaving his side."

"That's to be expected of course, the kid was literally left on his own as a child. His mother died, his father tried to leave him behind, a large group of people who took him in we're all slaughtered, and finally-"

"Alright master, I get it."

"As long as you understand, right now you guys are the closest thing to a family he's got."

Master really knows how to hit someone right in the kokoro, when she isn't being harsh. Someone's coming, it doesn't feel like Hideyoshi but this feeling...

Whoever this person was they were coming real fast from Hideyoshi's direction. This energy, it feels like a creeping shadow ready to consume you.

"Master!"

"They're here, keep your guard up."

The sound of footsteps slowing down to a pace reached my ears. Building up into a louder echo with each step, I could make out an outline of the approaching figure.

"Why hello there! What brings you to a place like this?"

It was a young woman's voice, her tone was oddly familiar.

"Do I know you?"

As soon as I asked, the woman came into full view. Her dark blue hair was braided into a ponytail. Her ragged cloak was gently swaying with the wind. Her light blue eyes complimented her hair.

"We only met once, but I can't believe you don't remember me." The young lady started faking her sadness with the iconic hand gestures.

"I think I would've remembered a beautiful face like yours. Are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?"

"Haha! A beautiful face? Mines? You flatter me Guza, and that makes me happy. Ah but that explains why you don't remember. Maybe this will jog your memory."

The dark blue haired woman slowly swipes her hand across the upper half of her face. Her fingertips left a trail of light which formed into the portion of a masquerade mask until it was complete. She approaches me, closing the distance.

"Xiao Yu-"

Before I could say anything else a pillar of crimson flame erupted between Xiao Yu and I. Phenex walked out of the flame arms crossed.

"Hold it! Any closer and I'll turn you into cinders."

"Calm down madam Phenex, I'm not here to start a fight. I'm only here to help, and get my answer." Xiao Yu held her hands together trying to be cute with her reply.

I can feel master getting a bit irritated. The temperature began rising in the air. So I placed my hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stand down.

"Do whatever you want, just be careful." Phenex excused herself, spiriting back into my body.

"So have you decided on my offer Guza?"

"I have actually, and I accept."

"Hmm? Why the sudden change? You were reluctant before."

"I'll do what I need to survive. This power, these Spirit Regalia and Haloes. I want to learn more about them."

"Alright, the acceptance ceremony will be held back at the clan homeland. Until then, I'll help you with your demon problem. Undercover of course." Xiao Yu turned around and swiped her fingers across her face again, the mask vanishing.

"But I have several conditions." I told her. Xiao Yu spun around raising her brow.

"I can't promise those will be upheld, that's for uncle Tang to decide."

"Alright I'll have to persuade him then."

"Good luck with that."

"Then first, I want the right to come and go freely, I will not be tied down to only staying within the clan's territory. Second, Phenex has a contract with me, and will stay that way. I owe her my life, so I won't think twice about taking her side. Lastly, I want you to teach me personally about the Spirit Regalia and Spirit Haloes. Any new information you don't know we'll learn together."

I stuck out my hand hoping for something of an agreement to be made.

"Those terms are rather unexpected, even the last one. But fine I can at least agree to the last one, the other two will be up to uncle Tang." Xiao Yu shook my hand, her face turned away from mines.

"Hey senpai! Have you seen a girl with-"

It was Hideyoshi, he came running up to us. He stared at me first then to Xiao Yu, and then to the handshake that was taking place.

"Oh senpai I see you've already met Yucina." Said Hideyoshi.

"Yucina? Ah yes, she was telling me about how-" Xiao Yu's grip got tighter. I'm guessing she'll take over from here.

"Ah yes, I ran into Guza here just now. He was thanking me for helping you with those magic circles."

Seriously? Yucina? Oh well, at least it sounds similar to the name of the main heroine of Flame Crest Kindling.

(Author's note: I hope you readers get the reference)

-Hideyoshi-

Well that was an odd sight, but it was a handshake of thanks nonetheless. I guess there's nothing to worry about Yucina.

I explained to senpai about how I met Yucina and what had happened when I did.

"Oh? Is that so? What wonderful talent you have Yu-ci-na!" Guza snickered.

"Why thank you VERY MUCH!" Replied Yucina in a stern voice, elbowing senpai in the side real hard.

Don't they seem weirdly close? Didn't they just meet?

"Who can say boy?" Replied a familiar voice in my head.

"Chronos is that you? Where have you been?" I yelled out loudly to myself.

"Resting up and examining your body from within." Chronos replied.

"What's the point of that second part? It sounds creepy."

"I told you before boy! I'm interested in the secrets you and your future hold! Like right before this I was having a nice chat with the Origin dragon."

"You met grandpa Origin?"

"Sure did, it's thanks to him living within you that you're a singularity."

"Not that stuff again. Anyways at least I know you're still here. I trust you also know what we came here to do?"

"Indeed..."

Judging by Chronos' words, he seemed rather displeased about it.

"What's wrong Chronos?"

"Something else is bugging me. There's too much happening at the same time. The advancing demon army, the continents coming together as one, and then there's finding out that a being even greater than I could ever imagine is residing within you."

"So your point is?"

"Something's going to happen soon."

Something? I don't like the sound of that one bit. Doesn't matter, I'll just have to beat down everything that stands in my way... Right?

After somewhat of a reunion, we met up with Genie's group. We introduced Yucina, and well I guess things got a bit conforntational.

"So Yucina, you're telling me that you just somehow ran into Hide, and somehow figured out what he was doing and helped him finish? You expect us to believe that?"

Genie was definitely giving Yucina a hard time. I should probably try to calm her down.

"Hold on Genie, calm down a bit. Yucina did help us out after all."

"That's besides the point! I mean she appears out of nowhere and then lends us a helping hand? Sounds like one big set up to our downfall!"

Oh man, she's really on Yucina's case right now. Please provide some help senpai, uncle Ethan! I made a notion hoping they'd see it.

"Jean calm down, it's alright. I can vouch for her trustworthiness." Replied Guza.

"Oh? Then tell me what exactly is her credential based on SE-EN-PAI?"

"Hmm call it a gut feeling."

"Gut feeling? DAD!"

Genie was glaring daggers at her father. To me it looked like she was trying to say, "How are you and uncle Vincent friends with this guy?"

"Now now baby girl, calm down. I trust Guza on this, so can you please just trust them too? Everyone must be exhausted after working on the traps all night long."

Genie clicked her tongue and walked off towards an area to lay herself down. I'm glad that matter was settled already.

"I'm sorry about my friend, Yucina. She can be hard to deal with at times, but it's because she cares." I told Yucina, trying to comfort her and make her feel like she's welcomed.

"I too apologize about my daughter's behavior, but I do know how she feels. Your timing is all too good and suspicious, but since Guza trusts you I'll treat you like a comrade. So if you so much as break that trust I won't think twice about cutting you down understand?" Explained Ethan. He was emitting a threatening aura that even made me shiver.

"There's nothing to be worried about, and no need for the apologies. I assure you that I am someone you can trust." Replied Yucina, giving us a courteous bow.

Even with everyone exhausted, it was pretty hard to actually get some sleep. Tomorrow was the day the demons were going to arrive. I can only hope that everyone will be ready for them when they come.

Day number three, here it is. The demons will be arriving sometime today. Everyone was awake now and looking over their equipment. Fujin returned, and followed up with his report to uncle Ethan.

"According to Fujin, the demons will be here later this afternoon. Let's use this time to get everything ready. I'm going to go ahead and double check all the traps." Relayed uncle Ethan before dashing off.

This is it, this is what I was waiting for. Makes my blood boil just thinking about it really.

"Hey Hide." Called out Genie.

"What's up Genie?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing."

Genie approached me hesitantly, her hands hiding behind her back.

"Hide, just in case we don't make it I just wanted you to know that-"

My hand shot straight for her mouth covering it.

"Stop, don't say anything else. We're going to make it through this Genie. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Genie's eyes were about ready to tear up but she stopped herself after grabbing my hand. She nodded and I let go.

-Guza-

"Yucina." I called out to the dark blue haired woman.

"You called for me Guza?"

"Are you really planning on fighting the demons with us?"

"Of course, if you die Uncle Tang will have my head on a platter before kicking me out of the clan." Answered Yucina approaching me from behind.

"That's good to know. Then I can trust you to have my back."

"I'll watch every inch of your back Guza." Yucina whispered into my ear.

"As tempting as that is, just make sure you don't stab it." I joked trying to ward off her temptations.

-Hideyoshi-

The ground started to rumble, and the sky was overtaken by ominous black clouds. Uncle Ethan returned, his katana drawn and covered in black blood.

"They arrived a lot sooner than expected everyone to your positions!" Commanded Ethan.

The magic circles we created can only be triggered by the caster, so the party split into two teams based on the members we made yesterday. Yucina came with me and Guza senpai seeing as she made her magic circles on our side.

These circles were meant to cause an explosion that would collapse the ravine. Doing so would lead to a few possible outcomes. The first outcome is the full prevention of the demon army advancement. The second, is the death of those demons caused by the collapsing of the ravine. The third, dwindling their numbers and finishing off any others that survive.

"Remember you two, after we detonate the magic circles, we rendezvous with Ethan and Jean back at the entrance of the ravine." Reminded Guza.

"Got it!" Yucina and I replied.

"Alright, here they come."

Out in the distance from what I could make out, there was a horizontal line coming closer and closer. The closer it got the thicker it became, and as it got close enough the horrors it brought would be enough to make any man beg for his life.

Like a depiction of the first wave of demons arriving all those years ago, the horde was terrifying. Demons in all shapes and sizes numbered the marching destruction. Beast like, humanoids, bug types, and others you couldn't even begin to imagine.

If I didn't know any better, it was like staring face to face with a natural disaster.

"Alright everyone ready? On three, one... two... THREE!" Guza ordered.

After making an abrupt moment of incantations and sign weaving the walls of the ravine burst into an avalanche. The demons stopped in their tracks for a brief moment to survey their surroundings. After a few of their kind turned into paste, the rest began surging faster through the ravine.

Taking the initiative, the three of us rushed towards the next destination of the plan. The howls and shrieks of demons filled the ravine.

"Looks like the plan was a big success so far!" I yelled out with excitement.

"It's still too early to celebrate you know? We still need to make sure we take care of any other stragglers." Replied a serious Guza.

Bird like squawks sounded from overhead, the three of us looked up to see about a dozen flying demons that resembled crows.

"There would be fliers huh?" Joked Yucina.

"You guys keep going I'll take care of them!" Ordered Guza stopping in his tracks.

"Senpai but-"

"No buts! I'll catch up later, Yucina you better watch him!"

"No worries there, lets go!" Yucina shouted.

Looking back, Guza's figure was gradually getting smaller and smaller. Even though I have my faith in him, I still can't shake this weird feeling that I'm getting.

We were nearing the entrance to the ravine, uncle Ethan and Genie were already there waiting for us.

"HIDE OVER HERE!" Genie shouted.

Yucina and I neared our companions catching our breaths from all the running.

"Hide, where's Guza senpai?" Genie asked.

"He's taking care of some bird demons, he should be back soon." Answered Yucina.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Heh, at least now you know."

Yucina and Genie were dead locked with each other. You could almost see the electricity between their eyes.

"Alright enough you two, now's not the time for this. We need to take care of any demon that gets through." Scolded Ethan.

The two girls clicked their tongues and changed their focus towards the blocked off ravine.

A few minutes later, Guza senpai met up with us. He didn't even look like he broke a sweat, but parts of his clothing were a bit torn up.

"Were you guys waiting long?" Guza asked.

"Nope not at all!" Yucina replied grabbing senpai by the arm.

"Well those two seem awfully close." Genie muttered.

"Hey that's what I was thinking earlier!" I replied. Genie and I both laughed it off.

Then came the sound of war horns, thundering through the skies. From above the collapsed rocks, stood a figure that casted a large black shadow over us. Following the figure was a group of demons jumping down from up above.

The demons that landed were about a dozen, a couple of them were Hulk demons. The others were mixtures of insects and animals. They had the lower body of a giant spider, the upper half was humanlike but covered in fur. It's head was that of a bulls, and what's worse were the giant axes they carried.

"HUMANS? THERE ARE HUMANS WHO CAN ACTUALLY WITTLE DOWN MY ARMY THIS MUCH?"

The figure that was still looming over us above, finally jumped down. The ground beneath it turned into a giant crater, knocking us all down with the force of the impact.

"Oh no this isn't good! Of all the demons to be leading the army, why is it him?" Phenex cried out. I didn't even see her make her appearance.


	14. Chapter 12

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 12**

"Who is that master?" Guza asked.

"I'll answer for the young lady! I AM ASTAROTH!" The voice of whoever was talking had a mixture of a growl with every word he said.

As soon as the dust cleared, we could all make out the towering demon before us. Seriously, what the hell was he? The pale demon was about two stories tall, his physique was so massive and sculpted. The demon was encased in very sturdy looking black armor, it's horns sticking out of his head were covered in even more horns like thorns on a rose.

"Everyone steel yourselves! Astaroth is not to be taken likely!" Phenex warned us.

"Hmm? Young lady, you act as if you know me." Said Astaroth as he bent down a bit.

He was so massive, I was being crushed by his presence. Are we really supposed to fight this guy? Even the guys that are with him look like they'd be tough to beat.

"Your memory is just as bad as your acts Astaroth. It is I, the poet Phenex." Phenex responded, burning one of the oxen spider demons into ash.

"OH HO HO! NOW I REMEMBER! THAT HAIR AND FIRE OF CRIMSON! YOU TAKE THE SIDE OF HUMANS?" Astaroth let out a hearty laugh.

"Why not? I'll do whatever I need to in order to return there..." Phenex went silent. It looked as if she was conflicted by something. An old memory perhaps?

"Kicked out from there, and you even left hell? All for what? TO RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME? THAT'LL NEVER HAPPEN! AHAHAHAHA!" Astaroth continues to laugh.

A giant crimson hand shot out from beside me grabbing Astaroth by one of his horns. The hand slammed the gigantic demon face first into the ground. The smaller demons were appalled and howled in anger as they started charging after us.

(Author's note: You can play this for a bit" watch?v=QOeBn7d845k&list=PLKhGJxaIhpIsTNcp_t9JgW-Ud6XJlzfE8&index=13")

"Everyone split up! We'll take try to take them down separately! After that, help the person closest to you!" Ethan commanded, following his orders.

Before going after one of the oxen spider demons, I spot Guza out of the corner of my eye. I've never seen him look so pissed off before. It was his technique that face planted the giant demon.

Returning my attention to what I set out to do, I come face to face with one of those oxen spider demons. Just like a bull, it snorted at me while brandishing it's axe. It came charging at me winding it's weapon behind it's back. I jumped upwards to dodge it's first strike, and landed on it's back, wait no it's butt. Whatever I'm behind it now!

"I don't even know what you are, but it's time for you to go! FLASH HAMMER!" Joining my fists together and infusing it with mana, I brought in down on the minion's head.

The demon began to wobble and eventually even dropping it's axe, fell to the floor. That thing's head is super tough, I hope it's dead. Looking around, the closest person to me was uncle Ethan so I dashed towards his location.

"FOOLISH HUMAN! TO THINK YOU WOULD HARM MY FACE! I ASTAROTH WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

It sounded like Astaroth had recovered from his meeting with the ground. Give it to him good Guza senpai.

"UNCLE ETHAN!" I yelled out. He was fighting a Hulk demon.

Using uncle Ethan as a distraction, I dug my foot into the back of the Hulk demon and propelled myself upwards.

"RAGING THUNDER!" Uncle Ethan called out, as he swung his blade down the center of the Hulk demon.

The wound caused by the slash opened up started to energize with electricity. The electricity then burst into a giant thunder shock within the wound causing the demon to moan in pain.

"CHANCE! FLASH HAMMER!" Just like what I did with the oxen spider, I landed my move at the top of the Hulk demon's head.

For sure the demon bit the dust, so we both moved on to the next targets. It seemed like Genie and Yucina were already helping each other out with an oxen spider demon and a Hulk demon. Ok magic was one thing, but I'm surprised Yucina could also fight. She was holding something in her hands, they looked like needles.

"Yucina, Genie!" I called out to them.

The two girls had their backs up against each other. Even though they just met, they appeared to work well together.

"You better not slow me down." Shouted Genie.

"Likewise!" Grunted a reply from Yucina.

Watching them go at it makes me believe they probably don't need any help. But I think I'll correct my previous statement. It looks more like a competition than good teamwork.

"Uncle Ethan, let's find some other targets." I whispered.

"I agree completely." Ethan whispered back.

Just a few steps over were a group of those oxen spiders. There were still quite a few of them, maybe it's time to go out a little bit more.

"GIGANTIC RIGHT!"

With the huge gauntlet of mana equipped, I kept it forward in front of my like a spear and tried to stack as much of the oxen spiders as I could. The most I could get was three, and with a little more force I slammed the three of them into the rubble blocking off the ravine.

"Hideyoshi! What are you going to do if the blockade were to collapse? Be careful next time!"

I was scolded by uncle Ethan, but he was right, I should've given that a little more thought.

"How many left uncle?" I asked loudly looking back. I felt some squirming at the end of my technique so I twisted it left and right to make sure they were dead.

"Five more!" Ethan yelled back.

Alright let's do this one more time! With my Gigantic Right still active I charge towards the remaining demons in sight. Catching another three of them, I launched them at a fourth one colliding them into a wall.

"Nice job Hideyoshi! AZURE SURGE!"

Uncle Ethan leapt towards the four demons and slashed his katana repeatedly. Each strike was like a flash of lightning. After the final slash, I counted ten, uncle Ethan sheathed his katana slowly. With the sound of a click signaling his katana was fully sheathed, the sliced up demons burst into electrical bits.

"Uncle is too cool." I said quietly.

"Dad! Hide! We're finished over here too!" Genie called out as her pair grouped up with ours.

"Is everyone alright?" Ethan asked inspecting Genie.

"Dad I'm fine! You're embarrassing me!" Genie explained. Her cheeks were flushed, and I could hear Yucina giggling on the side.

"Ok, there's one last problem to deal with."

As soon as uncle Ethan mentioned that Guza came flying at us. Yucina and I managed to break his fall.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT HUMAN? YOU'RE WEAK JUST LIKE YOUR MASTER!" Astaroth taunted.

(Author's note: You can play this here " watch?v=qHAEfVsag2g&list=PLKhGJxaIhpIsTNcp_t9JgW-Ud6XJlzfE8&index=39" then this one after " watch?v=MH-dOBIQICU&index=40&list=PLKhGJxaIhpIsTNcp_t9JgW-Ud6XJlzfE8")

"Guza!" Phenex yelled. I think that was the first time I ever heard her call him by name.

"Hideyoshi with me! Let's help Phenex and give Guza time to recuperate." Ethan commanded.

The both of us rushed to Phenex's side, getting even closer to the powerful demon.

"Oh? You even took out my guards? Well at least now I can have a bit more fun!" Astaroth raised both his hands overhead.

"Look out! Everyone split!" Phenex shouted.

Astaroth brought down both arms, fists tightened and pounded them into the ground. The earth crushing scene would've scared off the average Joe. But this was no time to be frightened, we have to take him down.

"What the-"

I nearly dodged an earth spike, cutting the side of my face. It seems there was more to his attack then the initial slam. The earth spikes didn't stop there, they were traveling all the way towards Genie and the others.

"Guys watch out!" I called out.

Yucina quickly sprang forward, crossing her arms in front of her. A mask appeared over the top half of her face, four rings hovered behind her. One white, one yellow, and the other two silver, one of those silver ones radiated more brightly than the other three rings.

"Spirit Regalia, Masked Persona third Spirit Halo skill, Fell Dragon's Aura!"

An ominous black veil like aura dressed Yucina. She took the full blow of the surging earth spikes, ripping her robes. From the tears in her robe, revealed blue leather and metal armor.

This presence, and those rings, it couldn't be! Was she the same woman from that night? Did Guza senpai know it was her all along?

"KILL!" Yucina lunged forward, running past me and aiming straight for Astaroth.

"You can't even control a thousand year spirit ring?" Phenex locked hands with Yucina trying to hold her back.

"Be quiet bird bitch! The Fell Dragon Spirit Halo I absorbed just doesn't agree with me." Yucina replied, growling like a beast every now and then.

"Oh? So it still has it's conscious huh? You better learn how to subdue that soon, otherwise it'll take over your mind." Explained Phenex.

"Spirit Halo Skill deactivate." Yucina forced herself to mutter. The aura vanished, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Humans really are interesting, even going so far as to intake a Fell Dragon hahahaha!" Laughed Astaroth.

"Yeah well we'll be even more interesting once we take you down!" It was Guza, getting back up from his fall.

"You're pretty persistent human. Even when I knock you down, you still get back up." Applauded Astaroth.

"Master, can I use it?" Guza asked.

"I don't know if it'll be enough to take him down." Phenex replied.

"It doesn't matter, I'll make it enough!" Guza yelled back.

"Geez, what a stubborn student you are Guza." Phenex chuckled.

"Guza senpai what are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"You could call it, the final form of the contract." Guza replied.

"Final form? Here I thought I was the only one to reach it." Butted in Ethan.

"That boosts our chances a bit, can you distract him for awhile? It takes awhile for me to manifest it." Guza told Ethan.

"Not a problem, mines can activate while fighting." Ethan replied proudly.

"Nice! Alright you guys stay behind us and watch over Xiao Yu." Guza demanded.

"Xiao Yu? You mean Yucina? I knew this girl was hiding something!" Genie replied.

Guza approached Yucina, I mean Xiao Yu and Phenex. So it really was her, but they both must have their reasons for hiding her identity from us. Phenex held out her hand Guza grabbed hold of it before getting down on one knee.

"Wh-what are you two doing?" Xiao Yu stuttered. She tried to get up but couldn't, maybe it was a backlash from using her Spirit Regalia earlier.

"Quiet, he's preparing the chant." Phenex curtly replied.

(Author's Note: You can play this here" watch?v=q8SuENaUvno&list=PLKhGJxaIhpIsTNcp_t9JgW-Ud6XJlzfE8&index=20")

"Oh Crimson bird that has descended from the heavens, grant your servant the power to return my enemies to ash with your apocalyptic fire." Guza kissed the back of Phenex's hand as magic circle formed under the two of them.

"That's my cue! FUJIN!" Ethan called out running towards Astaroth.

Fujin emerged from within Genie, only to revert back into his mana ball mode. The ball of glowing green mana propelled towards uncle Ethan who caught it with his sword hand.

"The calm before the storm strikes fear into the hearts of many..." Ethan kicked his right foot downwards boosting him up into the air. Green armor began to materialize over that leg.

"Beware as the storm surges leaving disaster in it's wake..." Ethan just kept going higher and higher. He pounded his two fists together and similar pieces of green armor began to take over both his arms.

"The God of wind makes his descent!" Bending his body forward, Ethan catches himself in midair with his left leg. Another piece of armor consumed his left leg. Uncle Ethan looked like he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. He drew his katana which was radiating with blue electricity.

"Armor of the Wind God!" Ethan launched himself from where he was hanging.

Holding his katana in both hands ready to thrust it downwards. The rest of his body, including his face, was covered in the green armor, a green sash curling around him. The helmet covered his entire head, a golden V decorated the helmet, the eyeholes were covered by a transparent yellow wall.

"CRASHING THUNDER!" Ethan yelled out. A surge of wind circled Ethan, with the combination of his thunder fed katana the attack was certain to cause destruction.

"COME HUMAN, LET ME FEEL YOUR POWER!" Astaroth taunted pounding his chest with one hand.

Uncle Ethan shot straight through Astaroth's chest leaving a gaping hole of oozing black blood.

"Genie, your dad is way too awesome." I muttered.

"Of course he is, he is my father after all!" Genie mentioned.

"I'm pretty sure the phrase doesn't work that way Genie." I joked.

From behind Astaroth, uncle Ethan was running towards us in his armor. There wasn't a single drop of that black blood on him.

"Are Guza and Phenex done yet?" Ethan asked.

"Not sure!" I replied.

"Not a bad attempt, as a matter of fact I'm looking forward to what Phenex and her servant have in store!" Astaroth replied with joy.

As I turned towards Phenex and the kneeling Guza i noticed the magic circle glowing even brighter.

"My loyal servant, I give you the right to use my power and myself as you see fit. Now go and show your enemies the crimson fire that'll cleanse the world!" Chanted Phenex.

Phenex bent over and kissed Guza senpai on the forehead. She condensed herself into a mana ball form and entered Guza's head.

Guza was engulfed in crimson fire which solidified itself into clothing. Long black pants with crimson flames coiling around the legs, a black suit with the same flames cooling around the arms. There were golden shoulder decorations, with a red transparent cape going down his back. From his forehead, a ring of fire formed around his head solidifying into a golden circlet. At the sides of his head, tufts of crimson feathers stood outwards diagonally.

"Fallen Marquis apparel." Guza said in a calm manner.

Both Guza and Ethan stood next to each other now. Astaroth's wound had already closed up, and he seemed perfectly fine.

"Come servant of Phenex, I'll let you hit me once too!" Astaroth taunted once again.

"Don't regret it." Guza replied conceitedly.

Guza held out both of his hands, palms facing Astaroth. A magic circle three times the size of Astaroth shone brightly above the demon.

(Author's Note: You can play this here " watch?v=HG_3uUcZjvs&index=21&list=PLKhGJxaIhpIsTNcp_t9JgW-Ud6XJlzfE8")

"The great dragon has come to the end of his journey. With I as your master let me witness the power you've obtained at the end! Dragonic Ender!"

After Guza's chant, the glowing magic circle hovering above gave off an intense shine and heat. From the center of the circle descended a giant four armed red dragon clad in violet armor. In each of the dragon's hand was a different weapon. One silver wizard staff topped with a red gem, a golden cutlass, a black hammer with a red bird decal, and a crimson one handed crossbow decorated with gold markings.

"That thing is huge! Wait won't we get caught up in it too senpai?" I cried out trying to see where I could run to.

"PURGE HIM WITH YOUR SACRED FLAME!" Guza yelled out.

The armored dragon overhead raised it's staff hand in the air. The gem began to pulse a pink light that gradually started beating faster. After the last pulse the gem just continued to shine brightly. Three magic circles stacked upon one another appeared over Astaroth. A red ball of light dropped from the circle passing through the second and reaching the third circle.

As the ball of light passed through the last circle it transformed into a massive ball of fire. The attack dropped straight onto Astaroth engulfing him in a massive scorching vortex of flames.

Did senpai do it? It was pretty hard to tell, there was way too much fire. But as far as I know I don't think anything could come out of that alive. The giant armored dragon in the sky vanished with the magic circles.

"Hey wait a minute! Wouldn't that attack be strong enough to wipe out an entire army? Why the heck didn't we use this in the beginning senpai?" I asked angrily.

"Hide wait, something's wrong." Said Genie, grabbing my arm.

"YES! YES! YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANT! THIS IS WHAT I CAME FOR!"

The scorching fire that was supposed to be burning Astaroth was extinguished by a strong force. The ground was scorched, and so was Astaroth's body but something did seem really off.

"Even that wasn't enough..." Guza muttered before dropping down on one knee.

Astaroth was still standing, dusting off the black scorched skin from all over his body. Each part he dusted off revealed red skin. At least the bastard took some damage out of it.

"I hope you humans have more in store for me, cause now I'm coming at you!"

Astaroth began breathing in, his belly blowing up with all the accumulated air.

"Everyone! Get behind us!" Guza shouted running towards us.

Doing as we were told, we stuck to Guza's back, uncle Ethan stood right next to him. Astaroth let out the the air he was holding in, but what came out was a giant black laser.

"Stand strong against all who oppose me, Almighty Aegis!" Guza yelled.

"Protection from the divine winds! Wind God's Aura!" Ethan yelled.

A red huge transparent tower shield appeared in front of uncle Ethan and Guza senpai. It was accompanied by a giant veil of wind that was glowing an intense light green. The dark beam made contact with a huge thud. The impact split the beams into multiple streams, firing off in random directions.

"How the heck are we supposed to take him on?" Genie yelled out.

I'm not even sure myself, this guy is a true monster. The attack finally finished, but we didn't have any time to catch our breath. Astaroth came charging in shoulder forward slamming into the the double protection that was set up, shattering it like it was nothing. We all got sent flying backwards.

"Damn it, please make it in time!" Ethan grunted. He waved his hand in a weird motion and a gust of wind cushioned our fall.

"THERE'S STILL MORE!" Astaroth shouted. Raising his hands up into the air again, dark energy began forming in them.

"DARK PUNCTURE!" Astaroth called out. Slamming down his energy filled fists, it was similar to the earth spikes he made earlier. This time, the spikes were coated in that dark energy and surged towards us even quicker than it's predecessor.

"There's no time to block this one!" I shouted.

"Hideyoshi, I'm passing the baton to you ok?" Mumbled Guza, tapping my shoulder.

(Author's note: Can play this here " watch?v=I8A-tCkD2Bg&list=PLKhGJxaIhpIsTNcp_t9JgW-Ud6XJlzfE8&index=50")

Guza stood in front of all of us again, sticking his hands out again.

"CRIMSON ERASER!" Guza yelled out.

His hands glowed dark red, and as the darkened spikes made contact with him the sleeves of his suit ripped to pieces.

"GUZA STOP!" I cried out.

"ETHAN GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Guza demanded.

Uncle Ethan didn't think twice, making another weird motion with his hand a cloud appeared. Genie, uncle Ethan, and I got onto the cloud, the only one left was that Xiao Yu girl.

"Hurry get on!" Genie called out to her.

"Sorry but I'm staying. I can't complete my mission without him." Xiao Yu stood behind Guza placing her hands on his back transferring her mana into him.

"You're both so damn selfish! Kids we're moving a bit farther back!" Ethan ordered as the cloud began to move.

"GUZA!" I cried out for the last time.


	15. Chapter 13

**A World Reborn: Rise of Hideyoshi Arc**

 **Chapter 13**

The collision of red and black lights was a sight to behold. I know Guza senpai was trying his best, but that attack looked much too powerful.

-Guza-

"Dammit Xiao Yu you idiot, why didn't you go with them?"

"No you're the idiot! I told you I need to bring you and madam Phenex back to the clan didn't I?"

"You could just let me die and take Phenex with you afterwards!"

"As if!"

What is it with these guys! Give me a break and let me go out with a bang!

"You really are an idiot aren't you Guza?" Phenex mentioned telepathically.

"What are you saying master? If I'm an idiot then that makes you an idiot's master."

"As unattractive as that sounds, I don't really mind."

"You really are the best master."

"Good to know, it'll be all the worthwhile then."

"Master what are you-"

-Hideyoshi-

The red and black energies began to spiral up towards the sky. There it was again, the form of a giant bird painted the skies with red and black.

"Not again... GUZA!"

I could only watch as the two energies dissipated. I jumped off the cloud with a few warnings from uncle Ethan. I didn't realize how far up we were, but I felt a cool wind help bring me down slowly.

Running towards the area Guza and Xiao Yu should've been at. Disappointment struck with a side order of sadness. At the spot were scorched marks and scattered pieces of earth. On the floor were ripped pieces of black clothing and blue leather. I tried to pick up the black pieces, but they all crumbled out my grasp.

"They're gone... They're both gone..." I murmured.

"What's wrong girl? Sad that your lover is gone?" Teased Astaroth, laughing his ass off.

"Be quiet..." I whispered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I'm not..."

"Speak up girl. The succubi are louder than you."

"I SAID BE QUIET AND I'M A GUY!" I yelled out in anger.

"Such a pretty face you have, I think I could work it ahahahaha!" Laughed Astaroth.

"My name is Hideyoshi, and it's my turn now!"

"What can you do that your friend could not?"

"DEFEAT YOU!"

Something was starting to come out of my chest. It was long and snake like, and curled around my left arm.

"Mini Origin? Chronos are you here too?" I asked telepathically.

My Spirit Essence that grandpa Origin gave me seemed ready for battle. Although I'm not sure what it does exactly.

"You rang boy?" Chronos answered.

"What powers can I use from you at the moment?"

"Against that demon? Not much since your body isn't on par with my abilities yet. But I can speed you up for five minutes."

"That should be plenty, I hope."

"Good luck boy."

I could feel Chronos' power slowly coursing through my body.

"I can't lose anymore people!"

Charging forward with only Astaroth's defeat in mind, I start molding my mana into both of my fists. My body feels light, I'm sure I can do this.

"DARK PUNCTURE!"

Astaroth slammed his hands into the ground again, the darkened earth spikes aiming straight for me. What he doesn't know however is that to me, his attack is moving in slow motion. I dodged to the right continuing my charge.

With quick retaliation, Astaroth repeatedly slammed each of his hands into the ground. The attacks were much weaker in power but a lot faster.

"Still too slow!"

One after the other I kept dodging his attacks. After awhile I finally got close to him. I punched my charged up mana into the ground to propel my upwards. With another quick recharge of mana into my fists I aimed for his face.

"CHRONOS METEOR FLASH!"

I Continuously release a barrage of punches on Astaroth's face. Each hit was backed up by an explosive force of my mana, and with Chronos' speed boost I could a lot of blows. My attacks didn't end there, I let myself drop down a little towards Astaroth's torso. Grabbing onto a portion of his skin I put in a lot more of my mana into my right hand.

"GIGANTIC RIGHT!"

I brought back my arm and slammed the giant gauntlet of mana into Astaroth's flesh. The force dropped him to his knees. Using this chance I used my Gigantic Right to vault me onto his back.

"DIE!" Raising my Gigantic Right again I prepare my final attack.

"SHITTY BRAT YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Astaroth roared.

"Shit..." From Astaroth's body emerged spikes, one of them got my right arm.

Astaroth stood up as because the spike was deep in my arm I started dangling from it. Shit, it really fucking hurts.

"Hey brat, you HANGING in there? Bwahahaha!" Astaroth laughed.

"HIDE!" Shouted Genie from above.

It was a bit hard to make out but both Genie and uncle Ethan were nose diving towards me. Uncle Ethan had his katana drawn as it sliced through the spike that was hanging me in place. As we fell, I felt he that body of wind again breaking my fall.

"Jean move Hideyoshi away. Can you administer some first aid on his wound?" Ethan asked his daughter.

"Right away." Genie replied as she stuck to my side without the wound.

"Genie, hurry up, I need to help your dad." I muttered.

"Don't rush me Hide! Besides what can you do? We both know you're right handed!"

"I'll think of something!"

"Hey boy, stop stressing out too much! I'm trying to increase your recovery rate!" Chronos scolded.

It was there, both the first aid from Genie and Chronos' healing was definitely helping me to recover. However with the state my arm is in, I don't know if I'll be able to use it much.

"Wah! Hide what is that wrapped around your left arm?" Genie squealed.

"Oh that's umm, geez how do I explain it? Just think of it as my familiar for now!" I replied instantly. Now was no time to be explaining long stories.

"It's starting to glow red! Hide can you see it?" Genie asked.

Turning my head so I can see what Genie was talking about, the mini Origin was indeed glowing red. The glow it emitted was very familiar though, and it felt very warm. Guza was the first thing that popped into my mind when trying to recall the familiar feeling I had.

"Ok the first aid is done, can you get up?" Genie asked me.

"Yeah I think so, Chronos how is the healing process on your end?"

I brought my self up at a perpendicular level. The pain I had felt before was definitely less noticeable now, it was just my right arm that feels weak.

"The healing is fine, give me another ten more seconds!" Chronos replied telepathically.

"Good, cause I'm going in!" Standing up, I reassured the worried look on Genie's face by patting her head and ran off towards uncle Ethan and Astaroth.

"Mini Origin I'm not sure what it is you do, but whatever it is, I want you to lend me your help right now!" I demanded.

(Author's note: Play this for the rest of the story " watch?v=oDME9eOzd1o")

Mini Origin began to glow pinkish red, and I could feel energy flowing throughout my body once more. My vision began turning red again, just like that time when I fought Chronos, except this time, I wasn't feeling agitated. If I had to describe this feeling, it was a feeling of renewed confidence.

"Uncle Ethan!" I called out to him.

"Hideyoshi, you're all better now?" Ethan replied.

Uncle Ethan's armor was all battered up and filled with nicks and scratches. He was doing his best to hold out for a s long as he could.

"BOY YOU'RE BACK AGAIN? JUST LIKE PHENEX'S SERVANT YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!" Astaroth explained.

Astaroth was even more menacing now that he had those spikes sticking out of him. My gut is telling me that he's hiding something else, but it's also telling me that this time I can win.

"You're finished Astaroth!" I declared as I ran towards uncle Ethan.

"TRY ME BOY!" Yelled Astaroth.

"Hideyoshi!" Uncle Ethan held his hands in front of him and bent his knees a bit.

Running even faster, I got one foot onto uncle Ethan's hands as he gave me left off with all the strength he could muster. With my right arm, I focused more mana into it once more creating the giant mana gauntlet.

"GIGANTIC RIGHT!"

I brought my mana technique down onto Astaroth who shot another laser beam from his mouth. The intense force almost pushed me back, but I could tell that this one was weaker from the earlier one. With that in mind I continued pushing my attack through.

"COME ON HIT!"

It was getting thorough, I could see Astaroth's face getting closer and closer to me. I'm going to sock him real good! There it was, my Gigantic Right finally connected with his face. The remainder of the beam was smashed between my technique and his mouth. A bright flash of light blinded my eyes, as I was sent flying backwards from the collision of our attacks.

When I opened my eyes, Astaroth was holding his hands near his mouth as black blood continued to drip from between his fingers.

"YOU DAMN HUMAN!"Astaroth came charging at me, leaving behind a trail of blood.

"It's over for you."

My left arm was starting to burn with power, I could feel the burning hot flames enveloping my arm. Mini Origin started restructuring itself. It took the shape of a glowing red transparent gauntlet made out of mana.

"This feeling, it really is Guza's power."

I brought my left arm back and took a deep breath. Afterwards, the gauntlet increased in size and gained feathered decorations.

"HUMAN!" Astaroth gurgled, continuing his charge.

"This is for Guza, Xiao Yu, Ethan, Vincent, Genie, and everyone else in town! GIGANTIC ERASER!"

Throwing this left arm of mines forward, it ignited in flames colliding with Astaroth. I could feel him pushing back, but his effort jut got weaker and weaker. The flames from my attack consumed Astaroth and left behind ash and a black crown.

"It's finally over." I thought to myself, as I went over to the ashes and picked up the black crown.

Mini Origin squirmed across my arm and latched onto the crown with it's mouth. Gradually the crown began to lose it's color, turning into a marble white before crumbling along with the ashes. Mini Origin gave a small burp and squirmed back through my arm and dove into my chest the same way Chronos does when he wants to reside within me.

"Woah did you see that? That kid defeated that giant demon!"

I don't recognize that voice, whose is it. Looking at my surroundings I found myself in the middle of a crowd that was surrounded by other buildings.

"Is he apart of the Knights of Crimson?"

I don't recognize this place, who are these people? Genie, uncle Ethan? Where am I?

"Stand aside! Make way, I'll handle this." Said a demanding feminine voice from behind.

Turning towards the direction the voice came from, a woman with long silver hair and a voluptuous body lightly covered in red armor stood before me.

"You there, girl, were you the one who did this?" The silver haired beauty asked demandingly.

"You and everybody else lets get this straight first! I am a guy, and if you mean killing that demon then yes!" I cried out.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to mistake your gender. You just have such a pretty face so I assumed you were a young girl." Apologized the silver haired beauty.

"Head Knight Silvia, that boy appeared out of nowhere with the demon! Please detain him!" Shouted one of the townsfolk.

"Where am I? What is this place?" I asked the female knight named Silvia.

"You are in the Kingdom of Maxwell, please come with me peacefully so we can talk about the current situation."

"You're going to detain me? But I didn't do anything wrong! I killed a demon too, a powerful one at that!" I pleaded.

"If that is the case, then please share your story with the King. Please do not make this any harder for yourself. I promise under my title as Head Knight you will be treated with the utmost respect."

Silvia got down on one knee, her eyes closed as her head faced the ground. Looking at my surroundings, the townsfolk had fear in their eyes. Who could blame them? Some guy appeared out of nowhere with a big demon and killed it.

"Stand up Miss Silvia, I'll go with you."

The Head Knight gave me a courteous bow and signaled me to follow. I could feel the stares of the immediate townsfolk. Probably because I was walking casually along side this Kingdom's Head Knight.

"Miss Silvia, what's up with this Kingdom? It's like you guys are unaffected by the current events of the world."

"Please just call me Silvia."

Silvia explained to me that it's all thanks to the King and his Knights that the citizens can live free from worry.

"So are the King and his Knights that powerful?"

"Make no mistake, it was not an easy task to get the Kingdom to where it is today." Silvia explained. I could sense a hint of sadness in her voice when she said that.

"We're here, please continue to follow me." Silvia ordered.

The castle itself was huge, it's just like one you'd see out of the picture books. Guarding the entrance were a couple of Knights covered in red armor brandishing spears. They let us through with a salute as we continued inside the castle walls.

Once inside, the path split into three. Silvia and I continued down the center path where we approached two large doors escorted by two dragon sculptures.

"Word of caution, the King hates liars, so it'd be best if you speak nothing but the truth."

The warning from Silvia was dead serious, either way it's not like lying was going to get me anywhere. I nodded in response and she pushed the doors open, wait a minute! Those doors are huge! Did she really just push those open by herself?

This must be the throne room, just as expected, the room was really big and spacious. As we kept walking we finally reached the throne. Sitting on it was a suit of red armor with a dragon helmet. I couldn't make out the face due to the lighting but being in the presence of a King was really intimidating.

"Your Majesty, I have brought the one responsible for the disturbance." Silvia stated as she knelt down.

"Oh? So this young man was the cause?" Questioned a loud voice.

"Umm your Highness, pardon my rudeness but can you say that one more time?" I asked kindly, my cheeks feeling flushed.

"This young man was the cause?" Questioned the loud voice again.

"Your Highness thank you! You're one of the few people I've met that hasn't mistaken me for a girl!" I said with joy.

"Hey be more formal when you're speaking with the King!" Scolded Silvia.

"Haha it's alright Silvia, you can get up now too." Said the loud voice.

From behind the throne was another figure poking it's head out. It was a young man, probably around Guza and Vincent's age. His snow white hair, and golden eyes definitely stood out. The young man revealed himself, he was wearing a white tank top and brown pants with matching brown boots.

"My name is Lynx Maxwell, I'm the King. What's your name?" The young King introduced himself with a smile.

"No way, a real life young King. Genie would freak if she saw this. Oh sorry, but my name is Hideyoshi. I discarded my last name, and you can call me Hide for short your Highness." I politely bowed to his Highness.

"Stuff it with the formal crap, just call me Lynx. So will you tell me your story Hide?" Lynx asked.

So I started from the beginning, from when I met Guza and the others. I skipped all the boring stuff and continued on with how I reunited with Guza and Vincent, and all the way to my fight with Astaroth.

"Woah now that is an interesting story! I've heard of contracts with gods and demons, but I've never heard of Spirit Regalia and Spirit Essence!" Explained the King as his eyes lit up with interest.

"Wait, you actually believe all that I'm telling you?" I asked.

"Of course, if you were lying I would've sensed it a long time ago. I have this ability you see, it allows me to figure out if someone is lying or not. It's appears as a gut feeling, but it's accurate nonetheless." Replied Lynx.

"So Lynx, where exactly is the Kingdom of Maxwell located?" I asked.

"I can't say for sure, but judging from your story. You've ended up in a totally different land from your own."

"What? Are you serious?" I said shockingly.

"Yup, but what you said about the different continents merging matched up with what our researchers were researching." Explained Lynx.

"So there's no way for me to return home is there?" I said depressingly.

"Wait just a minute! We did capture some shady people a week ago. They claimed to be from another place too. One of them was going on and on about taking revenge on some demon named Beleth."

Beleth? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"Lynx, would it be possible for me to meet these people you've taken prisoner?" I asked politely.

"Asking the King for a favor without any tribute? You've got balls kid, but I'll let it slide since you did kill that demon after all. But you need to pay for the damages you caused, we can discuss that later though. Silvia, if you please?" Ordered Lynx.

Silvia saluted and left to go fetch the prisoners. She returned about half an hour later, I was keeping myself busy by asking Lynx about his exploits in building this Kingdom.

"Hey let me go! I won't run ok? Sheesh." Complained a familiar voice.

Looking to see whose voice it was, I felt my chest tighten. There were two prisoners I didn't recognize, a lightly bearded young man and a clean shaven young man. The third person was light brown skinned woman with short golden hair. I ran down the steps leading to the throne and gave the woman a tight hug.

"Azzy it's you! I've missed you!" I started tearing up. At least I wasn't alone, there's somebody here that I know!

"What the? Hide? What the heck are you doing here?" Replied a shocked Azzy.

"Oh so you two know each other? This makes things a lot more easier then. Silvia release those three, as of today they'll be working for me to pay off the damage Hide caused!" Ordered Lynx.

"What? Damage? Hide what did you do? More importantly let go of me, you're getting your snot on me!" Cried out Azzy.

This may be a different land, and it may be really far away from home. But I'll make it back one day. Everyone, please be alive and well when I return.


End file.
